A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and appendices contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of this patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to the field of adaptive systems, and more particularly systems and methods which are adaptive to a human user input and/or a data environment, as well as applications for such systems and methods. More particularly, embodiments of the invention involve, for example, consumer electronics, personal computers, control systems, and professional assistance systems.
The prior art is rich in various systems and methods for data analysis, as well as various systems and methods relating to useful endeavors. In general, most existing systems and methods provide concrete functions, which have a defined response to a defined stimulus. Such systems, while embodying the xe2x80x9cwisdomxe2x80x9d of the designer, have a particular shortcoming in that their capabilities are static.
Intelligent or learning systems are also known. These systems are limited by the particular paradigm employed, and rarely are the learning algorithms general. In fact, while the generic theory and systems which learn are well known, the application of such systems to particular problems requires both a detailed description of the problem, as well as knowledge of the input and output spaces. Even once these factors are known, a substantial tuning effort may be necessary to enable acceptable operation.
Therefore, the present invention builds upon the prior art, which defines various problems to be addressed, intelligent systems and methods, tuning paradigms and user interfaces. Therefore, as set forth below, and in the attached appendix of references (including abstracts), incorporated herein by reference, a significant number of references detail fundamental technologies which may be improved according to the present invention, or incorporated together to form a part of the present invention. To the some extent, these technologies are disclosed and are expressly incorporated herein by reference to avoid duplication of prior art teachings. However, the disclosure herein is not meant to be limiting as to the knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. Recitation hereinbelow of these teachings or reference to these teachings is not meant to imply that the inventors hereof were necessarily in any way involved in these references, nor that the particular improvements and claimed inventions recited herein were made or conceived after the publication of these references. Thus, prior art cited herein is intended to (1) disclose information related to the application published before the filing hereof; (2) define the problem in the art to which the present invention is directed, (3) define prior art methods of solving various problems also addressed by the present invention; (4) define the state of the art with respect to methods disclosed or referenced herein; and/or (5) detail technologies used to implement methods or apparatus in accordance with the present invention.
HUMAN INTERFACE
Aspects of the present invention provide an advanced user interface. The subject of man-machine interfaces has been studied for many years, and indeed the entire field of ergonomics and human factors engineering revolves around optimization of human-machine interfaces. Typically, the optimization scheme optimizes the mechanical elements of a design, or seeks to provide a universally optimized interface. Thus, a single user interface is typically provided for a system. In fact, some systems provide a variety of interfaces, for example, novice, intermediate and advanced, to provide differing balances between available control and presented complexity. Further, adaptive and/or responsive human-machine computer interfaces are now well known. However, a typical problem presented is defining a self-consistent and useful (i.e., an improvement over a well-designed static interface) theory for altering the interface. Therefore, even where, in a given application, a theory exists, the theory is typically not generalizable to other applications. Therefore, one aspect of the present invention is to provide such a theory by which adaptive and/or responsive user interfaces may be constructed and deployed.
In a particular application, the user interface according to the present invention is applied to general-purpose-type computer systems, for example, personal computers. One aspect of the present invention thus relates to a programmable device that comprises a menu-driven interface in which the user enters information using a direct manipulation input device. Such a type of interface scheme is disclosed in Verplank, William L., xe2x80x9cGraphics in Human-Computer Communication: Principles of Graphical User-Interface Designxe2x80x9d, Xerox Office Systems. See the references cited therein: Foley, J. D., Wallace, V. L., Chan, P., xe2x80x9cThe Human Factor of Computer Graphics Interaction Techniquesxe2x80x9d, IEEE CGandA, November 1984, pp. 13-48; Koch, H., xe2x80x9cErgonomische Betrachtung von Schreibtastaturenxe2x80x9d, Humane Production, 1, pp. 12-15 (1985); Norman, D. A., Fisher, D., xe2x80x9cWhy Alphabetic Keyboards Are Not Easy To Use: Keyboard Layout Doesn""t Much Matterxe2x80x9d, Human Factors 24(5), pp. 509-519 (1982); Perspectives: High Technology 2, 1985; Knowlton, K., xe2x80x9cVirtual Pushbuttons as a Means of Person-Machine Interactionxe2x80x9d, Proc. of Conf. Computer Graphics, Pattern Recognition and Data Structure, Beverly Hills, Calif., May 1975, pp. 350-352; xe2x80x9cMachine Now Reads, enters Information 25 Times Faster Than Human Keyboard Operatorsxe2x80x9d, Information Display 9, p. 18 (1981); xe2x80x9cScanner Converts Materials to Electronic Files for PCsxe2x80x9d, IEEE CGandA, December 1984, p. 76; xe2x80x9cNew Beetle Cursor Director Escapes All Surface Constraintsxe2x80x9d, Information Display 10, p. 12, 1984; Lu, C., xe2x80x9cComputer Pointing Devices: Living With Micexe2x80x9d, High Technology, January 1984, pp. 61-65; xe2x80x9cFinger Paintingxe2x80x9d, Information Display 12, p. 18, 1981; Kraiss. K. F., xe2x80x9cNeuere Methoden der Interaktion an der Schnittstelle Mensch-Maschinexe2x80x9d, Z. F. Arbeitswissenschaft, 2, pp. 65-70, 1978; Hirzinger, G., Landzettel, K., xe2x80x9cSensory Feedback Structures for Robots with Supervised Learningxe2x80x9d, IEEE Conf. on Robotics and Automation, St. Louis, March 1985; Horgan, H., xe2x80x9cMedical Electronicsxe2x80x9d, IEEE Spectrum, January 1984, pp. 90-93.
A menu based remote control-contained display device is disclosed in Platte, Oberjatzas, and Voessing, xe2x80x9cA New Intelligent Remote Control Unit for Consumer Electronic Devicexe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-31, No. 1, February 1985, 59-68.
A directional or direct manipulation-type sensor based infrared remote control is disclosed in Zeisel, Tomas, Tomaszewski, xe2x80x9cAn Interactive Menu-Driven Remote Control Unit for TV-Receivers and VC-Recordersxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 34, No. 3, 814-818 (1988), which relates to a control for programming with the West German Videotext system. This implementation differs from the Videotext programming system than described in Bensch, U., xe2x80x9cVPVxe2x80x94VIDEOTEXT PROGRAMS VIDEORECORDERxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 34, No. 3, 788-792 (1988), which describes the system of Video Program System Signal Transmitters, in which the VCR is programmed by entering a code for the Video Program System signal, which is emitted by television stations in West Germany. Each separate program has a unique identifier code, transmitted at the beginning of the program, so that a user need only enter the code for the program, and the VCR will monitor the channel for the code transmission, and begin recording when the code is received, regardless of schedule changes. The Videotext Programs Recorder (VPV) disclosed does not intelligently interpret the transmission, rather the system reads the transmitted code as a literal label, without any analysis or determination of a classification of the program type.
Known manual input devices include the trackball, mouse, and joystick. In addition, other devices are known, including the so-called xe2x80x9cJ-cursorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmousekeyxe2x80x9d which embeds a two (x,y) or three (x,y,p) axis pressure sensor in a button conformed to a finger, present in a general purpose keyboard; a keyboard joystick of the type described in Electronic Engineering Times, Oct. 28, 1991, p. 62, xe2x80x9cIBM Points a New Wayxe2x80x9d; a so-called xe2x80x9cisobarxe2x80x9d which provides a two axis input by optical sensors (xcex8, x), a two and one half axis (x, y, digital input) input device, such as a mouse or a xe2x80x9cfelixxe2x80x9d device, infrared, acoustic, etc.; position sensors for determining the position of a finger or pointer on a display screen (touch-screen input) or on a touch surface, e.g., xe2x80x9cGlidePointxe2x80x9d (ALPS/Cirque); goniometer input (angle position, such as human joint position detector), etc. Many of such suitable devices are summarized in Kraiss, K. F., xe2x80x9cAlternative Input Devices For Human Computer Interactionxe2x80x9d, Forschunginstitut Fxc3xcr Anthropotecahnik, Werthhoven, F. R. Germany. Another device, which may also be suitable is the GyroPoint, available from Gyration Inc., which provides 2-D or 3-D input information in up to six axes of motion: height, length, depth, roll, pitch and yaw. Such a device may be useful to assist a user in inputting a complex description of an object, by providing substantially more degrees of freedom sensing than minimally required by a standard graphic user interface. The many degrees of freedom available thus provide suitable input for various types of systems, such as xe2x80x9cVirtual Realityxe2x80x9d or which track a moving object, where many degrees of freedom and a high degree of input accuracy is required. The Hallpot, a device which pivots a magnet about a Hall effect sensor to produce angular orientation information, a pair of which may be used to provide information about two axes of displacement, available from Elweco, Inc, Willoughby, Ohio, may also be employed as an input device.
User input devices may be broken down into a number of categories: direct inputs, i.e. touch-screen and light pen; indirect inputs, i.e. trackball, joystick, mouse, touch-tablet, bar code scanner (see, e.g., Atkinson, Terry, xe2x80x9cVCR Programming: Making Life Easier Using Bar Codesxe2x80x9d), keyboard, and multi-function keys; and interactive input, i.e. Voice activation/instructions (see, e.g., Rosch, Winn L., xe2x80x9cVoice Recognition: Understanding the Master""s Voicexe2x80x9d, PC Magazine, Oct. 27, 1987, 261-308); and eye tracker and data suit/data glove (see, e.g. Tello, Ernest R., xe2x80x9cBetween Man And Machinexe2x80x9d, Byte, September 1988, 288-293; products of EXOS, Inc; Data Glove). Each of the aforementioned input devices has advantages and disadvantages, which are known in the art.
Studies suggest that a xe2x80x9cdirect manipulationxe2x80x9d style of interface has advantages for menu selection tasks. This type of interface provides visual objects on a display screen, which can be manipulated by xe2x80x9cpointingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d on the them. For example, the popular Graphical User Interfaces (xe2x80x9cGUIsxe2x80x9d), such as Macintosh and Microsoft Windows, and others known in the art, use a direct manipulation style interface. A device such as a touch-screen, with a more natural selection technique, is technically preferable to the direct manipulation method. However, the accuracy limitations and relatively high cost make other inputs more commercially practical. Further, for extended interactive use, touchscreens are not a panacea for office productivity applications. In addition, the user must be within arms"" length of the touch-screen display. In a cursor positioning task, Albert (1982) found the trackball to be the most accurate pointing device and the touch-screen to be the least accurate when compared with other input devices such as the light pen, joystick, data tablet, trackball, and keyboard. Epps (1986) found both the mouse and trackball to be somewhat faster than both the touch-pad and joystick, but he concluded that there were no significant performance differences between the mouse and trackball as compared with the touch-pad and joystick.
It is noted that in text-based applications, an input device that is accessible, without the necessity of moving the user""s hands from the keyboard, may be preferred. Thus, for example, Electronic Engineering Times (EET), Oct. 28, 1991, p. 62, discloses a miniature joystick incorporated into the functional area of the keyboard. This miniature joystick has been successfully incorporated into a number of laptop computers.
The following references are also relevant to the interface aspects of the present invention:
Hoffberg, Linda I, xe2x80x9cAN IMPROVED HUMAN FACTORED INTERFACE FOR PROGRAMMABLE DEVICES: A CASE STUDY OF THE VCRxe2x80x9d Master""s Thesis, Tufts University (Master of Sciences in Engineering Design, November, 1990).
xe2x80x9cBar Code Programs VCRxe2x80x9d, Design News, Feb. 1, 1988, 26.
xe2x80x9cHow to find the best value in VCRsxe2x80x9d, Consumer Reports, March 1988, 135-141.
xe2x80x9cLow-Cost VCRs: More For Lessxe2x80x9d, Consumer Reports, March 1990, 168-172.
xe2x80x9cNielsen Views VCRsxe2x80x9d, Television Digest, Jun. 23, 1988, 15.
xe2x80x9cThe Highs and Lows of Nielsen Homevideo Indexxe2x80x9d, Marketing and Media Decisions, November 1985, 84-86+.
xe2x80x9cThe Quest for xe2x80x98User Friendlyxe2x80x99xe2x80x9d, U. S. News and World Report, Jun. 13, 1988. 54-56.
xe2x80x9cThe Smart House: Human Factors in Home Automationxe2x80x9d, Human Factors in Practice, December 1990, 1-36.
xe2x80x9cVCR, Camcorder Trendsxe2x80x9d, Television Digest, Vol. 29:16 (Mar. 20, 1989).
xe2x80x9cVCR""s: A Look At The Top Of The Linexe2x80x9d, Consumer Reports, March 1989, 167-170.
xe2x80x9cVHS Videocassette Recordersxe2x80x9d, Consumer Guide, 1990, 17-20.
Abedini, Kamran, xe2x80x9cAn Ergonomically-improved Remote Control Unit Designxe2x80x9d, Interface ""87 Proceedings, 375-380.
Abedini, Kamran, and Hadad, George, xe2x80x9cGuidelines For Designing Better VCRsxe2x80x9d, Report No. IME 462, Feb. 4, 1987.
Bensch, U., xe2x80x9cVPVxe2x80x94VIDEOTEXT PROGRAMS VIDEORECORDERxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, 34(3):788-792.
Berger, Ivan, xe2x80x9cSecrets of the Universalsxe2x80x9d, Video, February 1989, 45-47+.
Beringer, D. B., xe2x80x9cA Comparative Evaluation of Calculator Watch Data Entry Technologies: Keyboards to Chalkboardsxe2x80x9d, Applied Ergonomics, December 1985, 275-278.
Bier, E. A. et al. xe2x80x9cMMM: A User Interface Architecture for Shared Editors on a Single Screen,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of the ACM Symposium on User Interface Software and Technology, Nov. 11-13, 1991, p. 79.
Bishop, Edward W., and Guinness, G. Victor Jr., xe2x80x9cHuman Factors Interaction with Industrial Designxe2x80x9d, Human Factors, 8(4):279-289 (August 1966).
Brown, Edward, xe2x80x9cHuman Factors Concepts For Managementxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the Human Factors Society, 1973, 372-375.
Bulkeley, Debra, xe2x80x9cThe Smartest House in Americaxe2x80x9d, Design News, Oct. 19, 1987, 56-61.
Card, Stuart K., xe2x80x9cA Method for Calculating Performance times for Users of Interactive Computing Systemsxe2x80x9d, IEEE, 1979, 653-658.
Carlson, Mark A., xe2x80x9cDesign Goals for an Effective User Interfacexe2x80x9d, Electro/82 Proceedings,3/1/1-3/1/4.
Carlson, Mark A., xe2x80x9cDesign Goals for an Effective User Interfacexe2x80x9d. Human Interfacing with Instruments, Session 3.
Carroll, Paul B., xe2x80x9cHigh Tech Gear Draws Cries of xe2x80x9cUnclexe2x80x9d, Wall Street Journal, Apr. 27, 1988, 29.
Cobb, Nathan, xe2x80x9cI don""t get itxe2x80x9d, Boston Sunday Globe Magazine, Mar. 25, 1990, 23-29.
Davis, Fred, xe2x80x9cThe Great Look-and-Feel Debatexe2x80x9d, A+, 5:9-11 (July 1987).
Dehning, Waltraud, Essig Heidrun, and Maass, Susanne, The Adaptation of Virtual Man-Computer Interfaces to User Requirements in Dialogs, Germany: Springer-Verlag, 1981.
Ehrenreich, S. L., xe2x80x9cComputer Abbreviationsxe2x80x94Evidence and Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Human Factors, 27(2):143-155 (April 1985).
Friedman, M. B., xe2x80x9cAn Eye Gaze Controlled Keyboardxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 2nd International Conference on Rehabilitation Engineering, 1984, 446-447.
Gilfoil, D., and Mauro, C. L., xe2x80x9cIntegrating Human Factors and Design: Matching Human Factors Methods up to Product Developmentxe2x80x9d, C. L. Mauro Assoc., Inc., 1-7.
Gould, John D., Boies, Stephen J., Meluson, Antonia, Rasammy, Marwan, and Vosburgh, Ann Marie, xe2x80x9cEntry and Selection Methods For Specifying Datesxe2x80x9d. Human Factors, 32(2):199-214 (April 1989).
Green, Lee, xe2x80x9cThermo Tech: Here""s a common sense guide to the new thinking thermostatsxe2x80x9d, Popular Mechanics, October 1985, 155-159.
Grudin, Jonathan, xe2x80x9cThe Case Against User Interface Consistencyxe2x80x9d, MCC Technical Report Number ACA-HI-002-89, January 1989.
Harvey, Michael G., and Rothe, James T., xe2x80x9cVideoCassette Recorders: Their Impact on Viewers and Advertisersxe2x80x9d, Journal of Advertising, 25:19-29 (December/January 1985).
Hawkins, William J., xe2x80x9cSuper Remotesxe2x80x9d, Popular Science, February 1989, 76-77.
Henke, Lucy L., and Donohue, Thomas R., xe2x80x9cFunctional Displacement of Traditional TV Viewing by VCR Ownersxe2x80x9d, Journal of Advertising Research, 29:18-24 (April-May 1989).
Hoban, Phoebe, xe2x80x9cStacking the Decksxe2x80x9d, New York, Feb. 16, 1987, 20:14.
Howard, Bill, xe2x80x9cPoint and Shoot Devicesxe2x80x9d, PC Magazine, 6:95-97 (August 1987).
Jane Pauley Special, NBC TV News Transcript, Jul. 17, 1990, 10:00 PM.
Kolson, Ann, xe2x80x9cComputer wimps drown in a raging sea of technologyxe2x80x9d, The Hartford Courant, May 24, 1989, B1.
Kreifeldt. J. G., xe2x80x9cA Methodology For Consumer Product Safety Analysisxe2x80x9d, The 3rd National Symposium on Human Factors in Industrial Design in Consumer Products, August 1982, 175-184.
Kreifeldt, John, xe2x80x9cHuman Factors Approach to Medical Instrument Designxe2x80x9d, Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/3/1-3/3/6.
Kuocheng, Andy Poing, and Ellingstad, Vernon S., xe2x80x9cTouch Tablet and Touch Inputxe2x80x9d, Interface ""87, 327.
Ledgard, Henry, Singer, Andrew, and Whiteside, John, Directions in Human Factors for Interactive Systems, New York, Springer-Verlag, 1981.
Lee, Eric, and MacGregor, James, xe2x80x9cMinimizing User Search Time Menu Retrieval Systemsxe2x80x9d, Human Factors, 27(2):157-162 (April 1986).
Leon, Carol Boyd, xe2x80x9cSelling Through the VCRxe2x80x9d, American Demographics, December 1987, 40-43.
Long, John, xe2x80x9cThe Effect of Display Format on the Direct Entry of Numerical Information by Pointingxe2x80x9d, Human Factors, 26(1):3-17 (February 1984).
Mantei, Marilyn M., and Teorey, Toby J., xe2x80x9cCost/Benefit Analysis for Incorporating Human Factors in the Software Lifecyclexe2x80x9d, Association for Computing Machinery, 1988.
Meads, Jon A., xe2x80x9cFriendly or Frivolousxe2x80x9d, Datamation, Apr. 1, 1988, 98-100.
Moore, T. G. and Dartnall, xe2x80x9cHuman Factors of a Microelectronic Product: The Central Heating Timer/Programmerxe2x80x9d, Applied Ergonomics, 1983, 13(1):15-23.
Norman, Donald A., xe2x80x9cInfuriating By Designxe2x80x9d, Psychology Today, 22(3):52-56 (March 1988).
Norman, Donald A., The Psychology of Everyday Things, New York, Basic Book, Inc. 1988.
Platte, Hans-Joachim, Oberjatzas, Gunter, and Voessing, Walter, xe2x80x9cA New Intelligent Remote Control Unit for Consumer Electronic Devicexe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-31(1):59-68 (February 1985).
Rogus, John G. and Armstrong, Richard, xe2x80x9cUse of Human Engineering Standards in Designxe2x80x9d, Human Factors, 19(1):15-23 (February 1977).
Rosch, Winn L., xe2x80x9cVoice Recognition: Understanding the Master""s Voicexe2x80x9d, PC Magazine, Oct. 27, 1987, 261-308.
Sarver, Carleton, xe2x80x9cA Perfect Friendshipxe2x80x9d, High Fidelity, 39:42-49 (May 1989).
Schmitt, Lee, xe2x80x9cLet""s Discuss Programmable Controllersxe2x80x9d, Modem Machine Shop, May 1987, 90-99.
Schniederman, Ben, Designing the User Interface: Strategies for Effective Human-Computer Interaction, Reading, Mass., Addison-Wesley, 1987.
Smith, Sidney J., and Mosier, Jane N., Guidelines for Designing User Interface Software, Bedford, Mass., MITRE, 1986.
Sperling, Barbara Bied, Tullis Thomas S., xe2x80x9cAre You a Better xe2x80x98Mouserxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Trackballerxe2x80x99? A Comparison of Cursorxe2x80x94Positioning Performancexe2x80x9d, An Interactive/Poster Session at the CHI+GI""87 Graphics Interface and Human Factors in Computing Systems Conference.
Streeter, L. A., Ackroff, J. M., and Taylor, G. A. xe2x80x9cOn Abbreviating Command Namesxe2x80x9d, The Bell System Technical Journal, 62(6):1807-1826 (July/August 1983).
Swanson, David, and Klopfenstein, Bruce, xe2x80x9cHow to Forecast VCR Penetrationxe2x80x9d, American Demographic, December 1987, 44-45.
Tello, Ernest R., xe2x80x9cBetween Man And Machinexe2x80x9d, Byte, September 1988, 288-293.
Thomas, John, C., and Schneider, Michael L., Human Factors in Computer Systems, New Jersey, Ablex Publ. Co., 1984.
Trachtenberg, Jeffrey A., xe2x80x9cHow do we confuse thee? Let us count the waysxe2x80x9d, Forbes, Mar. 21, 1988, 159-160.
Tyldesley. D. A., xe2x80x9cEmploying Usability Engineering in the Development of Office Productsxe2x80x9d, The Computer Journalxe2x80x9d, 31(5):431-436 (1988).
Verplank, William L., xe2x80x9cGraphics in Human-Computer Communication: Principles of Graphical User-Interface Designxe2x80x9d, Xerox Office Systems.
Voyt, Carlton F., xe2x80x9cPLC""s Learn New Languagesxe2x80x9d, Design News, Jan. 2, 1989, 78.
Whitefield, A. xe2x80x9cHuman Factors Aspects of Pointing as an Input Technique in Interactive Computer Systemsxe2x80x9d, Applied Ergonomics, June 1986, 97-104.
Wiedenbeck, Susan, Lambert, Robin, and Scholtz, Jean, xe2x80x9cUsing Protocol Analysis to Study the User Interfacexe2x80x9d, Bulletin of the American Society for Information Science, June/July 1989, 25-26.
Wilke, William, xe2x80x9cEasy Operation of Instruments by Both Man and Machinexe2x80x9d. Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/2/1-3/2/4.
Yoder, Stephen Kreider, xe2x80x9cU.S. Inventors Thrive at Electronics Showxe2x80x9d, The Wall Street Journal, Jan. 10, 1990, B1.
Zeisel, Gunter, Tomas, Philippe, Tomaszewski, Peter, xe2x80x9cAn Interactive Menu-Driven Remote Control Unit for TV-Receivers and VC-Recordersxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, 34(3):814-818.
AGENT TECHNOLOGIES
Presently well known human computer interfaces include so-called agent technology, in which the computer interface learns a task defined (inherently or explicitly) by the user and subsequently executes the task. Such systems are available from Firefly (www.firefly.com), and are commercially present in some on-line commerce systems, such as Amazon.com (www.amazon.com). See:
xe2x80x9cABI WHAP, Web Hypertext Applications Processor,xe2x80x9d http://alphabase.com/abi3/whapinfo.html#profiling, (Jul. 11, 1996,).
xe2x80x9cAdForce Feature Setxe2x80x9d, http://www.imgis.com/index.html/core/p2xe2x80x942html (Apr. 11, 1997.)
xe2x80x9cIPRO,xe2x80x9d http://www.ipro.com/, Internet profiles Corporation Home and other Web Pages (Jul. 11, 1996).
xe2x80x9cMedia Planning is Redefined in a New Era of Online Advertising,xe2x80x9d PR Newswire, (Feb. 5, 1996).
xe2x80x9cMy Yahoo! news summary for My Yahoo! Quotesxe2x80x9d, http://my.yahoo.com, (Jan. 27 1997).
xe2x80x9cNetGravity Announces Adserver 2.1xe2x80x9d, http://www.netgravity.com/news/pressrel/launch21.html (Apr. 11, 1997).
xe2x80x9cNetscape and NetGravity: Any Questions?xe2x80x9d, http://www.netgravity.com/, (Jul. 11, 1996).
xe2x80x9cNetwork Site Mainxe2x80x9d, http://www.doubleclick.net/frames/general/nets2set.htm (Apr. 11, 1997).
xe2x80x9cReal Media,xe2x80x9d http://www.realmedia.com/index.html, (Jul. 11, 1996).
xe2x80x9cThe Front Pagexe2x80x9d, http://live.excite.com/?aBb (Jan. 27, 1997) and (Apr. 11, 1997).
xe2x80x9cThe Pointcast Network,xe2x80x9d http:/www.pointcast.com/, (1996, Spring).
xe2x80x9cThe Power of PenPointxe2x80x9d, Can et al., 1991, p. 39, Chapter 13, pp. 258-260.
xe2x80x9cWelcome to Lycos,xe2x80x9d http://www.lycos.com, (Jan. 27, 1997).
Abatemarco, Fred, xe2x80x9cFrom the Editorxe2x80x9d, Popular Science, September 1992, p. 4
Berniker, M., xe2x80x9cNielsen plans Internet Service,xe2x80x9d Broadcasting and Cable, 125(30):34 (Jul. 24, 1995).
Berry, Deanne, et al. In an Apr. 10, 1990 news release, Symantec announced a new version of MORE (TM).
Betts, M., xe2x80x9cSentry cuts access to naughty bits,xe2x80x9d Computers and Security, vol. 14, No. 7, p. 615 (1995).
Boy, Guy A., Intelligent Assistant Systems, Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1991, uses the term xe2x80x9cIntelligent Assistant Systemsxe2x80x9d.
Bussey, H. E., et al., xe2x80x9cService Architecture, Prototype Description, and Network Implications of a Personalized Information Grazing Service,xe2x80x9d IEEE Multiple Facets of Integration Conference Proceedings, vol. 3, No. Conf. 9, Jun. 3, 1990, pp. 1046-1053.
Donnelley, J. E., xe2x80x9cWWW media distribution via Hopewise Reliabe Multicast,xe2x80x9d Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 27, No. 6, pp. 81-788 (April, 1995).
Edwards, John R., xe2x80x9cQandA: Integrated Software with Macros and an Intelligent Assistantxe2x80x9d, Byte Magazine, January 1986, vol. 11, Issue 1, pp. 120-122, critiques the Intelligent Assistant by Symantec Corporation.
Elofson, G. and Konsynski, B., xe2x80x9cDelegation Technologies: Environmental Scanning with Intelligent Agentsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Management Information Systems, Summer 1991, vol. 8. Issue 1, pp. 37-62.
Garretson, R., xe2x80x9cIBM Adds Drawing Assistant Design Tool to Graphics Seriesxe2x80x9d, PC Week, Aug. 13, 1985, vol. 2, Issue 32, p. 8.
Gessler, S. and Kotulla A., xe2x80x9cPDAs as mobile WWW browsers,xe2x80x9d Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 28, No. 1-2, pp. 53-59 (December 1995).
Glinert-Stevens, Susan, xe2x80x9cMicrosoft Publisher: Desktop Wizardryxe2x80x9d,PC Sources, February, 1992, vol. 3, Issue 2, p. 357.
Goldberg, Cheryl, xe2x80x9cIBM Drawing Assistant: Graphics for the EGAxe2x80x9d, PC Magazine, Dec. 24, 1985, vol. 4, Issue 26, p. 255.
Hendrix, Gary G. and Walter, Brett A., xe2x80x9cThe Intelligent Assistant: Technical Considerations Involved in Designing QandA""s Natural-language Interfacexe2x80x9d, Byte Magazine, December 1987, vol. 12, Issue 14, p. 251.
Hoffman, D. L. et al., xe2x80x9cA New Marketing Paradigm for Electronic Commerce,xe2x80x9d (Feb. 19, 1996), http://www2000.ogsm.vanderbil.edu novak/new.marketing.paradigm.html.
Information describing BroadVision One-to-One Application System: xe2x80x9cOverview,xe2x80x9d p. 1; Further Resources on One-To-One Marketing, p. 1; BroadVision Unleashes the Power of the Internet with Personalized Marketing and Selling, pp. 1-3; Frequently Asked Questions, pp. 1-3; Products, p. 1; BroadVision One-To-One(.TM.), pp. 1-2; Dynamic Command Center, p. 1; Architecture that Scales, pp. 1-2; Technology, pp. 1; Creating a New Medium for Marketing and Selling BroadVision One-To-One and the World Wide Web a White Paper, pp. 1-15; http://www.broadvision.com (January-March 1996).
Jones, R., xe2x80x9cDigital""s World-Wide Web server: A case study.xe2x80x9d Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 297-306 (November 1994).
McFadden, M., xe2x80x9cThe Web and the Cookie Monster,xe2x80x9d Digital Age. (August 1996).
Nadoli, Gajanana and Biegel, John, xe2x80x9cIntelligent Agents in the Simulation of Manufacturing Systemsxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SCS Multiconference on AI and Simulation, 1989.
Nilsson, B. A., xe2x80x9cMicrosoft Publisher is an Honorable Start for DTP Beginnersxe2x80x9d, Computer Shopper, February 1992, vol. 12, Issue 2, p. 426, evaluates Microsoft Publisher and Page Wizard.
O""Connor, Rory J., xe2x80x9cApple Banking on Newton""s Brainxe2x80x9d, San Jose Mercury News, Wednesday, Apr. 22, 1992.
Ohsawa, I. and Yonezawa, A., xe2x80x9cA Computational Model of an Intelligent Agent Who Talks with a Personxe2x80x9d, Research Reports on Information Sciences, Series C, April 1989, No. 92, pp. 1-18.
Pazzani, M. et al., xe2x80x9cLearning from hotlists and coldlists: Towards a WWW Information Filtering and Seeking Agent,xe2x80x9d Proceedings International Conference on Tools with Artificial Intelligence, January 1995, pp. 492-495.
Poor, Alfred, xe2x80x9cMicrosoft Publisherxe2x80x9d, PC Magazine, Nov. 26, 1991, vol. 10, Issue 20, p. 40, evaluates Microsoft Publisher.
PRNewswire, information concerning the PointCast Network (PCN) (Feb. 13, 1996) p. 213.
Raggett, D., xe2x80x9cA review of the HTML+document format,xe2x80x9d Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 35-145 (November 1994).
Rampe, Dan. et al. In a Jan. 9, 1989 news release, Claris Corporation announced two products, SmartForm Designer and SmartForm Assistant, which provide xe2x80x9cIntelligent Assistancexe2x80x9d, such as custom help messages, choice lists, and data-entry validation and formatting.
Ratcliffe, Mitch and Gore, Andrew, xe2x80x9cIntelligent Agents take U.S. Bows.xe2x80x9d, MacWeek, Mar. 2, 1992, vol. 6, No. 9, p. 1.
Sharif Heger, A. and Koen, B. V., xe2x80x9cKNOWBOT: an Adaptive Data Base Interfacexe2x80x9d, Nuclear Science and Engineering, February 1991, vol. 107, No. 2, pp. 142-157.
Soviero, Marcelle M., xe2x80x9cYour World According to Newtonxe2x80x9d, Popular Science, September 1992, pp. 45-49.
Upendra Shardanand, xe2x80x9cSocial Information Filtering for Music Recommendationxe2x80x9d September 1994, pp. 1-93, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Thesis.
Weber, Thomas E., xe2x80x9cSoftware Lets Marketers Target Web Ads,xe2x80x9d The Wall Street Journal. Apr. 21, 1997
Weiman, Liza and Moran, Tom, xe2x80x9cA Step toward the Futurexe2x80x9d. Macworld, August 1992, pp. 129-131.
Yan, T. W. and Garcia-Molina, H., xe2x80x9cSIFTxe2x80x94A Tool for Wide-Area Information Dissemination,xe2x80x9d Paper presented at the USENIX Technical Conference, New Orleans, La. (January 1995), pp. 177-186.
INDUSTRIAL CONTROLS
Industrial control systems are well known. Typically, a dedicated reliable hardware module controls a task using a conventional algorithm, with a low level user interface. These devices are programmable, and therfore a high level software program may be provided to translate user instructions into the low level commands, and to analyze any return data. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,768, expressly incoporated herein by reference. See, also:
A. B. Corripio, xe2x80x9cTuning of Industrial Control Systemsxe2x80x9d, Instrument Society of America, Research Triangle Park, N.C. (1990) pp. 65-81.
C. J. Harris and S. A. Billings, xe2x80x9cSelf-Tuning and Adaptive Control: Theory and Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Peter Peregrinus LTD (1981) pp. 20-33.
C. Rohrer and Clay Nesler, xe2x80x9cSelf-Tuning Using a Pattern Recognition Approachxe2x80x9d, Johnson Controls, Inc., Research Brief 228 (Jun. 13, 1986).
D. E. Seborg, T. F. Edgar, and D. A. Mellichamp, xe2x80x9cProcess Dynamics and Controlxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, NY (1989) pp. 294-307, 538-541.
E. H. Bristol and T. W. Kraus, xe2x80x9cLife with Pattern Adaptationxe2x80x9d, Proceedings 1984 American Control Conference, pp. 888-892, San Diego, Calif. (1984).
Francis Schied, xe2x80x9cShaum""s Outline Series-Theory and Problems of Numerical Analysisxe2x80x9d, McGraw-Hill Book Co., NY (1968) pp. 236, 237, 243, 244, 261.
K. J. Astrom and B. Wittenmark, xe2x80x9cAdaptive Controlxe2x80x9d, Addison-Wesley Publishing Company (1989) pp. 105-215.
K. J. Astrom, T. Hagglund, xe2x80x9cAutomatic Tuning of PID Controllersxe2x80x9d, Instrument Society of America, Research Triangle Park, N.C. (1988) pp. 105-132.
R. W. Haines, xe2x80x9cHVAC Systems Design Handbookxe2x80x9d, TAB Professional and Reference Books, Blue Ridge Summit, Pa. (1988) pp. 170-177.
S. M. Pandit and S. M. Wu, xe2x80x9cTimer Series and System Analysis with Applicationsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., NY (1983) pp. 200-205.
T. W. Kraus 7 T. J. Myron, xe2x80x9cSelf-Tuning PID Controller Uses Pattern Recognition Approachxe2x80x9d, Control Engineering, pp. 106-111, June 1984.
PATTERN RECOGNITION
Another aspect of some embodiments of the invention relates to signal analysis and complex pattern recognition. This aspect encompasses analysis of any data set presented to the system: internal, user interface, or the environment in which it operates. While semantic, optical and audio analysis systems are known, the invention is by no means limited to these types of data.
Pattern recognition involves examining a complex data set to determine similarities (in its broadest context) with other data sets, typically data sets which have been previously characterized. These data sets may comprise multivariate inputs, sequences in time or other dimension, or a combination of both multivariate data sets with multiple dimensions.
The following cited patents and publications are relevant to pattern recognition and control aspects of the present invention, and are herein expressly incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,163, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for determining a desired image signal range from an image having a single background, in particular a radiation image such as a medical X-ray. This reference teaches basic image enhancement techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,664, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and device for recognizing a target among a plurality of known targets, by using a probability based recognition system. This patent document cites a number of other references, which are relevant to the problem of image recognition:
Appriou, A., xe2x80x9cInteret des theories de l""incertain en fusion de donneesxe2x80x9d, Colloque International sur le Radar Paris, 24-28 avril 1989.
Appriou, A., xe2x80x9cProcedure d""aide a la decision multi-informateurs. Applications a la classification multi-capteurs de ciblesxe2x80x9d, Symposium de l""Avionics Panel (AGARD) Turquie, 25-29 avril 1988.
Arrow, K. J., xe2x80x9cSocial choice and individual valvesxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1963).
Bellman, R. E., L. A. Zadeh, xe2x80x9cDecision making in a fuzzy environmentxe2x80x9d, Management Science, 17(4) (December 1970).
Bhatnagar, R. K., L. N. Kamal, xe2x80x9cHandling uncertain information: a review of numeric and non-numeric methodsxe2x80x9d, Uncertainty in Artificial Intelligence, L. N. Kamal. and J. F. Lemmer, Eds. (1986).
Blair, D., R. Pollack, xe2x80x9cLa logique du choix collectifxe2x80x9d Pour la Science (1983).
Chao, J. J., E. Drakopoulos, C. C. Lee, xe2x80x9cAn evidential reasoning approach to distributed multiple hypothesis detectionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 20th Conference on decision and control, Los Angeles, Calif., December 1987.
Dempster, A. P., xe2x80x9cA generalization of Bayesian inferencexe2x80x9d, Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, Vol. 30, Series B (1968).
Dempster, A. P., xe2x80x9cUpper and lower probabilities induced by a multivalued mappingxe2x80x9d, Annals of mathematical Statistics, no. 38 (1967).
Dubois, D., xe2x80x9cModeles mathematiques de l""imprecis et de l""incertain en vue d""applications aux techniques d""aide a la decisionxe2x80x9d, Doctoral Thesis, University of Grenoble (1983).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, xe2x80x9cCombination of uncertainty with belief functions: a reexaminationxe2x80x9d, Proceedings 9 th International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence, Los Angeles (1985).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, xe2x80x9cFuzzy sets and systems-Theory and applicationsxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, New York (1980).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, xe2x80x9cTheorie des possibilites: application a la representation des connaissances en informatiquexe2x80x9d, Masson, Paris (1985).
Duda, R. O., P. E. Hart, M. J. Nilsson, xe2x80x9cSubjective Bayesian methods for rule-based inference systemsxe2x80x9d, Technical Note 124-Artificial Intelligence Center-SRI International.
Fua, P. V., xe2x80x9cUsing probability density functions in the framework of evidential reasoning Uncertainty in knowledge based systemsxe2x80x9d, B. Bouchon, R. R. Yager, Eds. Springer Verlag (1987).
Ishizuka, M., xe2x80x9cInference methods based on extended Dempster and Shafer""s theory for problems with uncertainty/fuzzinessxe2x80x9d, New Generation Computing. 1:159-168 (1983), Ohmsha, Ltd, and Springer Verlag.
Jeffrey, R. J., xe2x80x9cThe logic of decisionxe2x80x9d, The University of Chicago Press, Ltd., London (1983)(2nd Ed.).
Kaufmann, A., xe2x80x9cIntroduction a la theorie des sous-ensembles flousxe2x80x9d. Vol. 1, 2 et 3-Masson-Paris (1975).
Keeney, R. L., B. Raiffa, xe2x80x9cDecisions with multiple objectives: Preferences and value tradeoffsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1976).
Ksienski et al., xe2x80x9cLow Frequency Approach to Target Identificationxe2x80x9d, Proc. of the IEEE, 63(12):1651-1660 (December 1975).
Kyburg, H. E., xe2x80x9cBayesian and non Bayesian evidential updatingxe2x80x9d. Artificial Intelligence 31:271-293 (1987).
Roy, B., xe2x80x9cClassements et choix en presence de points de vue multiplesxe2x80x9d, R.I.R.O.-2eme annee-no. 8, pp. 57-75 (1968).
Roy, B., xe2x80x9cElectre III: un algorithme de classements fonde sur une representation floue des preferences en presence de criteres multiplesxe2x80x9d, Cahiers du CERO, 20(1):3-24 (1978).
Scharlic, A., xe2x80x9cDecider sur plusieurs criteres. Panorama de l""aide a la decision multicriterexe2x80x9d Presses Polytechniques Romandes (1985).
Shafer, G., xe2x80x9cA mathematical theory of evidencexe2x80x9d, Princeton University Press, Princeton. N.J. (1976).
Sugeno, M., xe2x80x9cTheory of fuzzy integrals and its applicationsxe2x80x9d, Tokyo Institute of Technology (1974).
Vannicola et al, xe2x80x9cApplications of Knowledge based Systems to Surveillancexe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 1988 IEEE National Radar Conference, Apr. 20-21, 1988, pp. 157-164.
Yager, R. R., xe2x80x9cEntropy and specificity in a mathematical theory of Evidencexe2x80x9d, Int. J. General Systems, 9:249-260 (1983).
Zadeh, L. A., xe2x80x9cFuzzy sets as a basis for a theory of possibilityxe2x80x9d, Fuzzy sets and Systems 1:3-28 (1978).
Zadeh, L. A., xe2x80x9cFuzzy setsxe2x80x9d, Information and Control, 8:338-353 (1965).
Zadeh, L. A., xe2x80x9cProbability measures of fuzzy eventsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Mathematical Analysis and Applications, 23:421-427 (1968).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,161, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a video image pattern recognition system, which recognizes objects in near real time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,176 and 4,802,230, both incorporated herein by reference, relate to harmonic transform methods of pattern matching of an undetermined pattern to known patterns, and are useful in the pattern recognition method of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,286, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a harmonic transform method for comparing multidimensional images, such as color images, and is useful in the present pattern recognition methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,166, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a pattern recognition system, in which a local optimum match between subsets of candidate reference label sequences and candidate templates. It is clear that this method is useful in the pattern recognition aspects of the present invention. It is also clear that the interface and control system of the present invention are useful adjuncts to the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,166.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,095, incorporated herein by reference, relates to the use of a genetic learning algorithm to adaptively segment images, which is an initial stage in image recognition. This patent has a software listing for this method. It is clear that this method is useful in the pattern recognition aspects of the present invention. It is also clear that the interface and control system of the present invention are useful adjuncts to the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,095.
FRACTAL-BASED IMAGE PROCESSING
Fractals are a relatively new field of science and technology that relate to the study of order and chaos. While the field of fractals is now very dense, a number of relevant principles are applicable. First, when the coordinate axes of a space are not independent, and are related by a recursive algorithm, then the space is considered to have a fractional dimensionality. One characteristic of such systems is that a mapping of such spaces tends to have self-similarity on a number of scales. Interestingly, natural systems have also been observed to have self-similarity over several orders of magnitude, although as presently believed, not over an unlimited range of scales. Therefore, one theory holds that images of natural objects may be efficiently described by iterated function systems (IFS), which provide a series of parameters for a generic formula or algorithm, which, when the process is reversed, is visually similar to the starting image. Since the xe2x80x9cnoisexe2x80x9d of the expanded data is masked by the xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d appearance of the result, visually acceptable image compression may be provided at relatively high compression ratios. This theory remains the subject of significant debate, and, for example, wavelet algorithm advocates claim superior results for a more general set of starting images. It is noted that, on a mathematical level, wavelets and fractal theories have some common threads.
According to a particular embodiment of the invention, the expression of an image as an ordered set of coefficients of an algorithm, wherein the coefficients relate to elements of defined variation in scale, and the resulting set of coefficients is related to the underlying image morphology, is exploited in order to provide a means for pattern analysis and recognition without requiring decompression to an orthogonal coordinate space.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,447, and 4,941,193, both incorporated herein by reference, relate to the compression of image data by using fractal transforms. These are discussed in detail below. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,447 cites a number of references, relevant to the use of fractals in image processing:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,659.
xe2x80x9cA New Class of Markov Processes for Image Encodingxe2x80x9d, School of Mathematics, Georgia Inst. of Technology (1988), pp. 14-32.
xe2x80x9cConstruction of Fractal Objects with Iterated Function Systemsxe2x80x9d, Siggraph ""85 Proceedings, 19(3):271-278 (1985).
xe2x80x9cData Compression: Pntng by Numbrsxe2x80x9d, The Economist, May 21, 1988.
xe2x80x9cFractal Geometry-Understanding Chaosxe2x80x9d, Georgia Tech Alumni Magazine, p. 16 (Spring 1986).
xe2x80x9cFractal Modelling of Biological Structuresxe2x80x9d, Perspectives in Biological Dynamics and Theoretical Medicine, Koslow, Mandell, Shlesinger, eds., Annals of New York Academy of Sciences, vol. 504, 179-194 (date unknown).
xe2x80x9cFractal Modelling of Real World Images. Lecture Notes for Fractals: Introduction, Basics and Perspectivesxe2x80x9d, Siggraph (1987).
xe2x80x9cFractals-A Geometry of Naturexe2x80x9d, Georgia Institute of Technology Research Horizons, p. 9 (Spring 1986).
A. Jacquin, xe2x80x9cA Fractal Theory of Iterated Markov Operators with Applications to Digital Image Codingxe2x80x9d, PhD Thesis, Georgia Tech, 1989.
A. Jacquin, xe2x80x9cImage Coding Based on a Fractal Theory of Iterated Contractive Image Transformationsxe2x80x9d p.18, January 1992 (Vol 1 Issue 1) of IEEE Trans on Image Processing.
A. Jacquin, xe2x80x98Fractal image coding based on a theory of iterated contractive image transformationsxe2x80x99, Proc. SPIE Visual Communications and Image Processing, 1990, pages 227-239.
A. E. Jacquin, xe2x80x98A novel fractal block-coding technique for digital imagesxe2x80x99, Proc. ICASSP 1990.
Baldwin, William, xe2x80x9cJust the Bare Facts, Pleasexe2x80x9d, Forbes Magazine, Dec. 12, 1988.
Barnsley et al., xe2x80x9cA Better Way to Compress Imagesxe2x80x9d, Byte Magazine, January 1988, pp. 213-225.
Barnsley et al., xe2x80x9cChaotic Compressionxe2x80x9d, Computer Graphics World. November 1987.
Barnsley et al., xe2x80x9cHarnessing Chaos For Images Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Computer Graphics. 22(4):131-140 (August, 1988).
Barnsley et al., xe2x80x9cHidden Variable Fractal Interpolation Functionsxe2x80x9d, School of Mathematics. Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, Ga. 30332, July, 1986.
Barnsley, M. F., xe2x80x9cFractals Everywherexe2x80x9d, Academic Press, Boston, Mass., 1988.
Barnsley, M. F., and Demko, S., xe2x80x9cIterated Function Systems and The Global Construction of Fractalsxe2x80x9d, Proc. R. Soc. Lond., A399:243-275 (1985).
Barnsley, M. F., Ervin, V., Hardin, D., Lancaster, J., xe2x80x9cSolution of an Inverse Problem for Fractals and Other Setsxe2x80x9d, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 83:1975-1977 (April 1986).
Beaumont J M, xe2x80x9cImage data compression using fractal techniquesxe2x80x9d, British Telecom Technological Journal 9(4):93-108 (1991).
Byte Magazine, January 1988, supra, cites:
D. S. Mazel, Fractal Modeling of Time-Series Data, PhD Thesis, Georgia Tech, 1991. (One dimensional, not pictures).
Derra, Skip, xe2x80x9cResearchers Use Fractal Geometry, .xe2x80x9d, Research and Development Magazine, March 1988.
Elton, J., xe2x80x9cAn Ergodic Theorem for Iterated Mapsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Ergodic Theory and Dynamical Systems, 7 (1987).
Fisher Y, xe2x80x9cFractal image compressionxe2x80x9d, Siggraph 92.
Fractal Image Compression Michael F. Barnsley and Lyman P. Hurd ISBN 0-86720-457-5, ca. 250 pp.
Fractal Image Compression: Theory and Application, Yuval Fisher (ed.), Springer Verlag, New York, 1995. ISBN number 0-387-94211-4.
Fractal Modelling of Biological Structures, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology (date unknown).
G. E. Oien, S. Lepsoy and T. A. Ramstad, xe2x80x98An inner product space approach to image coding by contractive transformationsxe2x80x99, Proc. ICASSP 1991, pp 2773-2776.
Gleick, James, xe2x80x9cMaking a New Sciencexe2x80x9d, pp. 215, 239, date unknown.
Graf S, xe2x80x9cBarnsley""s Scheme for the Fractal Encoding of Imagesxe2x80x9d, Journal Of Complexity, V8, 72-78 (1992).
Jacobs, E. W., Y. Fisher and R. D. Boss. xe2x80x9cImage Compression: A study of the Iterated Transform Method. Signal Processing 29, (1992) 25-263.
M. Barnsley, L. Anson, xe2x80x9cGraphics Compression Technology, SunWorld, October 1991, pp. 42-52.
M. F. Barnsley, A. Jacquin, F. Malassenet, L. Reuter and A. D. Sloan, xe2x80x98Harnessing chaos for image synthesisxe2x80x99, Computer Graphics, vol 22 no 4 pp 131-140, 1988.
M. F. Barnsley, A. E. Jacquin, xe2x80x98Application of recurrent iterated function systems to imagesxe2x80x99, Visual Comm. and Image Processing, vol SPIE-1001, 1988.
Mandelbrot, B., xe2x80x9cThe Fractal Geometry of Naturexe2x80x9d, W. H. Freeman and Co., San Francisco, Calif., 1982, 1977.
Monro D M and Dudbridge F, xe2x80x9cFractal block coding of imagesxe2x80x9d, Electronics Letters 28(11):1053-1054 (1992).
Monro D. M. and Dudbridge F. xe2x80x98Fractal approximation of image blocksxe2x80x99, Proc ICASSP 92, pp. III: 485-488.
Monro D. M. xe2x80x98A hybrid fractal transformxe2x80x99, Proc ICASSP 93, pp. V: 169-72.
Monro D. M., Wilson D., Nicholls J. A. xe2x80x98High speed image coding with the Bath Fractal Transformxe2x80x99, IEEE International Symposium on Multimedia Technologies Southampton, April 1993.
Peterson, Ivars, xe2x80x9cPacking It In-Fractals.xe2x80x9d, Science News, 131(18):283-285 (May 2, 1987).
S. A. Hollatz, xe2x80x9cDigital image compression with two-dimensional affine fractal interpolation functionsxe2x80x9d, Department of Mathematics and Statistics, University of Minnesota-Duluth, Technical Report 91-2. (a nuts-and-bolts how-to-do-it paper on the technique).
Stark, J., xe2x80x9cIterated function systems as neural networksxe2x80x9d, Neural Networks, Vol 4, pp 679-690, Pergamon Press, 1991.
Vrscay, Edward R. xe2x80x9cIterated Function Systems: Theory, Applications, and the Inverse Problem. Fractal Geometry and Analysis, J. Belair and S. Dubuc (eds.) Kluwer Academic, 1991. 405-468.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,600, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for compression and decompression of digital image data, using fractal methods. According to this method, digital image data is automatically processed by dividing stored image data into domain blocks and range blocks. The range blocks are subjected to processes such as a shrinking process to obtain mapped range blocks. The range blocks or domain blocks may also be processed by processes such as affine transforms. Then, for each domain block, the mapped range block which is most similar to the domain block is determined, and the address of that range block and the processes the blocks were subjected to are combined as an identifier which is appended to a list of identifiers for other domain blocks. The list of identifiers for all domain blocks is called a fractal transform and constitutes a compressed representation of the input image. To decompress the fractal transform and recover the input image, an arbitrary input image is formed into range blocks and the range blocks processed in a manner specified by the identifiers to form a representation of the original input image.
xe2x80x9cImage Compression Using Fractals and Waveletsxe2x80x9d, Final Report for the Phase II Contract Sponsored by the Office of Naval Research, Contract No. N00014-91-C-0117, Netrologic Inc., San Diego, Calif. (Jun. 2, 1993), relates to various methods of compressing image data, including fractals and wavelets. This method may also be applicable in pattern recognition applications. This reference provides theory and comparative analysis of compression schemes.
A fractal-processing method based image extraction method is described in Kim, D. H.; Caulfield, H. J.; Jannson, T.; Kostrzewski, A.; Savant, G, xe2x80x9cOptical fractal image processor for noise-embedded targets detectionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, Vol. 2026, p. 144-9 (1993) (SPIE Conf: Photonics for Processors, Neural Networks, and Memories Jul. 12-15, 1993, San Diego, Calif., USA). According to this paper, a fractal dimensionality measurement and analysis-based automatic target recognition (ATR) is described. The ATR is a multi-step procedure, based on fractal image processing, and can simultaneously perform preprocessing, interest locating, segmenting, feature extracting, and classifying. See also, Cheong, C. K.; Aizawa, K.; Saito, T.; Hatori, M., xe2x80x9cAdaptive edge detection with fractal dimensionxe2x80x9d, Transactions of the Institute of Electronics. Information and Communication Engineers D-II, J76D-II(11):2459-63 (1993); Hayes, H. I.; Solka, J. L.; Priebe, C. E.; xe2x80x9cParallel computation of fractal dimensionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:219-30 (1993); Priebe, C. E.; Solka, J. L.; Rogers, G. W., xe2x80x9cDiscriminant analysis in aerial images using fractal based featuresxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:196-208(1993). See also, Anson, L., xe2x80x9cFractal Image Compressionxe2x80x9d, Byte, October 1993, pp. 195-202; xe2x80x9cFractal Compression Goes On-Linexe2x80x9d, Byte, September 1993.
Methods employing other than fractal-based algorithms may also be used. See, e.g., Liu, Y., xe2x80x9cPattern recognition using Hilbert spacexe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1825:63-77 (1992), which describes a learning approach, the Hilbert learning. This approach is similar to Fractal learning, but the Fractal part is replaced by Hilbert space. Like the Fractal learning, the first stage is to encode an image to a small vector in the internal space of a learning system. The next stage is to quantize the internal parameter space. The internal space of a Hilbert learning system is defined as follows: a pattern can be interpreted as a representation of a vector in a Hilbert space. Any vectors in a Hilbert space can be expanded. If a vector happens to be in a subspace of a Hilbert space where the dimension L of the subspace is low (order of 10), the vector can be specified by its norm, an L-vector, and the Hermitian operator which spans the Hilbert space, establishing a mapping from an image space to the internal space P. This mapping converts an input image to a 4-tuple: t in P=(Norm, T, N, L-vector), where T is an operator parameter space, N is a set of integers which specifies the boundary condition. The encoding is implemented by mapping an input pattern into a point in its internal space. The system uses local search algorithm, i.e., the system adjusts its internal data locally. The search is first conducted for an operator in a parameter space of operators, then an error function delta (t) is computed. The algorithm stops at a local minimum of delta (t). Finally, the input training set divides the internal space by a quantization procedure. See also, Liu, Y., xe2x80x9cExtensions of fractal theoryxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1966:255-68(1993).
Fractal methods may be used for pattern recognition. See, Sadjadi, F., xe2x80x9cExperiments in the use of fractal in computer pattern recognitionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1960:214-22(1993). According to this reference, man-made objects in infrared and millimeter wave (MMW) radar imagery may be recognized using fractal-based methods. The technique is based on estimation of the fractal dimensions of sequential blocks of an image of a scene and slicing of the histogram of the fractal dimensions computed by Fourier regression. The technique is shown to be effective for the detection of tactical military vehicles in IR, and of airport attributes in MMW radar imagery.
In addition to spatial self-similarity, temporal self-similarity may also be analyzed using fractal methods. See, Reusens, E., xe2x80x9cSequence coding based on the fractal theory of iterated transformations systemsxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094(pt.1):132-40(1993). This reference describes a scheme based on the iterated functions systems theory which relies on a 3D approach in which the sequence is adaptively partitioned. Each partition block can be coded either by using the spatial self similarities or by exploiting temporal redundancies.
Fractal compression methods may be used for video data for transmission. See, Hurtgen, B.; Buttgen, P., xe2x80x9cFractal approach to low rate video codingxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094(pt.1):120-31(1993). This reference relates to a method for fast encoding and decoding of image sequences on the basis of fractal coding theory and the hybrid coding concept. The DPCM-loop accounts for statistical dependencies of natural image sequences in the temporal direction. Those regions of the original image where the prediction, i.e. motion estimation and compensation, fails are encoded using an advanced fractal coding scheme, suitable for still images, and whose introduction instead of the commonly used Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT)-based coding is advantageous especially at very low bit rates (8-64 kbit/s). In order to increase reconstruction quality, encoding speed and compression ratio, some additional features such as hierarchical codebook search and multilevel block segmentation may be employed. This hybrid technique may be used in conjunction with the present adaptive interface or other features of the present invention.
Fractal methods may be used to segment an image into objects having various surface textures. See, Zhi-Yan Xie; Brady, M., xe2x80x9cFractal dimension image for texture segmentationxe2x80x9d, ICARCV ""92. Second International Conference on Automation, Robotics and Computer Vision, p. CV-4.3/1-5 vol.1, (1992). According to this reference, the fractal dimension and its change over boundaries of different homogeneous textured regions is analyzed and used to segment textures in infrared aerial images. Based on the fractal dimension, different textures map into different fractal dimension image features, such that there is smooth variation within a single homogeneous texture but sharp variation at texture boundaries. Since the fractal dimension remains unchanged under linear transformation, this method is robust for dismissing effects caused by lighting and other extrinsic factors. Morphology is the only tool used in the implementation of the whole process: texture feature extraction, texture segmentation and boundary detection. This makes possible parallel implementations of each stage of the process.
Rahmati, M.; Hassebrook, L. G., xe2x80x9cIntensity-and distortion-invariant pattern recognition with complex linear morphologyxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition, 27 (4):549-68(1994) relates to a unified model based pattern recognition approach is introduced which can be formulated into a variety of techniques to be used for a variety of applications. In this approach, complex phasor addition and cancellation are incorporated into the design of filter(s) to perform implicit logical operations using linear correlation operators. These implicit logical operations are suitable to implement high level gray scale morphological transformations of input images. In this way non-linear decision boundaries are effectively projected into the input signal space yet the mathematical simplicity of linear filter designs is maintained. This approach is applied to the automatic distortion- and intensity-invariant object recognition problem. A set of shape operators or complex filters is introduced which are logically structured into a filter bank architecture to accomplish the distortion and intensity-invariant system. This synthesized complex filter bank is optimally sensitive to fractal noise representing natural scenery. The sensitivity is optimized for a specific fractal parameter range using the Fisher discriminant. The output responses of the proposed system are shown for target, clutter, and pseudo-target inputs to represent its discrimination and generalization capability in the presence of distortion and intensity variations. Its performance is demonstrated with realistic scenery as well as synthesized inputs.
Sprinzak, J.; Werman, M., xe2x80x9cAffine point matchingxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition Letters, 15(4):337-9(1994), relates to a pattern recognition method. A fundamental problem of pattern recognition, in general, is recognizing and locating objects within a given scene. The image of an object may have been distorted by different geometric transformations such as translation, rotation, scaling, general affine transformation or perspective projection. The recognition task involves finding a transformation that superimposes the model on its instance in the image. This reference proposes an improved method of superimposing the model.
TEMPORAL IMAGE ANALYSIS
Temporal image analysis is a well known field. This field holds substantial interest at present for two reasons. First, by temporal analysis of a series of two dimensional images, objects and object planes may be defined, which provide basis for efficient yet general algorithms for video compression, such as the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) series of standards. Second, temporal analysis has applications in signal analysis for an understanding and analysis of the signal itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,530, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for tracking a moving object in a scene, for example the face of a person in videophone applications, comprises forming an initial template of the face, extracting a mask outlining the face, dividing the template into a plurality (for example sixteen) sub-templates, searching the next frame to find a match with the template, searching the next frame to find a match with each of the sub-templates, determining the displacements of each of the sub-templates with respect to the template, using the displacements to determine affine transform coefficients and performing an affine transform to produce an updated template and updated mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,504 relates to a moving video image estimation system, based on an original video image of time n and time n+1, the centroid, the principal axis of inertia, the moment about the principal axis of inertia and the moment about the axis perpendicular to the principal axis of inertia are obtained. By using this information, an affine transformation for transforming the original video image at time n to the original video image at time n+1 is obtained. Based on the infinitesimal transformation (A), {eAt, and eA(txe2x88x921)} obtained by making the affine transformation continuous with regard to time is executed on the original video image at time n and time n+1. The results are synthesized to perform an interpolation between the frames. {e(a(txe2x88x921)} is applied to the original video system time n+1. The video image after time n+1 is thereby protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,603, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a dynamic method for recognizing objects and image processing system therefor. This reference discloses a method of distinguishing between different members of a class of images, such as human beings. A time series of successive relatively high-resolution frames of image data, any frame of which may or may not include a graphical representation of one or more predetermined specific members (e.g., particular known persons) of a given generic class (e.g. human beings), is examined in order to recognize the identity of a specific member; if that member""s image is included in the time series. The frames of image data may be examined in real time at various resolutions, starting with a relatively low resolution, to detect whether some earlier-occurring frame includes any of a group of image features possessed by an image of a member of the given class. The image location of a detected image feature is stored and then used in a later-occurring, higher resolution frame to direct the examination only to the image region of the stored location in order to (1) verify the detection of the aforesaid image feature, and (2) detect one or more other of the group of image features, if any is present in that image region of the frame being examined. By repeating this type of examination for later and later occurring frames, the accumulated detected features can first reliably recognize the detected image region to be an image of a generic object of the given class, and later can reliably recognize the detected image region to be an image of a certain specific member of the given class. Thus, a human identity recognition feature of the present invention may be implemented in this manner. Further, it is clear that this recognition feature may form an integral part of certain embodiments of the present invention. It is also clear that the various features of the present invention would be applicable as an adjunct to the various elements of the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063.603.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,160, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a motion-pattern recognition apparatus, having adaptive capabilities. The apparatus recognizes a motion of an object that is moving and is hidden in an image signal, and discriminates the object from the background within the signal. The apparatus has an image-forming unit comprising non-linear oscillators, which forms an image of the motion of the object in accordance with an adjacent-mutual-interference-rule, on the basis of the image signal. A memory unit, comprising non-linear oscillators, stores conceptualized meanings of several motions. A retrieval unit retrieves a conceptualized meaning close to the motion image of the object. An altering unit alters the rule, on the basis of the conceptualized meaning. The image forming unit, memory unit, retrieval unit and altering unit form a holonic-loop. Successive alterations of the rules by the altering unit within the holonic loop change an ambiguous image formed in the image forming unit into a distinct image. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,160 cites the following references, which are relevant to the task of discriminating a moving object in a background:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,964.
Shimizu et al, xe2x80x9cPrinciple of Holonic Computer and Holovisionxe2x80x9d, Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication, 70(9):921-930 (1987).
Omata et al, xe2x80x9cHolonic Model of Motion Perceptionxe2x80x9d, IEICE Technical Reports, Mar. 26, 1988, pp. 339-346.
Ohsuga et al, xe2x80x9cEntrainment of Two Coupled van der Pol Oscillators by an External Oscillationxe2x80x9d, Biological Cybernetics, 51:225-239 (1985).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,440, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a pattern recognition apparatus, which compensates for, and is thus insensitive to pattern shifting, thus being useful for decomposing an image or sequence of images, into various structural features and recognizing the features. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,440 cites the following references, incorporated herein by reference, which are also relevant to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,660, 4,630,308, 4,677,680, 4,809.341, 4,864,629, 4,872,024 and 4,905,296.
Recent analyses of fractal image compression techniques have tended to imply that, other than in special circumstances, other image compression methods are xe2x80x9cbetterxe2x80x9d than a Barnsley-type image compression system, due to the poor performance of compression processors and lower than expected compression ratios. Further, statements attributed to Barnsley have indicated that the Barnsley technique is not truly a xe2x80x9cfractalxe2x80x9d technique, but rather a vector quantization process which employs a recursive library. Nevertheless, these techniques and analyses have their advantages. As stated hereinbelow, the fact that the codes representing the compressed image are hierarchical represents a particular facet exploited by the present invention.
Another factor which makes fractal methods and analysis relevant to the present invention is the theoretical relation to optical image processing and holography. Thus, while such optical systems may presently be cumbersome and economically unfeasible, and their implementation in software models slow, these techniques nevertheless hold promise and present distinct advantages.
BIOMETRIC ANALYSIS
Biometric analysis comprises the study of the differences between various organisms, typically of the same species. Thus, the intraspecies variations become the basis for differentiation and identification. In practice, there are many applications for biometric analysis systems, for example in security applications, these allow identification of a particular human.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,658, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a security system employing digitized personal characteristics, such as voice. The following references are cited:
xe2x80x9cVoice Recognition and Speech Processingxe2x80x9d, Elektor Electronics, September 1985, pp. 56-57.
Naik et al., xe2x80x9cHigh Performance Speaker Verification.xe2x80x9d, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0881, IEEE 1986, pp. 881-884.
Shinan et al., xe2x80x9cThe Effects of Voice Disguise.xe2x80x9d, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0885, IEEE 1986, pp. 885-888.
Parts of this system relating to speaker recognition may be used to implement a voice recognition system of the present invention for determining an actor or performer in a broadcast.
NEURAL NETWORKS
Neural networks are a particular type of data analysis tool. There are characterized by the fact that the network is represented by a set of xe2x80x9cweightsxe2x80x9d, which are typically scalar values, which are derived by a formula which is designed to reduce the error between the a data pattern representing a known state and the network""s prediction of that state. These networks, when provided with sufficient complexity and an appropriate training set, may be quite sensitive and precise. Further, the data pattern may be arbitrarily complex (although the computing power required to evaluate the output will also grow) and therefore these systems may be employed for video and other complex pattern analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,164, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a hierarchical constrained automatic learning neural network for character recognition, and thus represents an example of a trainable neural network for pattern recognition, which discloses methods which are useful for the present invention. This Patent cites various references of interest:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,604, 4,774,677 and 4,897,811.
LeCun, Y., Connectionism in Perspective, R. Pfeifer, Z. Schreter, F. Fogelman, L. Steels, (Eds.), 1989, xe2x80x9cGeneralization and Network Design Strategiesxe2x80x9d, pp. 143-55.
LeCun, Y., et al., xe2x80x9cHandwritten Digit Recognition: Applications of Neural.xe2x80x9d, IEEE Comm. Magazine, pp. 41-46 (November 1989).
Lippmann, R. P., xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to Computing with Neural Netsxe2x80x9d, IEEE ASSP Magazine, 4(2):4-22 (April 1987).
Rumelhart, D. E., et al., Parallel Distr. Proc.: Explorations in Microstructure of Cognition, vol. 1, 1986, xe2x80x9cLearning Internal Representations by Error Propagationxe2x80x9d, pp. 318-362.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,100, 5,063,601 and 5,060,278, all incorporated herein by reference, also relate to neural network adaptive pattern recognition methods and apparatuses. It is clear that the methods of U.S Pat. Nos. 5,048,100, 5,060,278 and 5,063,601 may be used to perform the adaptive pattern recognition functions of the present invention. More general neural networks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,134 and 5,058,184, both incorporated herein be reference, which provide background on the use of neural networks. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,184 relates to the use of the apparatus in information processing and feature detection applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,180, incorporated herein by reference, relates to neural network apparatus and method for pattern recognition, and is thus relevant to the intelligent pattern recognition functions of the present invention. This patent cites the following documents of interest:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,876,731 and 4,914,708.
Carpenter, G. A., S. Grossberg, xe2x80x9cThe Art of Adaptive Pattern Recognition by a Self-Organizing Neural Network,xe2x80x9d IEEE Computer, March 1988, pp. 77-88.
Computer Visions, Graphics, and Image Processing 1987, 37:54-115.
Grossberg, S., G. Carpenter, xe2x80x9cA Massively Parallel Architecture for a Self-Organizing Neural Pattern Recognition Machine,xe2x80x9d Computer Vision, Graphics, and Image Processing (1987, 37, 54-115), pp. 252-315.
Gullichsen E., E. Chang, xe2x80x9cPattern Classification by Neural Network: An Experiment System for Icon Recognition,xe2x80x9d ICNN Proceeding on Neural Networks, March 1987, pp. IV-725-32.
Jackel, L. D., H. P. Graf, J. S. Denker, D. Henderson and I. Guyon, xe2x80x9cAn Application of Neural Net Chips: Handwritten Digit Recognition,xe2x80x9d ICNN Proceeding, 1988. pp. II-107-15.
Lippman, R. P., xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets,xe2x80x9d IEEE ASSP Magazine, April 1987, pp. 4-22.
Pawlicki, T. F., D. S. Lee, J. J. Hull and S. N. Srihari. xe2x80x9cNeural Network Models and their Application to Handwritten Digit Recognition,xe2x80x9d ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. 11-63-70.
Chao, T.-H.; Hegblom, E.; Lau, B.; Stoner, W. W.; Miceli, W. J., xe2x80x9cOptoelectronically implemented neural network with a wavelet preprocessorxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2026:472-82(1993), relates to an optoelectronic neural network based upon the Neocognitron paradigm which has been implemented and successfully demonstrated for automatic target recognition for both focal plane array imageries and range-Doppler radar signatures. A particular feature of this neural network architectural design is the use of a shift-invariant multichannel Fourier optical correlation as a building block for iterative multilayer processing. A bipolar neural weights holographic synthesis technique was utilized to implement both the excitatory and inhibitory neural functions and increase its discrimination capability. In order to further increase the optoelectronic Neocognitron""s self-organization processing ability, a wavelet preprocessor was employed for feature extraction preprocessing (orientation, size, location, etc.). A multichannel optoelectronic wavelet processor using an e-beam complex-valued wavelet filter is also described.
Neural networks are important tools for extracting patterns from complex input sets. These systems do not require human comprehension of the pattern in order to be useful, although human understanding of the nature of the problem is helpful in designing the neural network system, as is known in the art. Feedback to the neural network is integral to the training process. Thus, a set of inputs is mapped to a desired output range, with the network minimizing an xe2x80x9cerrorxe2x80x9d for the training data set. Neural networks may differ based on the computation of the xe2x80x9cerrorxe2x80x9d, the optimization process, the method of altering the network to minimize the error, and the internal topology. Such factors are known in the art.
OPTICAL PATTERN RECOGNITION
Optical image processing holds a number of advantages. First, images are typically optical by their nature, and therefore processing by this means may (but not always) avoid a data conversion. Second, many optical image processing schemes are inherently or easily performed in parallel, improving throughput. Third, optical circuits typically have response times shorter than electronic circuits, allowing potentially short cycle times. While many optical phenomena may be modeled using electronic computers, appropriate applications for optical computing, such as pattern recognition, hold promise for high speed in systems of acceptable complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,282, incorporated herein by reference, relates to an optical pattern recognition architecture implementing the mean-square error correlation algorithm. This method allows an optical computing function to perform pattern recognition functions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,282 cites the following references, which are relevant to optical pattern recognition:
Kellman, P., xe2x80x9cTime Integrating Optical Signal Processingxe2x80x9d, Ph. D. Dissertation. Stantord University, 1979, pp. 51-55.
Molley, P., xe2x80x9cImplementing the Difference-Squared Error Algorithm Using An Acousto-Optic Processorxe2x80x9d, SPIE, 1098:232-239, (1989).
Molley, P., et al., xe2x80x9cA High Dynamic Range Acousto-Optic Image Correlator for Real-Time Pattern Recognitionxe2x80x9d, SPIE, 938:55-65 (1988).
Psaltis, D., xe2x80x9cIncoherent Electro-Optic Image Correlatorxe2x80x9d, Optical Engineering, 23(1):12-15 (January/February 1984).
Psaitis, D., xe2x80x9cTwo-Dimensional Optical Processing Using One-Dimensional Input Devicesxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the IEEE, 72(7):962-974 (July 1984).
Rhodes, W., xe2x80x9cAcousto-Optic Signal Processing: Convolution and Correlationxe2x80x9d, Proc. of the IEEE, 69(1):65-79 (January 1981).
Vander Lugt, A., xe2x80x9cSignal Detection By Complex Spatial Filteringxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, IT-10, 2:139-145 (April 1964).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,159,474 and 5,063,602, expressly incorporated herein by reference, also relate to optical image correlators. Also of interest is Li, H. Y., Y. Qiao and D. Psaltis, Applied Optics (April, 1993). See also, Bains, S., xe2x80x9cTrained Neural Network Recognizes Facesxe2x80x9d, Laser Focus World, June, 1993, pp. 26-28; Bagley. H. and Sloan, J., xe2x80x9cOptical Processing: Ready For Machine Vision?xe2x80x9d, Photonics Spectra, August 1993, pp. 101-106.
Optical pattern recognition has been especially applied to two dimensional patterns. In an optical pattern recognition system, an image is correlated width a set of known image patterns represented on a hologram, and the product is a pattern according to a correlation between the input pattern and the provided known patterns. Because this is an optical technique, it is performed nearly instantaneously and the output information can be reentered into an electronic digital computer through optical transducers known in the art. Such a system is described in Casasent, D., Photonics Spectra, November 1991, pp. 134-140. The references cited therein provide further details of the theory and practice of such a system: Lendaris, G. G., and Stanely, G. L., xe2x80x9cDiffraction Pattern Sampling for Automatic Target Recognitionxe2x80x9d, Proc. IEEE 58:198-205 (1979); Ballard, D. H., and Brown, C. M., Computer Vision, Prentice Hall, Englewood Cliffs, N.J. (1982); Optical Engineering 28:5 (May 1988)(Special Issue on product inspection); Richards J., and Casasent, D., xe2x80x9cReal Time Hough Transform for Industrial Inspectionxe2x80x9dProc. SPIE Technical Symposium, Boston 1989 1192:2-21 (1989); Maragos, P., xe2x80x9cTutorial Advances in Morphological Image Processingxe2x80x9d Optical Engineering 26:7:623-632 (1987); Casasent, D., and Tescher, A., Eds., xe2x80x9cHybrid Image and Signal Processing IIxe2x80x9d, Proc. SPIE Technical Symposium, April 1990, Orlando Fla. 1297 (1990); Ravichandran, G. and Casasent, D., xe2x80x9cNoise and Discrimination Performance of the MINACE Optical Correlation Filterxe2x80x9d, Proc. SPIE Technical Symposium, April 1990, Orlando Fla., 1471 (1990); Weshsler, H. Ed., xe2x80x9cNeural Nets For Human and Machine Perceptionxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, New York (1991).
By employing volume holographic images, the same types of paradigms may be applied to three dimensional images.
QUERY BY IMAGE CONTENT
Query by image content, a phrase coined by IBM researchers, relates to a system for retrieving image data stored in a database on the basis of the colors, textures, morphology or objects contained within the image. Therefore, the system characterizes the stored images to generate a metadata index, which can then be searched. Unindexed searching is also possible.
A number of query by image content systems are known, including both still and moving image systems, for example from IBM (QBIC), Apple (Photobook), Belmont Research Inc. (Steve Gallant), BrainTech Inc.; Center for Intelligent Information Retrieval (Umass Amherst), Virage, Inc., Informix Software, Inc. (Illustra), Islip Media, Inc., Magnifi, Numinous Technologies, Columbia University VisualSeek/WebSeek (Chang et al., John R. Smith), Monet (CWI and UvA), Visual Computing Laboratory, UC San Diego (ImageGREP, White and Jain). See also, ISO/IEC MPEG-7 literature.
See, Jacobs, et al., xe2x80x9cFast Multiresolution Image Queryingxe2x80x9d, Department of Computer Science, University of Washington, Seattle Wash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,117, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for indexing multimedia information streams for content-based retrieval.
See also:
Gong et al, xe2x80x9cAn Image Database System with Content Capturing and Fast Image Indexing Abilitiesxe2x80x9d, PROC of the International Conference on Multimedia Computing and Systems, pp. 121-130 May 19, 1994.
Hongjiang, et al., Digital Libraries, xe2x80x9cA Video Database System for Digital Librariesxe2x80x9d, pp. 253-264, May 1994.
S. Abe and Y. Tonomura, Systems and Computers in Japan, vol. 24, No. 7, xe2x80x9cScene Retrieval Method Using Temporal Condition Changesxe2x80x9d, pp. 92-101, 1993.
Salomon et al, xe2x80x9cUsing Guides to Explore Multimedia Databasesxe2x80x9d, PROC of the Twenty-Second Annual Hawaii International Conference on System Sciences. vol. IV, Jan. 3-6, 1989, pp. 3-12 vol. 4. Jan. 6, 1989.
Stevens, xe2x80x9cNext Generation Network and Operating System Requirements for Continuous Time Mediaxe2x80x9d, in Herrtwich (Ed.), Network and Operating System Support for Digital Audio and Video, pp. 197-208, November 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,655, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for representing contents of a single video shot using frames. The method provides a representative frame (Rframe) for a group of frames in a video sequence, selecting a reference frame from the group of frames and storing the reference frame in a computer memory. This system defines a peripheral motion tracking region along an edge of the reference frame and successively tracks movement of boundary pixels in the tracking region, symbolizing any of the length of the shot and the presence of any caption. See, also:
xe2x80x9cA Magnifier Toot for Video Dataxe2x80x9d, Mills et al., Proceedings of ACM Computer Human Interface (CHI), May 3-7, 1992, pp. 93-98.
xe2x80x9cA New Family of Algorithms for Manipulating Compressed Imagesxe2x80x9d, Smith et al., IEEE Computer Graphics and Applications, 1993.
xe2x80x9cAnatomy of a Color Histogramxe2x80x9d, Novak et al., Proceeding of Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, Champaign, Ill., June 1992, pp. 599-605.
xe2x80x9cAutomatic Structure Visualization for Video Editingxe2x80x9d, Ueda et al., InterCHI""93 Conference Proceedings, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, Apr. 24-29, 1993, pp. 137-141.
xe2x80x9cAutomatic Video Indexing and Full-Video Search for Object Appearancesxe2x80x9d, Nagasaka et al., Proceedings of the IFIP TC2/WG2.6 Second Working Conference on Visual Database Systems, North Holland, Sept. 30-Oct. 3, 1991, pp. 113-127.
xe2x80x9cColor Indexingxe2x80x9d, Swain et al., International Journal of Computer Vision, vol. 7, No. 1, 1991, pp. 11-32.
xe2x80x9cContent Oriented Visual Interface Using Video Icons for Visual Database Systemsxe2x80x9d, Tonomura et al., Journal of Visual Languages and Computing (1990) 1, pp. 183-198.
xe2x80x9cDeveloping Power Tools for Video Indexing and Retrievalxe2x80x9d, Zhang et at., Proceedings of SPIE Conference on Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases, San Jose, Calif., 1994.
xe2x80x9cImage Information Systems: Where Do We Go From Here?xe2x80x9d, Chang et al., IEEE Transactions on Knowledge and Data Engineering, vol. 4, No. 5, October 1992, pp. 431-442.
xe2x80x9cImage Processing on Compressed Data for Large Video Databasesxe2x80x9d, Arman et al., Proceedings of First ACM International Conference on Multimedia, Anaheim, Calif., Aug. 1-6, 1993, pp. 267-272.
xe2x80x9cImage Processing on Encoded Video Sequencesxe2x80x9d, Arman et al., ACM Multimedia Systems Journal, to appear 1994.
xe2x80x9cImpact: An Interactive Natural-Motion-Picture Dedicated Multimedia Authoring Systemxe2x80x9d, Ueda et al., Proceedings of Human Factors in Computing Systems (CHI 91), New Orleans, La., Apr. 27-May 2, 1991, pp. 343-350.
xe2x80x9cMPEG: A Video Compression Standard for Multimedia Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Le Gall, Communications of the ACM, vol. 34, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 47-58.
xe2x80x9cNews On-Demand for Multimedia Networksxe2x80x9d, Miller et al., ACM International Conference on Multimedia, Anaheim, Calif., Aug. 1-6, 1993, pp. 383-392.
xe2x80x9cOverview of the px64 kbit/s Video Coding Standardxe2x80x9d, Liou, Communications of the ACM, vol. 34, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 60-63.
xe2x80x9cPattern Recognition by Moment Invariantsxe2x80x9d, Hu et al., Proc. IRE, vol. 49, 1961, p. 1428.
xe2x80x9cPattern Recognition Experiments in the Mandala/Cosine Domainxe2x80x9d, Hsu et al., IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. PAMI-5, No. 5, September 1983, pp. 512-520.
xe2x80x9cThe JPEG Still Picture Compression Standardxe2x80x9d, Wallace, Communications of the ACM, vol. 34, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 31-44.
xe2x80x9cThe Revised Fundamental Theorem of Moment Invariantsxe2x80x9d, Reiss, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. 13, No. 8, August 1991. pp. 830-834.
xe2x80x9cVideoMAP and VideoSpaceIcon: Tools for Anatomizing Video Contentxe2x80x9d, Tonomura et al., Inter CHI""93 Conference Proceedings, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, Apr. 24-29, 1993, pp. 131-136.
xe2x80x9cVisual Pattern Recognition by Moment Invariantsxe2x80x9d, IRE Trans. Inform. Theory, vol. 8, February 1962, pp. 179-187.
xe2x80x9cWatchxe2x80x94Grabxe2x80x94Arrangexe2x80x94See: Thinking with Motion Images via Streams and Collagesxe2x80x9d, Elliott, Ph.D. Thesis, MIT, February 1993.
Book entitled Digital Image Processing, by Gonzalez et al., Addison-Wesley, Readings, Mass., 1977.
Book entitled Digital Picture Processing by Rosenfeld et al., Academic Press, Orlando, Fla., 1982.
Book entitled Discrete Cosine Transformxe2x80x94Algorithms, Advantages, Applications, by Rao et al., Academic Press, Inc., 1990.
Book entitled Sequential Methods in Pattern Recognition and Machine Learning, Fu, Academic, New York, N.Y. 1968.
C.-C. J. Kuo (ed), xe2x80x9cMultimedia Storage and Archiving Systemsxe2x80x9d, SPIE Proc. Vol. 2916 (Nov. 18-Nov. 22, 1996).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,775, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for annotating full motion video and other indexed data structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,774, expressly incorporated herein by reference relates to a system of updating an index file of frame sequences so that it indexes non-overlapping motion image frame sequences. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,965, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and system for operating a data processor to index primary data in real time with iconic table of contents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,860, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for detecting change points in motion picture images. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,449, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a scene boundary detecting apparatus. See also:
xe2x80x9cA show and tell of the QBIC technologyxe2x80x94Query By Image Content (QBIC)xe2x80x9d, IBM QBIC Almaden web site, pp. 1-4.
xe2x80x9cChaos and Non-Linear Models in Economicsxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cChaos Theory in the Financial Markets. Applying Fractals, Fuzzy Logic, Genetic Algorithmsxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cEvolutionary Economics and Chaos Theoryxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cFour Eyesxe2x80x9d, MIT Media Lab web site; pp. 1-2.
xe2x80x9cFrequently asked questions about visual information retrievalxe2x80x9d, Virage Incorporated web site; pp. 1-3.
xe2x80x9cIBM Ultimedia Manager 1.1 and Clinet Searchxe2x80x9d, IBM software web site, pp. 1-4.
xe2x80x9cImage Detection and Registrationxe2x80x9d, Digital Image Processing, Pratt, Wiley, N.Y., 1991.
xe2x80x9cJacob Methodologyxe2x80x9d @ http://WWCSAI.diepa.unipa.it/research/projects/jacob/jacob-method.html.
xe2x80x9cMarket Analysis. Applying Chaos Theory to Invstment and Economicsxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cPhotobookxe2x80x9d, MIT Media Lab web site; Aug. 7, 1996; pp. 1-2.
xe2x80x9cProfiting from Chaos. Using Chaos Theory for Market Timing, Stock Selection and Optionxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cShape Analysisxe2x80x9d, Digital Image Processing, Pratt, Wiley, N.Y., 1991.
xe2x80x9cThe QBIC Projectxe2x80x9d, IBM QBIC Almaden web site, home page (pp. 1-2).
xe2x80x9cViragexe2x80x94Visual Information Retrievalxe2x80x9d, Virage Incorporated, home page.
xe2x80x9cVirage Productsxe2x80x9d, Virage Incorporated web site; pp. 1-2.
xe2x80x9cVisual Information Retrieval: A Virage Perspective Revision 3xe2x80x9d, Virage Incorporated web site; 1995; pp. 1-13.
xe2x80x9cWorkshop Report: NSFxe2x80x94ARPA Workshop on Visual Information Management Systemsxe2x80x9d, Virage Incorporated web. site; pp. 1-15.
A. D. Bimbo, et al, xe2x80x9c3-D Visual Query Language for Image Databasesxe2x80x9d, Journal Of Visual Languages and Computing, 1992, pp. 257-271.
A. E. Cawkell, xe2x80x9cCurrent Activities in Image Processing Part III: Indexing Image Collectionsxe2x80x9d, CRITique, vol. 4, No. 8. May 1992, pp. 1-11, ALSIB, London.
A. Pizano et al, xe2x80x9cCommunicating with Pictorial Databasesxe2x80x9d, Human-Machine Interactive Systems, pp. 61-87, Computer Science Dept, UCLA, 1991.
A. Yamamoto et al, xe2x80x9cExtraction of Object Features from Image and its Application to Image Retrievalxe2x80x9d, IEEE 9th International Conference On Pattern Recognition, 1988, 988-991.
A. Yamamoto et al, xe2x80x9cImage Retrieval System Based on Object Featuresxe2x80x9d, IEEE Publication No. CH2518-9/87/0000-0132, 1987, pp. 132-134.
A. Yamamoto et al., xe2x80x9cExtraction of Object Features and Its Application to Image Retrievalxe2x80x9d, Trans. of IEICE, vol. E72, No. 6, 771-781 (June 1989).
A. Yamamoto et al., xe2x80x9cExtraction of Object Features from Image and Its Application to Image Retrievalxe2x80x9d, Proc. 9th Annual Conference on Pattern Recognition, vol. 11, pp. 988-991 (November 1988).
A. Soffer and H. Samet. Retrieveal by content in symbolic-image databases. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technologyxe2x80x94Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV, pages 144-155. ISandT/SPIE, 1996.
Abadi, M., et al, xe2x80x9cAuthentication and Delegation with Smart-cardsxe2x80x9d, Oct. 22, 1990, revised Jul. 30, 1992 Report 67, Systems Research Center, Digital Equipment Corp., Palo Alto, Calif.
Advertisement for xe2x80x9cTV Decision,xe2x80x9d CableVision, Aug. 4, 1986.
American National Standard, xe2x80x9cFinancial Institution Retail Message Authenticationxe2x80x9d, ANSI X9.19 1986.
American National Standard, xe2x80x9cInterchange Message Specification for Debit and Credit Card Message Exchange Among Financial Institutionsxe2x80x9d, ANSI X9.2-1988.
Antonofs, M., xe2x80x9cStay Tuned for Smart TV,xe2x80x9d Popular Science, November 1990, pp. 62-65.
Arman et al., xe2x80x9cFeature Management for Large Video Databasesxe2x80x9d, 1993. (Abstract Only).
ASIAN TECHNOLOGY INFORMATION PROGRAM (ATIP) REPORT: ATIP95,65: Human Computer Interface International, Jul. 1995 Yokohama.
Barber et al. xe2x80x9cUltimedia Manager: Query by Image Content and it""s Applicationsxe2x80x9d IEE, 1994, pp. 424-429, January 1994.
Barros, et al. xe2x80x9cIndexing Multispectral Images for Content-Based Retrievalxe2x80x9d, Proc. 23rd AIPR Workshop on Image and Information Retrieval, Proc. 23rd Workshop, Washington, D.C., October 1994, pp. 25-36.
Belkin, N. J., Croft, W. B., xe2x80x9cInformation Filtering And Information Retrieval: Two Sides of the Same Coin?xe2x80x9d, Communications of the ACM, December 1992, vol. 35, No. 12, pp. 29-38.
Benoit Mandelbrot: xe2x80x9cFractal Geometry of Naturexe2x80x9d, W H Freeman and Co., New York, 1983 (orig ed 1977).
Benoit Mandelbrot: xe2x80x9cFractalsxe2x80x94Form, Chance and Dimensionsxe2x80x9d, W H Freeman and Co., San Francisco, 1977.
Bimbo et al., xe2x80x9cSequence Retrieval by Contents through Spatio Temporal Indexingxe2x80x9d, IEEE on CD-ROM, pp. 88-92, Aug. 24, 1993.
Bolot, J.; Turletti, T. and Wakeman, I.; xe2x80x9cScalable Feedback Control for Multicast Video Distribution In the Internetxe2x80x9d, Computer Communication Review, vol. 24, No. 4 October 1994, Proceedings of SIGCOMM 94, pp. 58-67.
Bos et al., xe2x80x9cSmartCash: a Practical Electronic Payment Systemxe2x80x9d, pp. 1-8; August 1990.
Branko Pecar: xe2x80x9cBusiness Forecasting for Managementxe2x80x9d, McGraw-Hill Book Co., London, 1994.
Brian H Kaye: xe2x80x9cA Random Walk Through Fractal Dimensionsxe2x80x9d, VCH Verlagsgesellschaft, Weinheim, 1989.
Brugliera, Vito, xe2x80x9cDigital On-Screen Displayxe2x80x94A New Technology for the Consumer Interfacexe2x80x9d, Symposium Record Cable Sessions. Jun. 11, 1993, pp. 571-586.
Burk et al, xe2x80x9cValue Exchange Systems Enabling Security and Unobservabilityxe2x80x9d, Computers and Security, September 1990, pp. 715-721.
C. Chang et al, xe2x80x9cRetrieval of Similar Pictures on Pictorial Databasesxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition, vol. 24, No. 7, 1991. pp. 675-680.
C. Chang, xe2x80x9cRetrieving the Most Similar Symbolic Pictures from Pictorial Databasesxe2x80x9d, Information Processing and Management, vol. 28, No. 5, 1992.
C. Faloutsos et al, xe2x80x9cEfficient and Effective Querying by Image Contentxe2x80x9d, Journal of Intelligent Information Systems:Integrating Artificial Intelligence and Database Technologies, vol. 3-4, No. 3, July 1994, pp. 231-262.
C. Goble et al, xe2x80x9cThe Manchester Multimedia Information Systemxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of IEEE Conference, Eurographics Workshop, April, 1991, pp. 244-268.
C. C. Chang and S. Y. Lee. Retrieval of similar pictures on pictorial databases. Pattern Recog., 24(7), 1991.
Case Study: The CIRRUS Banking Network, Comm. ACM 8, 28 pp. 7970-8078, August 1985.
Chalmers, M., Chitson, P., xe2x80x9cBead: Explorations In Information Visualizationxe2x80x9d, 15th Ann. Int""l SIGIR 92/Denmark-June 1992, pp. 330-337.
Chang et al., xe2x80x9cIntelligent Database Retrieval by Visual Reasoningxe2x80x9d, PROC Fourteenth Annual International Computer Software and Application Conference, Oct. 31-Nov. 1, 1990, pp. 459-464.
Chang, Yuh-Lin, Zeng, Wenjun, Kamel, Ibrahim, Alonso, Rafael, xe2x80x9cIntegrated Image and Speech Analysis for Content-Based Video Indexingxe2x80x9d.
Chaum et al, xe2x80x9cUntraceable Electronic Cashxe2x80x9d, Advances in Cryptology, 1988, pp. 319-327.
Chaum et al; xe2x80x9cAchieving Electronic Privacyxe2x80x9d, Scientific American, pp. 319-327; 1988.
Chaum, D. xe2x80x9cSecurity without Identification: Card Computers to Make Big Brother Obsoletexe2x80x9d, Communications of the ACM, 28(10), October 1985, pp. 1030-1044.
Chaum, D. xe2x80x9cUntraceable Electronic Mail, Return Addresses, and Digital Pseudonymsxe2x80x9d, Communications of the ACM, vol. 24, No. 2, February, 1981.
Chaum, D., xe2x80x9cAchieving Electronic Privacyxe2x80x9d, Scientific American, August 1992, pp. 96-101.
Chaum, D. L. et al.; xe2x80x9cImplementing Capability-Based Protection Using Encryptionxe2x80x9d; Electronics Research Laboratory, College of Engineering, University of California, Berkeley, Calif.; Jul. 17, 1978.
Cliff Pickover, Spiral Symmetry (World Scientific).
Cliff Pickover, Chaos in Wonderland: Visual Adventures in a Fractal World (St. Martin""s Press).
Cliff Pickover, Computers and the Imagination (St. Martin""s Press) Cliff Pickover, Mazes for the Mind: Computers and the Unexpected (St. Martin""s Press).
Cliff Pickover, Computers, Pattern, Chaos, and Beauty (St. Martin""s Press).
Cliff Pickover, Frontiers of Scientific Visualization (Wiley).
Cliff Pickover, Visions of the Future: Art, Technology, and Computing in the 21st Century (St. Martin""s Press).
Cohen, Danny; xe2x80x9cComputerized Commercexe2x80x9d; ISI Reprint Series ISI/RS-89/243; October, 1989; Reprinted from Information Processing 89, Proceedings of the IFIP World Computer Congress, held Aug. 28-Sep. 1, 1989.
Cohen, Danny; xe2x80x9cElectronic Commercexe2x80x9d; University of Southern California, Information Sciences Institute, Research Report ISI/RR-89-244; October, 1989.
Common European Newsletter, Multimedia Content manipulation and Management, http://ww.esat.kuleuven.ac.be/xcx9ckonijin/ . . .
CompuServe Information Service Users Guide, CompuServe International, 1986, pp. 109-114.
Computer Shopper, November 1994, xe2x80x9cInternet for Profitxe2x80x9d, pp. 180-182, 187, 190-192, 522-528, 532, 534.
Computer, Vol. 28(9), September 1995.
Compuvid Sales Manual (date unknown).
Corporate Overview, Virage Incorporated web site; pp. 1-4.
Cox, Ingemar J., et al., xe2x80x9cPicHunter: Bayesian Relevance Feedback for Image Retrieval,xe2x80x9d Proc. of the ICPR ""96, IEEE, pp. 361-369.
Cutting, D. R.; Karger, D. R.; Pedersen, J. O. and Tukey, J. W. xe2x80x9cScatter/Gather: A Cluster-based Approach to Browsing Large Document Collectionsxe2x80x9d, 15 Ann. Int""l SIGIR ""92, ACM, 1992, pp. 318-329.
D K Arrowsmith and C M Place: xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to Dynamical Systemsxe2x80x9d, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1990.
Damashek, M., Gauging Similarity via N-Grams: Language-Independent Sorting, Categorization, and Retrieval of Text, pp. 1-11, Jan. 24, 1995.
Data Partner 1.0 Simplifies DB Query Routines, PC Week, Sep. 14, 1992, pp. 55 and 58.
David E Rumelhart and James L McClelland: xe2x80x9cParallel Distributed Processingxe2x80x9d, Vol 1., The MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1986.
Deering, S.; Estrin, D.; Farinacci, D.; Jacobson, V.; Liu, C.: Wei, L; xe2x80x9cAn Architecture for Wide-Area Multicast Routingxe2x80x9d, Computer Communication Review. vol. 24, No. 4, October 1994, Proceedings of SIGCOMM 94, pp. 126-135.
Donal Daly: xe2x80x9cExpert Systems Introducedxe2x80x9d, Chartwell-Bratt, Lund. 1988.
Dukach, Seymon; Prototype Implementation of the SNPP Protocol; allspic.lcs.mit.edu; 1992.
E. Binaghi et al, xe2x80x9cIndexing and Fuzzy Logic Based Retrieval of Color Imagesxe2x80x9d, Visual Database Systems, II, 1992, pp. 79-92.
E. Binaghi et al., xe2x80x9cA Knowledge-Based Environment for Assessment of Color Similarityxe2x80x9d, Proc. 2nd Annual Conference on Topics for A1, pp. 268-285 (1990).
E. Lee, xe2x80x9cSimilarity Retrieval Techniquesxe2x80x9d, Pictorial Information Systems, Springer Verlag, 1980 pp. 128-176.
E. G. M. Petrakis and C. Faloutsos. Similarity searching in large image databases. Technical Report 3388, Department of Computer Science. University of Maryland, 1995.
Edward Reitman: xe2x80x9cExploring the Geometry of Naturexe2x80x9d. Windcrest Books, Blue Ridge Summit, 1989.
Even et al; xe2x80x9cElectronic Walletxe2x80x9d; pp. 383-386;1983.
F. J. Varela and P. Bourgine (eds.): Proceedings of the first European Conference on Artificial Life. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press. (1991).
Fassihi, Theresa and Bishop, Nancy, xe2x80x9cCable Guide Courting National Advertisers,xe2x80x9d Adweek, Aug. 8, 1988.
Flickner, et al. xe2x80x9cQuery by Image and Video Content, the QBIC Systemxe2x80x9d, IEEE Computer 28(9): 23-32, 1995.
Foltz, P. W., Dumais, S. T., xe2x80x9cPersonalized Information Delivery: An Analysis Of Information Filtering Methodsxe2x80x9d, Communications of the ACM. December 1992, vol. 35, No. 12, pp. 51-60.
Frank Pettit: xe2x80x9cFourier Transforms in Actionxe2x80x9d, Chartwell-Bratt, Lund. 1985.
G F Page, J B Gomm and D Williams: xe2x80x9cApplication of Neural Networks to Modelling and Controlxe2x80x9d, Chapman and Hall, London, 1993.
G. Mannes, xe2x80x9cSmart Screensxe2x80x9d, Video Magazine, December 1993) (2 Pages).
G. Tortora et al. xe2x80x9cPyramidal Algorithmsxe2x80x9d, Computer Vision, Graphics and Images Processing, 1990, pp. 26-56.
Gautama, S., D""Haeyer, J. P. F., xe2x80x9cContext Driven Matching in Structural Pattern Recognitionxe2x80x9d.
Gautama, S., Haeyer, J. D., xe2x80x9cLearning Relational Models of Shape: A Study of the Hypergraph Formalismxe2x80x9d.
Gene F Franklin, J David Powell and Abbas Emami-Naeini: xe2x80x9cFeedback Control of Dynamic Systemsxe2x80x9d, Addison-Wesley Publishing Co. Reading, 1994.
George E P Box and Gwilym M Jenkins: xe2x80x9cTime Series Analysis: Forecasting and Controlxe2x80x9d, Holden Day, San Francisco, 1976.
Gifford, D., xe2x80x9cNotes on Community Information Systemsxe2x80x9d, MIT LCS TM-419, December 1989.
Gifford, David K.; xe2x80x9cCryptographic Sealing for Information Secrecy and Authenticationxe2x80x9d; Stanford University and Xerox Palo Alto Research Center; Communication of the ACM; vol. 25, No. 4; April, 1982.
Gifford, David K.; xe2x80x9cDigital Active Advertisingxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/168,519; filed Dec. 16, 1993.
Gligor, Virgil D. et al.; xe2x80x9cObject Migration and Authenticationxe2x80x9d; IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering; vol. SE-5, No. 6; November, 1979.
Gong et al. xe2x80x9cAn Image Database System with Content Capturing and Fast Image Indexing Abilitiesxe2x80x9d IEEE, 1994, pp. 121-130, May 1994.
Gregory L Baker and Jerry P Gollub: xe2x80x9cChaotic Dynamics: An Introductionxe2x80x9d, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1990.
Gupta, Amamath; Weymount, Terry and Jain, Ramesh, xe2x80x9cSemantic Queries With Pictures: The VIMSYS Modelxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 17th International Conference on Very Large Data Bases. pp. 69-79, Barcelona, September, 1991.
H. Tamura et al, xe2x80x9cImage Database Systems: A Surveyxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition, vol. 17, No. 1, 1984, pp. 29-34.
H. Tamura, et al., xe2x80x9cTextural Features Corresponding to Visual Perception,xe2x80x9d IEEE Transactions on System. Man, and Cyb., vol. SMC-8, No. 6, pp. 460-473 (1978).
H. Samet. The quadtree and related hierarchical data structures. ACM Computing Surveys, 16(2):187-260, 1984.
Hans Lauwerier: xe2x80x9cFractalsxe2x80x94Images of Chaosxe2x80x9d, Penguin Books, London, 1991.
Harty et al., xe2x80x9cCase Study: The VISA Transaction Processing System,xe2x80x9d 1988.
Heinz-Otto Peitgen and Deitmar Saupe: xe2x80x9cThe Science of Fractal Imagesxe2x80x9d, Springer-Verlag, New York, 1988.
Heinz-Otto Peitgen, Hartmut Jurgens and Deitmar Saupe: xe2x80x9cFractals for the Classroomxe2x80x9d, Springer-Verlag, 1992.
Hirata, et al. xe2x80x9cQuery by Visual Example. Content Based Image Retrievalxe2x80x9d Advance in Database Technology-EDBT ""92, Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1992, pp. 56-71
Hirzalla et al., xe2x80x9cA Multimedia Query User Interfacexe2x80x9d, IEEE on CD-ROM, pp. 590-593, Sep. 5, 1995.
Hooge, Charles, xe2x80x9cFuzzy logic Extends Pattern Recognition Beyond Neural Networksxe2x80x9d, Vision Systems Design, January 1998, pp. 32-37.
Hou et al., xe2x80x9cMedical Image Retrieval by Spatial Featuresxe2x80x9d, IEEE on CD-ROM, pp. 1364-1369, Oct. 18, 1992.
Iino et al., xe2x80x9cAn Object-Oriented Model for Spatio-Temporal Synchronization of Multimedia Informationxe2x80x9d, May, 1994.
Information Network Institute, Carnegie Mellon University. Internet Billing Server, Prototype Scope Document, Oct. 14, 1993.
Ingemar J. Cox et al., xe2x80x9cTarget Testing and the Pic Hunter Bayesian Multimedia Retrieval System,xe2x80x9d Proc. of the 3d Forum on Research and Technology Advances in Digital Libraries, ADL ""96, IEEE, pp. 66-75.
Intel Corporation, iPower Technology, Marketing Brochure, date unknown.
Intuit Corp. Quicken User""s Guide, xe2x80x9cPaying Bills Electronicallyxe2x80x9d, pp. 171-192; undated.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N1735, MPEG97, July 1997xe2x80x94Stockholm, xe2x80x9cMPEG-7 Applications Documentxe2x80x9d.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2460, MPEG98, October 1998 xe2x80x9cMPEG-7 Context and Objectives (v.10xe2x80x94Atlantic City)xe2x80x9d; ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N1920. MPEG97, October 1997 xe2x80x9cMPEG-7 Context and Objectives (v.5xe2x80x94Fribourg)xe2x80x9d; ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N1733, MPEG97, July 1997, xe2x80x9cMPEG-7 Context and Objectives (v.4xe2x80x94Stockholm)xe2x80x9d.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2461, MPEG98, October 1998xe2x80x94Atlantic City, xe2x80x9cMPEG-7 Requirementsxe2x80x9d.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2462, MPEG98, October 1998xe2x80x94Atlantic City, xe2x80x9cMPEG-7 Applicationsxe2x80x9d.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2467, MPEG98, October 1998xe2x80x94Atlantic City, xe2x80x9cMPEG-7 Content Setxe2x80x9d.
Itzhak Wilf, xe2x80x9cComputer, Retrieve For Me the Video Clip of the Winning Goalxe2x80x9d, Advanced Imaging, August 1998, pp. 53-55.
Ivar Ekeland: xe2x80x9cMathematics and the Unexpectedxe2x80x9d, The University of Chicago Press, Chicago, 1988 Kenneth Falconer: xe2x80x9cFractal Geometryxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, Chichester. 1990.
Ivars Peterson: xe2x80x9cThe Mathematical Touristxe2x80x9d, W H Freeman, New York, 1988.
Iyengar et al., xe2x80x9cCodes Designs for Image Browsingxe2x80x9d, 1994.
J W Bruce and P J Giblin: xe2x80x9cCurves and Singularitiesxe2x80x9d. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1992.
J. Hasegawa et al, xe2x80x9cIntelligent Retrieval of Chest X-Ray Image Database Using Sketchesxe2x80x9d, System And Computers In Japan, 1989, pp. 29-42.
J. M. Chassery, et al., xe2x80x9cAn Interactive Segmentation Method Based on Contextual Color and Shape Criterionxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. PAMI-6, No. 6, (November 1984).
J. Wachman, xe2x80x9cA Video Browser that Learns by Examplexe2x80x9d, Masters Thesis, Massachusetts Institute of Technology: 1996; also appears as MIT Media Laboratory Technical Report No. 383.
J. Hafner, H. S. Sawhney, W. Equitz, M. Flickner, and W. Niblack. Efficient color histogram indexing for quadratic form distance functions. IEEE Trans. Pattern Anal. Machine Intell., July 1995.
J. R. Bach, C. Fuller, A. Gupta, A. Hampapur, B. Horowitz. R. Humphrey, R. C. Jain, and C. Shu. Virage image search engine: an open framework for image management. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technologyxe2x80x94Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV, pages 76-87. ISandT/SPIE, 1996.
J. R. Smith and S.-F. Chang. Querying by color regions using the VisualSEEk content-based visual query system. In M. T. Maybury, editor, Intelligent Multimedia Information Retrieval. IJCAI, 1996.
J. R. Smith and S.-F. Chang. Tools and techniques for color image retrieval. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technologyxe2x80x94Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV, volume 2670, San Jose, Calif., February 1996. ISandT/SPIE.
Jacobs, Charles E., Finkelstein, Adam, Salesin, David H., xe2x80x9cFast Multiresolution Image Queryingxe2x80x9d.
James Gleick: xe2x80x9cChaosxe2x80x94Making a New Sciencexe2x80x9d, Heinemann, London, 1988.
Jane Hunter, xe2x80x9cThe Application of Metadata Standards to Video Indexingxe2x80x9d http ://www.dtsc.edu.au/RDU/staff/jane-hunter/EuroDL/final.html ( less than Dec. 24, 1998).
Jim Binkley and Leslie Young, Rama: An Architecture for Internet Information Filtering, Journal of Intelligent Information Systems: Integrating Artificial Intelligence and Database Technologies, vol. 5, No. 2, September 1995, pp. 81-99.
Jonathan Berry, xe2x80x9cA Potent New Tool for Selling Database Marketingxe2x80x9d, Business Week, Sep. 5, 1994, pp. 34-40.
Joseph L McCauley: xe2x80x9cChaos, Dymanics, and Fractalsxe2x80x9d, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1993.
JPL New Technology Report NPO-20213, Nasa Tech Brief Vol. 22, No. 4, Item #156 (April 1998).
Judith H. Irven et al., xe2x80x9cMulti-Media Information Services: A Laboratory Studyxe2x80x9d, IEEE Communications Magazine, vol. 26, No. 6, June, 1988, pp. 24-44.
K V Mardia, J T Kent and J M Bibby: xe2x80x9cMultivariate Analysisxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, London, 1979.
K. Hirata et al, xe2x80x9cQuery by Visual Example Content Based Image Retrievalxe2x80x9d, Advances In Database Technology, March, 1992, pp. 57-71.
K. Wakimoto et al, xe2x80x9cAn Intelligent User Interface to an Image Database using a Figure interpretation Methodxe2x80x9d, IEEE Publication No. CH2898-5/90/0000/0516, 1990, pp. 516-520.
K. Woolsey, xe2x80x9cMultimedia Scoutingxe2x80x9d, IEEE Computer Graphics And Applications, July 1991 pp. 26-38.
Kelly et al. xe2x80x9cEfficiency Issues Related to Probability Density Function Comparisonxe2x80x9d, SPIE vol. 2670, pp. 42-49 January 1996.
Kelly, P. M., et al. xe2x80x9cCandid Comparison Algorithm for Navigating Digital Image Databasesxe2x80x9d, Proceedings 7th International Working Conference on Scientific and Statistical Database Management, pp. 252-258, 1994.
Krajewski, M. et al, xe2x80x9cApplicability of Smart Cards to Network User Authenticationxe2x80x9d, Computing Systems, vol. 7, No. 1, 1994.
Krajewski, M., xe2x80x9cConcept for a Smart Card Kerberosxe2x80x9d, 15th National Computer Security Conference, October 1992.
Krajewski, M., xe2x80x9cSmart Card Augmentation of Kerberos, Privacy and Security Research Group Workshop on Network and Distributed System Securityxe2x80x9d, February 1993.
Lampson, Butler; Abadi, Martin; Burrows, Michael; and Wobber, Edward; xe2x80x9cAuthentication in Distributed Systems: Theory and Practicexe2x80x9d; ACM Transactions on Computer Systems; vol. 10, No. 4; November, 1992; pp. 265-310.
Landis, Sean, xe2x80x9cContent-Based Image Retrieval Systems for Interior Designxe2x80x9d, http://www.tc.cornell.edu/Visualization/Education/cs718/fall1995/landis/index.html.
Langton C G (ed): Artificial Life; Proceedings of the first international conference on Artificial life, Redwood City: Addison-Wessley (1989).
Lee et al., xe2x80x9cVideo Indexingxe2x80x94An Approach based on Moving Object and Trackxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases, pp. 25-36. February 1993.
Lee, Denis, et al., xe2x80x9cQuery by Image Content Using Multiple Objects and Multiple Features: User Interface Issues,xe2x80x9d 1994 Int""l Conf. on Image Processing, IEEE, pp. 76-80.
Lennart Ljung and Torsten Soderstrom: xe2x80x9cTheory and Practice of Recursive Identificationxe2x80x9d, The MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1983.
Lennart Ljung: xe2x80x9cSystem Identification; Theory for the Userxe2x80x9d, Prentice-Hall Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1987.
Loeb, S., xe2x80x9cArchitecting Personalized Delivery of Multimedia Informationxe2x80x9d, Communications of the ACM, December 1992, vol. 35, No. 12, pp. 39-50.
M V Berry, I C Persival and N O Weiss: xe2x80x9cDynamical Chaosxe2x80x9d, The Royal Society, London, 1987, Proceedings of a Royal Society Discussion Meeting held on Feb. 4 and 5 1987.
M. Bender, xe2x80x9cEFTS: Electronic Funds Transfer Systemsxe2x80x9d, Kennikat Press, Port Washington, N.Y., pp. 43-46 1975.
M. H. O""Docherty et al, xe2x80x9cMultimedia Information Systemxe2x80x94The Management and Semantic Retrieval of all Electronic Data Typesxe2x80x9d, The Computer Journal, vol. 34, No. 3, 1991.
M. Ioka, xe2x80x9cA Method of Defining the Similarity of Images on the Basis of Color Informationxe2x80x9d, Bulletin Of The National Museum Of Ethnology Special Issue, pp. 229-244, No. 17, November 1992.
M. Kurokawa, xe2x80x9cAn Approach to Retrieving Images by Using their Pictorial Featuresxe2x80x9d, IBM Research, Japan, September 1989.
M. Swain et al, xe2x80x9cColor Indexingxe2x80x9d, International Journal Of Computer Vision, 1991, pp. 12-32.
M. Stricker and A. Dimai. Color indexing with weak spatial constraints. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technologyxe2x80x94Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV. pages 29-41. ISandT/SPIE, 1996.
M. Stricker and M. Orengo. Similarity of color images. In Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases III, volume SPIE Vol. 2420, February 1995.
Mackay et al., xe2x80x9cVirtual Video Editing in Interactive Multimedia Applicationsxe2x80x9d, 1989.
Manners, George, xe2x80x9cSmart Screens; Development of Personal Navigation Systems for TV Viewers,xe2x80x9d Video Magazine, December 1993.
Martin Casdagli and Stephen Eubank: xe2x80x9cNonlinear Modelling and Forecastingxe2x80x9d, Addison-Wesley Publishing Co., Redwood City, 1992.
Martinez et al. xe2x80x9cImagenet: A Global Distribution Database for Color Image Storage and Retrieval in Medical Imaging Systemsxe2x80x9dIEEE, 1992, 710-719, May 1992.
Marvin A. Sirbu; Internet Billing Service Design And Prototype Implementation; pp. 1-19; An Internet Billing Server.
Masahiro Morita and Yoichi Shinoda, Information Filtering Based on User Behavior Analysis and Best Match Text Retrieval, Proceedings of the Seventeenth Annual International ACM-SIGIR Conference on Research and Development in Information Retrieval, Dublin, Jul. 3-6, 1994, Pages Title Page (272)-281.
Medvinsy et al, xe2x80x9cNetCash: A Design for Practical Electronic Currency on the Internetxe2x80x9d, Proc. 1st ACM Conf. on Comp. and Comm. Security, November 1993.
Medvinsy et al., xe2x80x9cElectronic Currency for the Internetxe2x80x9d, Electronic Markets. pp. 30-31, September 1993.
Meyer, J. A., Roitblat, H. L., Wilson, W. (eds.): From Animals to Animats. Proceedings of the Second International Conference on Simulation of Adaptive Behaviour, Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press. (1991).
Middleton, G. V. ed., 1991, Nonlinear Dynamics, Chaos and Fractals, with Applications to Geological Systems. Geol. Assoc. Canada Short Course Notes Vol. 9 (available from the GAC at Memorial University of Newfoundland, St. John""s NF A1B 3X5).
Mills, xe2x80x9cMedia Composition for Casual Usersxe2x80x9d, 1992.
Minneman et al., xe2x80x9cWhere Were We: making and using near-synchronous, pre-narrative videoxe2x80x9d, Multimedia ""93, pp. 1-11. December 1993.
N. Hutheesing, xe2x80x9cInteractivity for the passivexe2x80x9d, Forbes magazine Dec. 6, 1993 ((@ Forbes Inc. 1993) (2 pages).
N. S. Chang et al., xe2x80x9cQuery-by-Pictorial Examplexe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering, vol. SE-6, No. 6, pp. 519-524 (November 1980).
N. S. Chang, et al., xe2x80x9cPicture Query Languages for Pictorial Data-Base Systemsxe2x80x9d, Computer vol. 14, No. 11, pp. 23-33 (November 1981).
Nagasaka et al., xe2x80x9cAutomatic Video Indexing and Full-Video Search for Object Appearancesxe2x80x9d, Visual Database Systems, (Knuth et al., eds.), pp. 113-126. January 1992.
National Westminster Bank Group Brochure; pp. 1-29; undated.
Needham, Roger M. and Schroeder, Michael D.; xe2x80x9cUsing Encryption for Authentication in Large Networks of Computersxe2x80x9d; Communications of the ACM; vol. 21, No. 12; December, 1978; pp. 993-999.
Needham, Roger M.; xe2x80x9cAdding Capability Access to Conventional File Serversxe2x80x9d; Xerox Palo Alto Research Center; Palo Alto, Calif.
Newman, B. C., xe2x80x9cProxy-Based Authorization and Accounting for Distributed Systemsxe2x80x9d, Proc. 13th Int. Conf. on Dist. Comp. Sys., May 1993.
Niblack, W. et al., xe2x80x9cThe QBIC Project: Querying Images by Content Using Color, Texture, and Shapexe2x80x9d, IBM Computer Science Research Report, pp. 1-20 (Feb. 1, 1993).
Nussbaumer et al., xe2x80x9cMultimedia Delivery on Demand: Capacity Analysis and Implicationsxe2x80x9d, Proc 19th Conference on Local Computer Networks, Oct. 2-5, 1994, pp. 380-386.
O. Guenther and A. Buchmann, Research issues in spatial databases. In ACM SIGMOD Record, volume 19, December 1990.
Okamoto et al; xe2x80x9cUniversal Electronic Cashxe2x80x9d, pp. 324-337; 1991.
Ono, Atsushi, et al., xe2x80x9cA Flexible Content-Based Image Retrieval System with Combined Scene Description Keyword,xe2x80x9dProc. of Multimedia ""96, IEEE, pp. 201-208.
Otis Port, xe2x80x9cWonder Chips-How They""ll Make Computing Power Ultrafast and Ultracheapxe2x80x9d, Business Week, Jul. 4, 1994, pp. 86-92.
P G Drazin: xe2x80x9cNonlinear Systemxe2x80x9d, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1992.
P. Stanchev et al, xe2x80x9cAn Approach to Image Indexing of Documentsxe2x80x9d. Visual Database Systems, II, 1992, pp. 63-77.
Peter J Diggle: xe2x80x9cTime Series: A Biostatistical Introductionxe2x80x9d, Clarendon Press, Oxford, 1990.
Peters:xe2x80x9cChaos and Order in the Capital Marketsxe2x80x9d, Wiley, 1991 Gershenfeld and Weigend: xe2x80x9cThe Future of Time Seriesxe2x80x9d, Addison-Wesley, 1993.
Pfitzmann et al; xe2x80x9cHow to Break and Repair a Provably Secure Untraceable Payment Systemxe2x80x9d; pp. 338-350; 1991.
Phillips, xe2x80x9cMediaView: a general multimedia digital publication systemxe2x80x9d, Comm. of the ACM, v. 34, n. 7, pp. 75-83. July 1991.
Predrag Cvitanovic: xe2x80x9cUniversality in Chaosxe2x80x9d, Adam Hilger, Bristol. 1989.
R. Mehrotra et al, xe2x80x9cShape Matching Utilizing Indexed Hypotheses Generation and Testingxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions On Robotics, vol. 5, No. 1, February 1989, pp. 70-77.
R. Price, et al., xe2x80x9cApplying Relevance Feedback to a Photo Archival Systemxe2x80x9d, Journal of Information Science 18, pp. 203-215 (1992).
R. W. Picard et al, xe2x80x9cfinding Similar Patterns in Large Image Databasesxe2x80x9d, IEEE ICASSP, Minneapolis, Minn., vol. V, pp. 161-164, April 1993; also appears in MIT Media Laboratory Technical Report No. 205.
Rangan et al., xe2x80x9cA Window-based Editor for Digital Video and Audioxe2x80x9d, January 1992.
Richards et al., xe2x80x9cThe Interactive Islandxe2x80x9d, IEE Revies, July/August 1991 pp. 259-263.
Rivest, R.; xe2x80x9cThe MD5 Message-Digest Algorithmxe2x80x9d; MIT Laboratory for Computer Science and RSA Data Security, Inc.; April, 1992.
Rivest, R. L. et al., xe2x80x9cA Method for Obtaining Digital Signatures and Public-Key Cryptosystems,xe2x80x9d Laboratory for Computer Science, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, Mass.
Rivest, R. L.; Shamir, A. and Adleman, L.; xe2x80x9cA Method for Obtaining Digital Signatures and Public-Key Cryptosystemsxe2x80x9d, Communications of the ACM, February 1978, vol. 21, No. 2, pp. 120-126.
Robert Brown: xe2x80x9cStatistical Forecasting for Inventory Controlxe2x80x9d, McGraw-Hill Book Co., New York, 1958.
Robinson, G., and Loveless, W., xe2x80x9cTouch-Tonexe2x80x99 Teletextxe2x80x94A Combined Teletext-Viewdata System,xe2x80x9d IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, vol. CE-25, No. 3, July 1979, pp. 298-303.
Roizen, Joseph, xe2x80x9cTeletext in the USA,xe2x80x9d SMPTE Journal, July 1981, pp. 602-610.
Rose, D. E.; Mander, R.; Oren, T., Ponceleon, D. B.; Salomon, G. and Wong, Y. Y. xe2x80x9cContent Awareness in a File System Interface Implementing the xe2x80x98Pilexe2x80x99 Metaphor for Organizing Informationxe2x80x9d, 16 Ann. Int""l SIGIR ""93, ACM, pp. 260-269.
Ross Anderson, xe2x80x9cWhy Cryptosystems Failxe2x80x9d, Proc. 1st Conf. Computer and Comm. Security, pp. 215-227, November 1993.
Ross J. Anderson, xe2x80x9cUEPSxe2x80x94A Second Generation Electronic Walletxe2x80x9d, Proc. of the Second European Symposium on Research in Computer Security (ESORICS), Touluse, France, pp. 411-418, Touluse, France.
Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Chang, Shih-Fu, xe2x80x9cImage Retrieval: Past Present and Futurexe2x80x9d.
Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Mehotra, Sharad, xe2x80x9cBrowsing and retrieving Video Content in a Unified Frameworkxe2x80x9d.
Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Ortega, Michael, Mehotra, Sharad, xe2x80x9cRelevance Feedback: A Power Tool for Interactive Content-Based Image Retrievalxe2x80x9d.
S. Chang et al, xe2x80x9cAn Intelligent Image Database Systemxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions On Software Engineering, vol. 14, No. 5, May 1988, pp. 681-688.
S. Chang et al, xe2x80x9cIconic Indexing by 2-D Stringsxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions On Pattern Analysis And Machine Intelligence, vol. PAMI-9, No. 3, May 1987.
S. Chang et al, xe2x80x9cIconic Indexing by 2-D Stringsxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions On Pattern Analysis And Machine Intelligence, vol. 9, No. 3, May 1987, pp. 413-427.
S. Charles et al, xe2x80x9cUsing Depictive Queries to Search Pictorial Databasesxe2x80x9d, Human Computer Interaction, 1990, pp. 493-498.
S. Lee et al, xe2x80x9c2D C-string: A New Spatial Knowledge Representation for Image Database Systemsxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition, vol. 23, 1990, pp. 1077-1087.
S. Lee et al, xe2x80x9cSimilarity Retrieval of Iconic Image Databasexe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition, vol. 22, No. 6 1989, pp. 675-682.
S. Lee et al, xe2x80x9cSpatial Reasoning and Similarity Retrieval of Images Using 2D C-string Knowledge Representationxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition, 1992, pp. 305-318.
S. Negahdaripour et al xe2x80x9cChallenges in Computer Vision: Future Research Directionxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions On Systems, Man And Cybernetics, pp. 189-199, 1992, at Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition.
S. Tanaka et al, xe2x80x9cRetrieval Method for an Image Database based on Topological Structurexe2x80x9d, SPIE, vol. 1153, 1989, pp. 318-327.
S.-F. Chang. Compressed-domain techniques for image/video indexing and manipulation. In Proceedings, I.E.E.E. International Conference on Image Processing, Washington, D.C., October 1995. invited paper to the special session on Digital Library and Video on Demand.
S.-K. Chang, Q. Y. Shi, and C. Y. Yan. Iconic indexing by 2-D strings. IEEE Trans. Pattern Anal. Machine Intell., 9(3):413-428, May 1987.
S.-K. Chang. Principles of Pictorial Information Systems Design. Prentice Hall, 1989.
Salton, G., xe2x80x9cDevelopments in Automatic Text Retrievalxe2x80x9d, Science, vol. 253, pp. 974-980, Aug. 30, 1991.
Schamuller-Bichl, I., xe2x80x9cIC-Cards in High-Security Applicationsxe2x80x9d, in Selected Papers from the Smart Card 2000 Conference, Springer Verlag, 1991, pp. 177-199.
Semyon Dukach, xe2x80x9cSNPP: A Simple Network Payment Protocolxe2x80x9d, MIT Laboratory for Computer Science, Cambridge, Mass., 1993.
Shann et al. xe2x80x9cDetection of Circular Arcs for Content-Based Retrieval from an Image Databasexe2x80x9d IEE Proc.xe2x80x94Vis. Image Signal Process, vol. 141, No. 1, February 1994, pp. 49-55.
Sheldon G Lloyd and Gerald D Anderson: xe2x80x9cIndustrial Process Controlxe2x80x9d. Fisher Controls Co., Marshalltown, 1971.
Sheth et al., xe2x80x9cEvolving Agents for Personalized Information Filteringxe2x80x9d. Mar. 1-5, 1993, pp. 345-352.
Sheth, B. and Maes, P. xe2x80x9cEvolving Agents For Personalized Information Filteringxe2x80x9d, Proc. 9th IEEE Conference, 1993 pp. 345-352.
Sincoskie, W. D. and Cotton C. J. xe2x80x9cExtended Bridge Algorithms for Large Networksxe2x80x9d, IEEE Network, January 1988-vol. 2, No. 1, pp. 16-24.
Smith, J. et al., xe2x80x9cQuad-Tree Segmentation for Texture-Based Image Queryxe2x80x9d Proceeding ACM Multimedia 94, pp. 1-15, San Francisco, 1994.
Smoliar, S. et al., xe2x80x9cContent-Based Video Indexing and Retrievalxe2x80x9d, IEEE Multimedia, pp. 62-72 (Summer 1994).
Society for Worldwide Interbank Financial Telecommunications S. C., xe2x80x9cA.S.W.I.F.T. Overviewxe2x80x9d, undated.
Spyros Makridakis and Steven Wheelwright: xe2x80x9cThe Handbook of Forecastingxe2x80x9d, John Wiley, New York, 1982.
Steven C Chapra and Raymond P Canale: xe2x80x9cNumerical Methods for Engineersxe2x80x9d, McGraw-Hill Book Co., New York, 1988.
T. Arndt, xe2x80x9cA Survey of Recent Research in Image Database Managementxe2x80x9d, IEEE Publication No. TH0330-1/90/0000/0092, pp. 92-97, 1990.
T. Gevers et al, xe2x80x9cEnigma: An Image Retrieval Systemxe2x80x9d, IEEE 11th IAPR International Conference On Pattern Recognition, 1992, pp. 697-700.
T. Gevers et al, xe2x80x9cIndexing of Images by Pictorial Informationxe2x80x9d, Visual Database Systems, II, 1992 IFIP, pp. 93-101.
T. Kato et al, xe2x80x9cA Cognitive Approach Interactionxe2x80x9d, International Conference Of Multimedia Information Systems, January, 1991, pp. 109-119.
T. Kato et al, xe2x80x9cTrademark: Multimedia Database with Abstracted Representation on Knowledge Basexe2x80x9d, Proceedings Of The Second International Symposium On Interoperable Information Systems, pp. 245-252, November 1988.
T. Kato et al, xe2x80x9cTrademark: Multimedia Image Database System with Intelligent Human Interfacexe2x80x9d, System And Computers In Japan, 1990, pp. 33-46.
T. Kato, xe2x80x9cA Sketch Retrieval Method for Full Color Image Database-Query by Visual Examplexe2x80x9d, IEEE, Publication No. 0-8186-2910-X/92, 1992, pp. 530-533.
T. Kato, xe2x80x9cIntelligent Visual Interaction with Image Database Systems Toward the Multimedia Personal Interfacexe2x80x9d, Journal Of Information Processing, vol. 14, No. 2, 1991, pp. 134-143.
T. Minka, xe2x80x9cAn Image Database Browser that Learns from User Interactionxe2x80x9d, Masters Thesis, Massachusetts Institute of Technology; 1996; also appears as MIT Media Laboratory Technical Report 365.
T.-S. Chua, S.-K. Lim, and H.-K. Pung. Content-based retrieval of segmented images. In Proc. ACM Intern. Conf. Multimedia, October 1994.
Tak W. Yan and Hector Garcia-Molina, SIFTxe2x80x94A Tool for Wide-Area Information Dissemination, 1995 USENIX Technical Conference, New Orleans, La., January 16-20, pp. 177-186.
Tanton, N. E., xe2x80x9cUK Teletextxe2x80x94Evolution and Potential,xe2x80x9d IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, vol. CE-25, No. 3, July 1979, pp. 246-250.
Tenenbaum, Jay M. and Schiffman, Allan M.: xe2x80x9cDevelopment of Network Infrastructure and Services for Rapid Acquisitionxe2x80x9d; adapted from a white paper submitted to DARPA by MCC in collaboration with EIT and ISI.
Training Computers To Note Images, New York Times, Apr. 15, 1992.
Turcotte, Donald L., 1992, Fractals and Chaos in Geology and Geophysics. Cambridge U.P.
TV Communications Advertisement for MSI Datacasting Systems, January 1973.
V. Gudivada et al, xe2x80x9cA Spatial Similarity Measure for Image Database Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Technical Report 91-1, Department of Computer Science, Jackson, Miss., 39217, 1990-1991.
V. N. Gudivada and V. V. Raghavan. Design and evaluation of algorithms for image retrieval by spatial similarity. ACM Trans. on Information Systems. 13(2), April 1995.
Vittal, J., xe2x80x9cActive Message Processing: Message as Messengersxe2x80x9d, pp. 175-195; 1981.
Voydock, Victor et al.; xe2x80x9cSecurity Mechanisms in High-Level Network Protocolsxe2x80x9d; Computing Surveys; vol. 15, No. 2; June 1981.
W Gellert, H Kustner, M Hellwich and H Kastner: xe2x80x9cThe VNR Concise Encyclopedia of Mathematicsxe2x80x9d, Van Nostrand Reinhols Co., New York, 1975.
W. Grosky et al, xe2x80x9cA Pictorial Index Mechanism for Model-based Matchingxe2x80x9d, Data 7 Knowledge Engineering 8, 1992, pp. 309-327.
W. Grosky et al, xe2x80x9cIndex-based Object Recognition in Pictorial Data Managementxe2x80x9d, Computer Vision, 1990, pp. 416-436.
W. Niblack et al, xe2x80x9cFind me the Pictures that Look Like This: IBM""S Image Query Projectxe2x80x9d, Advanced Imaging, April 1993, pp. 32-35.
W. Niblack, R. Barber, W. Equitz, M. Flickner, E. Glasman. D. Petkovic, P. Yanker, and C. Faloutsos. The QBIC project: Querying images by content using color, texture, and shape. In Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases, volume SPIE Vol. 1908, February 1993.
W. T. Freeman et al, xe2x80x9cThe Design and Use of Steerable Filtersxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. 15, No. 9, September 1991. pp. 891-906.
Weber et al., xe2x80x9cMarquee: A Tool for Real-Time Video Loggingxe2x80x9d, CHI ""94. April 1994.
Willett, P., xe2x80x9cRecent Trends in Hierarchic Document Clustering: A Critical Reviewxe2x80x9d, Information Processing and Management, vol. 24, No. 5, pp. 557-597, 1988
William L. Thomas, xe2x80x9cElectronic Program Guide Applications-The Basics of System Designxe2x80x9d, 1994 NCTA Technical Papers, pp. 15-20.
X. Zhang, et al, xe2x80x9cDesign of a Relational Image Database Management System: IMDATxe2x80x9d, IEEE Publication No. TH0166-9/87/0000-0310, 1987, pp. 310-314.
Y. Okada, et al., xe2x80x9cAn Image Storage and Retrieval System for Textile Pattern Adaptable to Color Sensation of the Individualxe2x80x9d, Trans. Inst. Elec. Inf. Comm., vol. J70D. No. 12, pp. 2563-2574, December 1987 (Japanese w/English Abstract).
Y. Yoshida et al, xe2x80x9cDescription of Weather Maps and Its Application to Implementation of Weather Map Databasexe2x80x9d, IEEE 7th International Conference On Pattern Recognition, 1984, pp. 730-733.
Yan et al., xe2x80x9cIndex Structures for Information Filtering Under the Vector Space Modelxe2x80x9d, PROC the 10th International Conference on Data Engineering, pp. 14-15 of DRD203RW User""s Manual relating to the DSS Digital System.
Z. Chen et al, xe2x80x9cComputer Vision for Robust 3D Aircraft Recognition with Fast Library Searchxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition, vol. 24, No. 5, pp. 375-390, 1991, printed in Great Britain.
Zhuang, Yueting, Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Mehotra, Sharad, xe2x80x9cApplying Semantic Association to Support Content-Based Video Retrievalxe2x80x9d.
VIDEO ON DEMAND
Video on demand has long been sought as a means for delivering personalized media content. The practical systems raise numerous issues, including data storage formals, retrieval software, server hardware architecture, multitasking and buffering arrangements, physical communications channel, logical communications channel, receiver and decoder system, user interface, etc. In addition, typically a pay-per-view concept may be employed, with concomitant subscription, royalty collection and accounting issues. See, e.g.:
A. D. Gelman, et al.: A Store-And-Forward Architecture For Video-On-Demand Service; ICC 91 Conf.; June 1991; pp. 842-846.
Caitlin Bestler: Flexible Data Structures and Interface Rituals For Rapid Development of OSD Applications; 93 NCTA Tech. Papers; Jun. 6, 1993; pp. 223-236.
Consumer Digest advertisement: Xpand Your TV""s Capability: Fall/Winter 1992: p. 215.
Daniel M. Moloney: Digital Compression in Todays Addressable Enviroment; 1993 NCTA Technical Papers; Jun. 6, 1993; pp. 308-316.
Great Presentations advertisement: Remote, Remote; 1987; p. 32H.
Henrie van den Boom: An Interactive Videotex System for Two-Way CATV Networks; AEU, Band 40; 1986; pp. 397-401.
Hong Kong Enterprise advertisement: Two Innovative New Consumer Products From SVI; November 1988; p. 379.
IEEE Communications Magazine; vol. 32, No. 5, May 1994New York, N.Y., US, pp. 68-80, XP 000451097 Chang et al xe2x80x9cAn Open Systems Approach to Video on Demandxe2x80x9d.
Proceedings of the IEEE, vol. 82, No. 4, April 1994 New York, N.Y., US, pp. 585-589, XP 000451419 Miller xe2x80x9cA Scenario for the Deployment of Interactive Multimedia Cable Television Systems in the United States in the 1990""sxe2x80x9d.
Reimer, xe2x80x9cMemories in my Pocketxe2x80x9d, Byte, pp. 251-258, February 1991.
Sharpless, xe2x80x9cSubscription teletext for value added servicesxe2x80x9d, August 1985.
DEMOGRAPHICALLY TARGETED ADVERTISING THROUGH ELECTRONIC MEDIA
Since the advent of commercially subsidized print media, attempts have been made to optimize the placement and compensation aspects relating to commercial messages or advertisements in media. In general, advertisers subsidize a large percentage of the cost of mass publications and communications, in return for the inclusion and possibly strategic placement of advertisements in the publication. Therefore, the cost of advertising in such media includes the cost of preparation of the advertisement, a share of the cost of publication and a profit for the content provider and other services. Since the advertiser must bear some of the cost of production and distribution of the content, in addition to the cost of advertisement placement itself, the cost may be substantial. The advertiser justifies this cost because the wide public reception of the advertisement, typically low cost per consumer xe2x80x9cimpressionxe2x80x9d, with a related stimulation of sales due to commercial awareness of the advertisers"" products and services. Therefore, the advertisement is deemed particularly effective if either the audience is very large, with ad response proportionate to the size of the audience, or if it targets a particularly receptive audience, with a response rate higher than the general population.
On the other hand, the recipient of the commercial publication is generally receptive of the advertisement, even though it incurs a potential inefficiency in terms of increased data content and inefficiencies in receiving the content segment, for two reasons. First, the advertisements subsidize the publication, lowering the monetary cost to the recipient. Second, it is considered economically efficient for a recipient to review commercial information relating to prospective purchases or expenditures, rather than directly soliciting such information from the commercial source, i.e., xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d is better than xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d. For this reason specialty publications are produced, including commercial messages appropriate for the particular content of the media or the intended recipients. In fact, in some forms of publications, most, if not all the information content is paid advertisements, with few editorial or independently produced pieces.
Mass media, on the other hand, tends not to include specialty commercial messages, because the interested population is too disperse and the resulting response rate from an advertisement too low, and further because the majority of the audience will be disinterested or even respond negatively to certain messages. Thus, mass media generally includes a majority of retail advertisements, with specialty advertisements relegated, if at all, to a classified section which is not interspersed with other content.
This is the basis for a xe2x80x9cleast common denominatorxe2x80x9d theory of marketing, that mass media must merchandise to the masses, while specialty media merchandises to selected subpopulations. As a corollary, using such types of media, it may be difficult to reach certain specialized populations who do not consistently receive a common set of publications or who receive primarily publications which are unspecialized or directed to a different specialty.
Where a recipient has limited time for reviewing media, he or she must divide his or her available time between mass media and specialty media. Alternatively, publication on demand services have arisen which select content based on a user""s expressed interests. Presumably, these same content selection algorithms may be applied to commercial messages. However, these services are primarily limited distribution, and have content that is as variable as commercial messages. Likewise, mass media often has regionally variable content, such as local commercials on television or cable systems, or differing editions of print media for different regions. Methods are known for demographic targeting of commercial information to consumers; however, both the delivery methods and demographic targeting methods tend to be suboptimal.
Sometimes, however, the system breaks down, resulting in inefficiencies. These result where the audience or a substantial proportion thereof is inappropriate for the material presented, and thus realize a low response rate for an advertiser or even a negative response for the media due to the existence of particular commercial advertisers. The recipients are bombarded with inappropriate information, while the advertiser fails to realize optimal return on its advertising expenditures. In order to minimize the occurrence of these situations, services are available, including A. C. Nielsen Co. and Arbitron, Inc., which seek to determine the demographics of the audience of broadcast media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,653, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a broadcast segment recognition system in which a signature representing a monitored broadcast segment is compared with broadcast segment signatures in a data base representing known broadcast segments to determine whether a match exists. Therefore, the broadcast viewing habits of a user may be efficiently and automatically monitored, without pre-encoding broadcasts or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,306, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for delivering targeting information to a prospective individual user. Personal user information is gathered, as well as information on a user""s use of a product, correlated and stored. Classes of information potentially relevant to future purchases are then identified, and promotions and recommendations delivered based on the information and the user information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,278, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system having a user interface which can access downloaded electronic programs and associated information records, and which can automatically correlate the program information with the preferences of the user, to create and display a personalized information database based upon the results of the correlation. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,914, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for automatically correlating user preferences with a T.V. program information database.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,494, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system which selectively extracts one of a plurality of compressed television signals from a single channel based on viewer characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,344 relates to a system for selecting video programs based on viewers preferences, based on content codes of the programs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,518, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for electronic media program recognition and choice, allowing, for example, parental control of the individual programs presented, without requiring a transmitted editorial code.
VIDEOCONFERENCING TECHNOLOGIES
Videoconferencing systems are well known in the art. A number of international standards have been defined, providing various telecommunication bandwidth and communication link options. For example, H.320, H.323 and H.324 are known transport protocols over ISDN, packet switched networks and public switched telephone networks, respectively. H.324 provides a multimedia information communication and videoconferencing standard for communication over the standard xe2x80x9cplain old telephone systemxe2x80x9d network (xe2x80x9cPOTSxe2x80x9d), in which the video signal is compressed using DCT transforms and motion compensation for transmission over a v.80 synchronous v.34-type modem link. The video image is provided as a video window with relatively slow frame rate. This image, in turn, may be presented on a computer monitor or television system, with appropriate signal conversion. See, Andrew W. Davis, xe2x80x9cHi Grandma!: Is It Time for TV Set POTS Videoconferencing?xe2x80x9d, Advanced Imaging, pp. 45-49 (March 1997); Jeff Child, xe2x80x9cH.324 Paves Road For Mainstream Video Telephonyxe2x80x9d, Computer Design, January 1997, pp. 107-110. A newly proposed set of extensions to H.324, called H.324/M, provides compatibility with mobile or impaired telecommunications systems, and accommodates errors and distortions in transmissions, reduced or variable transmission rates and other anomalies of known available mobile telecommunications systems, such as Cellular, GSM, and PCS.
Four common standards are employed, which are necessary for videoconferencing stations to communicate with each other under common standards. The first is called h.320, and encompasses relatively high bandwidth systems, in increments of 64 kbits/sec digital communication with a synchronous communication protocol. Generally, these systems communicate with 128 kbits/sec, 256 kbits/sec or 384 kbits/sec, over a number of xe2x80x9cbondedxe2x80x9d ISDN B-channels. The second standard h.324, employs a standard POTS communication link with a v.80/v.34bis modem, communicating at 33.6 kbits/sec synchronous. The third standard, is the newly established H.321 standard, which provides for videoconferencing over a packet switched network, such as Ethernet, using IPX or TCP/IP. Finally, there are so-called Internet videophone systems, such as Intel Proshare. See, Andrew W. Davis, xe2x80x9cThe Video Answering Machine: Intel ProShare""s Next Stepxe2x80x9d, Advanced Imaging, pp. 28-30 (March 1997).
In known standards-based videoconferencing systems, the image is generally compressed using a discrete cosine transform, which operates in the spatial frequency domain. In this domain, visually unimportant information, such as low frequencies and high frequency noise are eliminated, leaving visually important information. Further, because much of the information in a videoconference image is repeated in sequential frames, with possible movement, this redundant information is transmitted infrequently and filtered from the transmitted image stream, and described with motion vector information. This motion vector information encodes objects which are fixed or move somewhat between frames. Such known techniques include H.261, with integer pixel motion estimation, and H.263, which provides xc2xd pixel motion estimation. Other techniques for video compression are known or have been proposed, such as H.263+, and MPEG-4 encoding. Many standard videoconferencing protocols require the initial transmission of a full frame image, in order to set both transmitting and receiving stations to the same encoding state. The digital data describing this image is typically Huffman encoded for transmission. Multiple frames may be combined and coded as a unit, for example as so-called PB frames. Other techniques are also known for reducing image data transmission bandwidth for various applications, including video conferencing.
Each remote videoconference terminal has an interface system, which receives the digital data, and separates the video information (H.261, H.263), audio information (G.711, G.723, G.723.1), data protocol information (HDLC, V.14, LAPM, etc.) and control information (H.245, H.221/H.223) into discrete streams, which are processed separately. Likewise, each terminal interface system also assembles the audio information, video information, data protocols and control data for transmission. The control information consists of various types of information; the standard control protocol which addresses the data format, error correction, exception handling, and other types of control; and the multipoint control information. such as which remote videoconference terminal(s) to receive audio information from, selective audio muting, and such. Generally, the standard, low level control information is processed locally, at the codec interface system, and filtered from the remainder of the multipoint control system, with only the extracted content information made available to the other stations.
The ITU has developed a set of multipoint videoconferencing standards or recommendations, T.120-T.133. T.RES series, H.231, H.243, etc. These define control schemes for multiple party video conferences. Typically, these protocols are implemented in systems which either identically replicate the source image data stream from one source to a plurality of destinations, or completely decode and reencode the image in a different format in a xe2x80x9ctranscoderxe2x80x9d arrangement, to accommodate incompatible conference stations. The ITU standards also allow optional data fields which may be used to communicate digital information essentially outside the videoconference scheme, and provide data conferencing capabilities, which allow videoconferencing and data conferencing to proceed simultaneously. See, ITU T.120-T.127, T.130-T.133, T.RES, T.Share and T.TUD recommendations, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
There are a number of known techniques for transmitting and displaying alphanumeric data on a television, the most common of which are teletext, used primarily in Europe, and closed caption, which is mandated in television sets larger than 13 inches by the Television Decoder Circuitry Act of 1990, and Section 305 of the Telecommunications Act of 1996, and Federal Communication Commission (FCC) regulations. The American closed caption standard is EIA 608. The later is of particular interest because many current generation televisions, especially larger sizes, include a closed caption decoder, and thus require no external hardware or connections, separate from the hardware and cabling for supplying the video signal. See, TCC Tech Facts, Vols. 1-4, (www.wgbh.org,rev. September 1995) expressly incorporated herein by reference. The closed caption signal is distributed on Line 21 of the vertical blanking interval. The existing standard supports 480 bits/sec, with a potential increase to 9600 bits/sec in the forthcoming ATSC standard.
Known systems provide a videoconferencing system which resides in a xe2x80x9cset top boxxe2x80x9d, i.e., a stand-alone hardware device suitable for situation on top of a television set, providing all of the necessary functionality of a videoconferencing system employing the television as the display and possibly audio speaker functions. These systems, however, do not integrate the television functions, nor provide interaction between the video and videoconferencing systems. C-Phone Inc., Wilmington N.C., provides a C-Phone Home product line which provides extensions to H.324 and/or H.320 communications in a set-top box.
Other known videophone and videoconferencing devices are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,600,646; 5,565,910; 5,564,001; 5,555,443; 5,553,609; 5,548,322; 5,542,102; 5,537,472; 5,526,405; 5,509,009; 5,500,671; 5,490,208; 5,438,357; 5,404,579; 5,374,952; 5,224,151; 4,543,665; 4,491,694; 4,465,902; 4,456,925; 4,427,847; 4,414,432; 4,377,729; 4,356,509; 4,349,701; 4,338,492; 4,008,376 and 3,984,638 each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Known Web/TV devices (from Sony/Magnavox/Philips) allow use of a television to display alphanumeric data, as well as audiovisual data, but formats this data for display outside the television. In addition, embedded Web servers are also known. See. Richard A. Quinell, xe2x80x9cWeb Servers in embedded systems enhance user interactionxe2x80x9d, EDN, Apr. 10, 1999, pp. 61-68, incorporated herein by reference. Likewise, combined analog and digital data transmission schemes are also known. See. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,579.
A class of computing devices, representing a convergence of personal computers and entertainment devices, and which provide network access to the Internet (a publicly available network operating over TCP/IP). ITU standards for communications systems allow the selective addition of data, according to T.120-T.133, T.RES series of protocols, as well as HDLC, V.14, LAPM, to the videoconference stream, especially where excess bandwidth is available for upload or download.
A system may be provided with features enabling it to control a so-called smart house and/or to be a part of a security and/or monitoring system, with imaging capability. These functions are provided as follows. As discussed above, various data streams may be integrated with a videoconference data stream over the same physical link. Therefore, external inputs and outputs may be provided to the videophone or videoconference terminal, which maybe processed locally and/or transmitted over the telecommunications link. The local device, in this case, is provided with a continuous connection or an autodial function, to create a communications link as necessary. Therefore, heating ventilation and air conditioning control (HVAC), lighting, appliances, machinery, valves, security sensors, locks, gates, access points, etc., may all be controlled locally or remotely through interfaces of the local system, which may include logic level signals, relays, serial ports, computer networks, fiber optic interfaces, infrared beams, radio frequency signals, transmissions through power lines, standard-type computer network communications (twisted pair, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable), acoustic transmissions and other known techniques. Likewise, inputs from various devices and sensors, such as light or optical, temperature, humidity, moisture, pressure, fluid level, security devices, radio frequency, acoustic, may be received and processed locally or remotely. A video and audio signal transmission may also be combined with the data signals, allowing enhanced remote monitoring and control possibilities. This information, when transmitted through the telecommunication link, may be directed to another remote terminal, for example a monitoring service or person seeking to monitor his own home, or intercepted and processed at a central control unit or another device. Remote events may be monitored, for example, on a closed caption display mode of a television attached to a videophone.
While the preferred embodiments of the invention adhere to established standards, the present invention also encompasses communications which deviate from or extend beyond such standards, and thus may engage in proprietary communications protocols, between compatible units.
In addition, the following patents are considered relevant to the data compression and pattern recognition functions of the apparatus and interface of the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,684; 3,849,760; 3,950,733; 3,967,241; 4,025,851; 4,044,243; 4,100,370; 4,118,730; 4,148,061; 4,213,183; 4,225,850; 4,228,421; 4,230,990; 4,245,245; 4,254,474; 4,264,924; 4,264,925; 4,305,131; 4,326,259; 4,331,974; 4,338,626; 4,390,904; 4,395,780; 4,420,769; 4,442,544; 4,449,240; 4,450,531; 4,468,704; 4,491,962; 4,499,601; 4,501,016; 4,511,918; 4,543,660; 4,546,382; 4,547,811; 4,547,899; 4,581,762; 4,593,367; 4,602,279; 4,630,308; 4,646,250; 4,656,665; 4,658,429; 4,658,370; 4,660,166; 4,677,466; 4,697,209; 4,672,683; 4,677,680; 4,682,365; 4,685,145; 4,695,975; 4,710,822; 4,710,964; 4,716,404; 4,719,591; 4,731,863; 4,734,786; 4,736,439; 4,739,398; 4,742,557; 4,747,148; 4,752,890; 4,653,109; 4,760,604; 4,764,971; 4,764,973; 4,771,467; 4,773,024; 4,773,099; 4,774,677; 4,775,935; 4,783,752; 4,783,754; 4,783,829; 4,789,933; 4,790,025; 4,799,270; 4,802,103; 4,803,103; 4,803,736; 4,805,224; 4,805,225; 4,805,255; 4,809,331; 4,809,341; 4,817,171; 4,817,176; 4,821,333; 4,823,194; 4,829,453; 4,831,659; 4,833,637; 4,837,842; 4,843,562; 4,843,631; 4,845,610; 4,864,629; 4,872,024; 4,876,731; 4,881,270; 4,884,217; 4,887,304; 4,888,814; 4,891,762; 4,893,346; 4,897,811; 4,905,162; 4,905,286; 4,905,296; 4,906,099; 4,906,940; 4,908,758; 4,914,708; 4,920,499; 4,926,491; 4,930,160; 4,931,926; 4,932,065; 4,933,872; 4,941,193; 4,944,023; 4,949,187; 4,956,870; 4,958,375; 4,958,375; 4,964,077; 4,965,725; 4,967,273; 4,972,499; 4,979,222; 4,987,604; 4,989,256; 4,989,258; 4,992,940; 4,995,078; 5,012,334; 5,014,219; 5,014,327; 5,018,218; 5,018,219; 5,019,899; 5,020,112; 5,020,113; 5,022,062; 5,027,400; 5,031,224; 5,033,101; 5,034,991; 5,038,379; 5,038,390; 5,040,134; 5,046,121; 5,046,122; 5,046,179; 5,047,867; 5,048,112; 5,050,223; 5,051,840; 5,052,043; 5,052,045; 5,052,046; 5,053,974; 5,054,093; 5,054,095; 5,054,101; 5,054,103; 5,055,658; 5,055,926; 5,056,147; 5,058,179; 5,058,180; 5,058,183; 5,058,186; 5,059,126; 5,060,276; 5,060,277; 5,060,279; 5,060,282; 5,060,285; 5,061,063; 5,063,524; 5,063,525; 5,063,603; 5,063,605; 5,063.608; 5,065,439; 5,065,440; 5,065,447; 5,067,160; 5,067,161; 5,067,162; 5,067,163; 5,067,164; 5,068,664; 5,068,723; 5,068,724; 5,068,744; 5,068,909; 5,068,911; 5,076,662; 5,099,422; 5,103,498; 5,109,431; 5,111,516; 5,119,507; 5,122,886; 5,130,792; 5,132,992; 5,133,021; 5,133,079; 5,134,719; 5,148,497; 5,148,522; 5,155,591; 5,159,474; 5,161,204; 5,168,529; 5,173,949; 5,177,796; 5,179,652; 5,202,828; 5,220,420; 5,220,648; 5,223,924; 5,231,494; 5,239,617; 5,247,347; 5,247,651; 5,259,038; 5,274,714; 5,283,641; 5,303,313; 5,305,197; 5,307,421; 5,315,670; 5,317,647; 5,317,677; 5,343,251; 5,351,078; 5,357,276; 5,381,158; 5,384,867; 5,388,198; 5,390,125; 5,390,281; 5,410,343; 5,410,643; 5,416,856; 5,418,951; 5,420,975; 5,421,008; 5,428,559; 5,428,727; 5,428,730; 5,428,774; 5,430,812; 5,434,933; 5,434,966; 5,436,653; 5,436,834; 5,440,400; 5,446,891; 5,446,919; 5,455,892; 5,459,517; 5,461,699; 5,465,308; 5,469,206; 5,477,447; 5,479,264; 5,481,294; 5,481,712; 5,483,278; 5,485,219; 5,485,518; 5,487,132; 5,488,425; 5,488,484; 5,495,292; 5,496,177; 5,497,314; 5,502,774; 5,504,518; 5,506,768; 5,510,838; 5,511,134; 5,511,153; 5,515,098; 5,515,099; 5,515,173; 5,515,453; 5,515,471; 5,517,598; 5,519,452; 5,521,841; 5,521,984; 5,522,155; 5,523,796; 5,524,065; 5,526,427; 5,535,302; 5,541,638; 5,541,662; 5,541,738; 5,543,929; 5,544,254; 5,546,475; 5,548,667; 5,550,575; 5,550,928; 5,550,965; 5,552,833; 5,553,221; 5,553,277; 5,554,983; 5,555,495; 5,557,728; 5,559,548; 5,560,011; 5,561,649; 5,561,718; 5,561,796; 5,566,274; 5,572,604; 5,574,845; 5,576,950; 5,579,471; 5,581,658; 5,586,218; 5,588,074; 5,592,560; 5,574,845; 5,579,471; 5,581,665; 5,581,800; 5,583,560; 5,586,025; 5,594,661; 5,594,911; 5,596,705; 5,600,733; 5,600,775; 5,604,542; 5,604,820; 5,604,823; 5,606,655; 5,611,020; 5,613,032; 5,614,940; 5,617,483; 5,617,565; 5,621,454; 5,621,484; 5,621,579; 5,621,903; 5,625,715; 5,625,783; 5,627,915; 5,634,849; 5,635,986; 5,642,434; 5,644,686; 5,644,735; 5,654,771; 5,655,117; 5,657,397; 5,659,653; 5,659,368; 5,659,732; 5,664,046; 5,668,897; 5,671,343; 5,671,411; 5,682,437; 5,696,964; 5,701,369; 5,710,601; 5,710,833; 5,710,834; 5,715,400; 5,717,814; 5,724,424; 5,724,472; 5,729,741; 5,734,893; 5,737,444; 5,740,274; 5,745,126; 5,745,640; 5,745,710; 5,751,286; 5,751,831; 5,754,938; 5,758,257; 5,761,655; 5,764,809; 5,767,893; 5,767,922; 5,768,421; 5,768,426; 5,768,437; 5,778,181; 5,797,001; 5,798,785; 5,799,109; 5,801,750; 5,801,753; 5,805,763; 5,809,471; 5,819,288; 5,828,809; 5,835,087; 5,850,352; 5,852,823; 5,857,181; 5,862,260; H 331; and Re. 33,316. The aforementioned patents, some of which are mentioned elsewhere in this disclosure, and which form a part of this disclosure, may be applied in known manner by those skilled in the art in order to practice various embodiments of the present invention.
The following scientific articles, some of which are discussed elsewhere herein, are understood by those skilled in the art and relate to the pattern recognition and image compression functions of the apparatus and interface of the present invention:
xe2x80x9cFractal Geometry-Understanding Chaosxe2x80x9d, Georgia Tech Alumni Magazine, p. 16 (Spring 1986).
xe2x80x9cFractal Modelling of Biological Structuresxe2x80x9d, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology (date unknown).
xe2x80x9cFractal Modelling of Real World Imagesxe2x80x9d, Lecture Notes for Fractals: Introduction, Basics and Perspectives, Siggraph (1987).
xe2x80x9cFractals Yield High Compressionxe2x80x9d, Electronic Engineering Times, Sep. 30, 1991, p. 39.
xe2x80x9cFractals-A Geometry of Naturexe2x80x9d, Georgia Institute of Technology Research Horizons, p. 9 (Spring 1986).
xe2x80x9cVoice Recognition and Speech Processingxe2x80x9d, Elektor Electronics, September 1985, pp. 56-57.
Aleksander, I., xe2x80x9cGuide to Pattern Recognition Using Randomxe2x80x94Access Memoriesxe2x80x9d, Computers and Digital Techniques, 2(1):29-40 (February 1979).
Anderson, F., W. Christiansen, B. Kortegaard, xe2x80x9cReal Time, Video Image Centroid Trackerxe2x80x9d, Apr. 16-20, 1990.
Anson, L., M. Barnsley, xe2x80x9cGraphics Compression Technologyxe2x80x9d, SunWorld, pp. 43-52 (October 1991).
Appriou, A., xe2x80x9cInteret des theories de l""incertain en fusion de donneesxe2x80x9d, Colloque International sur le Radar Paris, 24-28 avril 1989.
Appriou, A., xe2x80x9cProcedure d""aide a la decision multi-informateurs. Applications a la classification multi-capteurs de ciblesxe2x80x9d, Symposium de l""Avionics Panel (AGARD) Turquie, 25-29avril 1988.
Arrow, K. J., xe2x80x9cSocial choice and individual valvesxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1963).
Bamsley et al., xe2x80x9cA Better Way to Compress Imagesxe2x80x9d, Byte Magazine, January 1988.
Barnsley et al., xe2x80x9cHarnessing Chaos For Images Systhesisxe2x80x9d, Computer Graphics, 22(4) (August 1988).
Barnsley et al., xe2x80x9cHidden Variable Fractal Interpolation Functionsxe2x80x9d, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, Ga. 30332, July, 1986.
Batchelor, B. G., xe2x80x9cPattern Recognition, Ideas in Practicexe2x80x9d, Plenum Press, London and New York, (1978).
Batchelor, B. G., xe2x80x9cPractical Approach to Pattern Classificationxe2x80x9d, Plenum Press, London and New York, (1974).
Bellman, R. E., L. A. Zadeh, xe2x80x9cDecision making in a fuzzy environmentxe2x80x9d, Management Science, 17(4) (December 1970).
Bhatnagar, R. K., L. N. Kamal, xe2x80x9cHandling uncertain information: a review of numeric and non-numeric methodsxe2x80x9d, Uncertainty in Artificial Intelligence, L. N. Kamal and J. F. Lemmer, Eds. (1986).
Blair, D., R. Pollack, xe2x80x9cLa logique du choix collectifxe2x80x9d, Pour la Science (1983).
Burr, D. J., xe2x80x9cA Neural Network Digit Recognizerxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 1986 IEEE International Conference of Systems, Man and Cybernetics, Atlanta, Ga., pp. 1621-1625.
Caffery, B., xe2x80x9cFractal Compression Breakthrough for Multimedia Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Inside, Oct. 9, 1991.
Carpenter, G. A., S. Grossberg, xe2x80x9cThe Art of Adaptive Pattern Recognition by a Self-Organizing Neural Networkxe2x80x9d, IEEE Computer, March 1988, pp. 77-88.
Casasent, D., et al., xe2x80x9cGeneral I and Q Data Processing on a Multichannel AO Systemxe2x80x9d, Applied Optics, 25(18):3217-24 (Sep. 15, 1986).
Caudill, M., xe2x80x9cNeural Networks Primer-Part IIIxe2x80x9d, AI Expert, June 1988, pp. 53-59.
Chao, J. J., E. Drakopoulos, C. C. Lee, xe2x80x9cAn evidential reasoning approach to distributed multiple hypothesis detectionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 20th Conference on decision and control, Los Angeles, Calif., December 1987.
Chao, T.-H.; Hegblom, E.; Lau, B.; Stoner, W. W.; Miceli, W. J., xe2x80x9cOptoelectronically implemented neural network with a wavelet preprocessorxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2026:472-82(1993).
Chen et al., xe2x80x9cAdaptive Coding of Monochrome and Color Imagesxe2x80x9d, November 1977, pp. 1285-1292.
Cheong, C. K.; Aizawa, K.; Saito, T.; Hatori, M., xe2x80x9cAdaptive edge detection with fractal dimensionxe2x80x9d, Transactions of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers D-II, J76D-II(11):2459-63 (1993).
Computer Visions, Graphics, and Image Processing, 1987, 37:54-115.
Computers and Biomedical Research 5, 388-410 (1972).
Cooper, L. N., xe2x80x9cA Possible Organization of Animal Memory and Learningxe2x80x9d, Nobel 24, (1973), Collective Properties of Physical Systems, pp. 252-264.
Crawford et al., xe2x80x9cAdaptive Pattern Recognition Applied To An Expert System For Fault Diagnosis In Telecommunications Equipmentxe2x80x9d, pp. 10/1-8 (Inspec. Abstract No. 86C010699, Inspec IEE (London) and IEE Coll. on xe2x80x9cAdaptive Filtersxe2x80x9d, Digest No. 76, Oct. 10, 1985).
Danielsson, Erik, et al., xe2x80x9cComputer Architectures for Pictorial Inf. Systemsxe2x80x9d, IEEE Computer, November, 1981, pp. 53-67.
Dempster, A. P., xe2x80x9cA generalization of Bayesian inferencexe2x80x9d, Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, Vol. 30, Series B (1968).
Dempster, A. P., xe2x80x9cUpper and lower probabilities induced by a multivalued mappingxe2x80x9d, Annals of mathematical Statistics, no. 38 (1967).
Denker, 1984 International Test Conf., October 1984, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 558-563.
Dubois, D., xe2x80x9cModeles mathematiques de l""imprecis et de l""incertain en vue d""applications aux techniques d""aide a la decisionxe2x80x9d, Doctoral Thesis, University of Grenoble (1983).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, xe2x80x9cCombination of uncertainty with belief functions: a reexaminationxe2x80x9d, Proceedings 9th International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence, Los Angeles (1985).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, xe2x80x9cFuzzy sets and systems-Theory and applicationsxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, New York (1980).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, xe2x80x9cTheorie des possibilites: application a la representation des connaissances en informatiquexe2x80x9d, Masson, Paris (1985).
Duda, R. O., P. E. Hart, M. J. Nilsson, xe2x80x9cSubjective Bayesian methods for rule-based inference systemsxe2x80x9d, Technical Note 124, Artificial Intelligence Center, SRI International.
Dunning, B. B., xe2x80x9cSelf-Learning Data-Base For Automated Fault Localizationxe2x80x9d, IEEE, 1979, pp. 155-157.
Farrelle, Paul M. and Jain, Anil K., xe2x80x9cRecursive Block Coding-A New Approach to Transform Codingxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Communications, Corn. 34(2) (February 1986).
Fitzpatrick, J. M., J. J. Grefenstette, D. Van Gucht, xe2x80x9cImage Registration by Genetic Searchxe2x80x9d, Conf. Proc., IEEE Southeastcon 1984, pp. 460-464.
Fua, P. V., xe2x80x9cUsing probability density functions in the framework of evidential reasoning Uncertainty in knowledge based systemsxe2x80x9d, B. Bouchon, R. R. Yager, Eds. Springer Verlag (1987).
Gogoussis et al., Proc. SPIE Intl. Soc. Opt. Eng., November 1984, Cambridge, Mass., pp. 121-127.
Grossberg, S., G. Carpenter, xe2x80x9cA Massively Parallel Architecture for a Self-Organizing Neural Pattern Recognition Machinexe2x80x9d, Computer Vision, Graphics, and Image Processing, 1987, 37, 54-115, 252-315.
Gullichsen, E., E. Chang, xe2x80x9cPattern Classification by Neural Network: An Experiment System for Icon Recognitionxe2x80x9d, ICNN Proceeding on Neural Networks, March 1987, pp. IV-725-32.
Haruki, K. et al., xe2x80x9cPattern Recognition of Handwritten Phonetic Japanese Alphabet Charactersxe2x80x9d, International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. II-515 to 11-518.
Hayashi, Y., et al., xe2x80x9cAlphanumeric Character Recognition Using a Connectionist Model with the Pocket Algorithmxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C. Jun. 18-22, 1989, vol. 2, pp. 606-613.
Hayes, H. I.; Solka, J. L.; Priebe, C. E.; xe2x80x9cParallel computation of fractal dimensionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:219-30 (1993).
Hinton et al., xe2x80x9cBoltzmann Machines: Constraint Satisfaction Networks that Learnxe2x80x9d, Tech. Report CMU-CS-85-119, Carnegie-Mellon Univ, May 1984.
Hoare, F.; de Jager, G., xe2x80x9cNeural networks for extracting features of objects in images as a pre-processing stage to pattern classificationxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 1992 South African Symposium on Communications and Signal Processing. COMSIG ""92 (Cat. No.92TH0482-0). Inggs, M. (Ed.), p. 239-42 (1992).
Hopfield et al., xe2x80x9cComputing with Neural Circuits: A Modelxe2x80x9d. Science, 233:625-633 (Aug. 8, 1986).
Hopfield, xe2x80x9cNeural Networks and Physical Systems with Emergent Collective Computational Abilitiesxe2x80x9d, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 79:2554-2558 (April 1982).
Hopfield, xe2x80x9cNeurons with graded response have collective computational properties like those of two-state neuronsxe2x80x9d, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 81:3088-3092 (May 1984).
Hurtgen, B.; Buttgen, P., xe2x80x9cFractal approach to low rate video codingxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094(pt.1):120-31(1993).
Information Processing 71, North-Holland Publishing Company (1972) pp. 1530-1533.
Ishizuka, M., xe2x80x9cInference methods based on extended Dempster and Shafer""s theory for problems with uncertainty/fuzzinessxe2x80x9d, New Generation Computing, Ohmsha, Ltd, and Springer Verlag, 1:159-168 (1983).
Jackel, L. D., H. P. Graf, J. S. Denker, D. Henderson and I. Guyon, xe2x80x9cAn Application of Neural Net Chips: Handwritten Digit Recognitionxe2x80x9d, ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-107-15.
Jean, J. S. N., et al., xe2x80x9cInput Representation and Output Voting Considerations for Handwritten Numeral Recognition with Backpropagationxe2x80x9d, International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. I-408 to I-411.
Jeffrey, R. J., xe2x80x9cThe logic of decisionxe2x80x9d, The University of Chicago Press, Ltd., London (1983)(2nd Ed.).
Kaufmann, A., xe2x80x9cIntroduction a la theorie des sous-ensembles flousxe2x80x9d, Vol. 1, 2 et 3, Masson, Paris (1975).
Keeney, R. L., B. Raiffa, xe2x80x9cDecisions with multiple objectives: Preferences and value tradeoffsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1976).
Kellman, P., xe2x80x9cTime Integrating Optical Signal Processingxe2x80x9d, Ph. D. Dissertation, Stanford University, 1979, pp. 51-55.
Kim, D. H.; Caulfield, H. J.; Jannson, T.; Kostrzewski, A.; Savant, G, xe2x80x9cOptical fractal image processor for noise-embedded targets detectionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, Vol: 2026 p. 144-9 (1993) (SPIE Conf: Photonics for Processors, Neural Networks, and Memories Jul. 12-15, 1993, San Diego, Calif., USA).
Kohonen, xe2x80x9cSelf-Organization and Memoryxe2x80x9d, Second Ed., 1988, Springer-Verlag, pp. 199-209.
Kortegaard, B. L., xe2x80x9cPAC-MAN, a Precision Alignment Control System for Multiple Laser Beams Self-Adaptive Through the Use of Noisexe2x80x9d, Los Alamos National Laboratory, date unknown.
Kortegaard, B. L., xe2x80x9cSupene Laser Position Control Using Statistically Enhanced Resolution in Real Timexe2x80x9d, Los Alamos National Laboratory, SPIE-Los Angeles Technical Symposium, Jan. 23-25, 1985.
Ksienski et al., xe2x80x9cLow Frequency Approach to Target Identificationxe2x80x9d, Proc. of the IEEE, 63(12):1651-1660 (December 1975).
Kyburg, H. E., xe2x80x9cBayesian and non Bayesian evidential updatingxe2x80x9d, Artificial Intelligence 31:271-293 (1987).
LeCun, Y. et al., xe2x80x9cHandwritten Digit Recognition: Applications of Neural.xe2x80x9d, IEEE Comm. Magazine, November 1989, pp. 41-46.
LeCun, Y., xe2x80x9cConnectionism in Perspectivexe2x80x9d, in R. Pfeifer, Z. Schreter, F. Fogelman, L. Steels (Eds.), 1989, xe2x80x9cGeneralization and Network Design Strategiesxe2x80x9d, pp. 143-155.
Liepins, G. E., M. R. Hilliard, xe2x80x9cGenetic Algorithms: Foundations and Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Annals of Operations Research, 21:31-58 (1989).
Lin, H. K., et al., xe2x80x9cReal-Time Screen-Aided Multiple-Image Optical Holographic Matched-Filter Correlatorxe2x80x9d, Applied Optics, 21(18;):3278-3286 (Sep. 15, 1982).
Lippman, R. P., xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to Computing with Neural Netsxe2x80x9d, IEEE ASSP Magazine, April 1987, pp. 4-22.
Lippmann, R. P., xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to Computing with Neural Netsxe2x80x9d, IEEE ASSP Magazine, vol. 4(2):4-22 (April 1987).
Liu, Y., xe2x80x9cExtensions of fractal theoryxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1966:255-68(1993).
Liu, Y., xe2x80x9cPattern recognition using Hilbert spacexe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1825:63-77 (1992).
Mahalanobis, A., et al., xe2x80x9cMinimum Average Correlation Energy Filtersxe2x80x9d, Applied Optics, 26(17):3633-40 (Sep. 1, 1987).
Martin, G. L. et al., xe2x80x9cRecognizing Hand-Printed Letters and Digits Using Backpropagation Learningxe2x80x9d, Technical Report of the MCC, Human Interface Laboratory, Austin, Tex., January 1990, pp. 1-9.
McAulay, A. D., J. C. Oh, xe2x80x9cImage Learning Classifier System Using Genetic Algorithmsxe2x80x9d, IEEE Proc. of the National Aerospace and Electronics Conference, 2:705-710 (1989).
Miller, R. K., Neural Networks ((c) 1989: Fairmont Press, Lilburn, Ga.), pp. 2-12 and Chapter 4, xe2x80x9cImplementation of Neural Networksxe2x80x9d, pp. 4-1 to 4-26.
Molley, P., xe2x80x9cImplementing the Difference-Squared Error Algorithm Using An Acousto-Optic Processorxe2x80x9d, SPIE, 1098:232-239 (1989).
Molley, P., et al., xe2x80x9cA High Dynamic Range Acousto-Optic Image Correlator for Real-Time Pattern Recognitionxe2x80x9d, SPIE, 938:55-65 (1988).
Mori, xe2x80x9cTowards the construction of a large-scale neural networkxe2x80x9d, Electronics Information Communications Association Bulletin PRU 88-59, pp. 87-94.
Naik et al., xe2x80x9cHigh Performance Speaker Verification.xe2x80x9d, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0881, IEEE 1986, pp. 881-884.
Ney, H., et al., xe2x80x9cA Data Driven Organization of the Dynamic Programming Beam Search for Continuous Speech Recognitionxe2x80x9d, Proc. ICASSP 87, pp. 833-836, 1987.
Nilsson, N. J., The Mathematical Foundations of Learning Machines ((c) 1990: Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Mateo, Calif.) and particularly section 2.6 xe2x80x9cThe Threshold Logic Unit (TLU)xe2x80x9d, pp. 21-23 and Chapter 6, xe2x80x9cLayered Machinesxe2x80x9d pp. 95-114.
Ohsuga et al., xe2x80x9cEntrainment of Two Coupled van der Pol Oscillators by an External Oscillationxe2x80x9d, Biological Cybernetics, 51:225-239 (1985).
Omata et al., xe2x80x9cHolonic Model of Motion Perceptionxe2x80x9d, IEICE Technical Reports, Mar. 26, 1988, pp. 339-346.
O""Neal et al., xe2x80x9cCoding Isotropic Imagesxe2x80x9d, November 1977, pp. 697-707.
Pawlicki, T. F., D. S. Lee, J. J. Hull and S. N. Srihari, xe2x80x9cNeural Network Models and their Application to Handwritten Digit Recognitionxe2x80x9d, ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-63-70.
Perry et al., xe2x80x9cAuto-Indexing Storage Devicexe2x80x9d, IBM Tech. Disc. Bulletin, 12(8):1219 (January 1970).
Peterson, Ivars, xe2x80x9cPacking It Inxe2x80x9d, Science News, 131(18):283-285 (May 2, 1987).
Priebe, C. E.; Solka, J. L.; Rogers, G. W., xe2x80x9cDiscriminant analysis in aerial images using fractal based featuresxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:196-208(1993).
Proceedings, 6th International Conference on Pattern Recognition 1982, pp. 152-136.
Psaltis, D., xe2x80x9cIncoherent Electro-Optic Image Correlatorxe2x80x9d, Optical Engineering, 23(1):12-15 (January/February 1984).
Psaltis, D., xe2x80x9cTwo-Dimensional Optical Processing Using One-Dimensional Input Devicesxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the IEEE, 72(7):962-974 (July 1984).
Rahmati, M.; Hassebrook, L. G., xe2x80x9cIntensity-and distortion-invariant pattern recognition with complex linear morphologyxe2x80x9d. Pattern Recognition, 27 (4):549-68(1994).
Reusens, E., xe2x80x9cSequence coding based on the fractal theory of iterated transformations systemsxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094(pt. 1): 132-40(1993).
Rhodes, W., xe2x80x9cAcousto-Optic Signal Processing: Convolution and Correlationxe2x80x9d, Proc. of the IEEE, 69(1):65-79 (January 1981).
Rosenfeld, Azriel and Avinash C. Kak, Digital Picture Processing, Second Edition, Volume 2, Academic Press, 1982.
Roy, B., xe2x80x9cClassements et choix en presence de points de vue multiplesxe2x80x9d, R.I.R.O.-2eme annee-no. 8, pp. 57-75 (1968).
Roy, B., xe2x80x9cElectre III: un algorithme de classements fonde sur une representation floue des preferences en presence de criteres multiplesxe2x80x9d, Cahiers du CERO, 20(1):3-24 (1978).
Rumelhart, D. E., et al., xe2x80x9cLearning Internal Representations by Error Propagationxe2x80x9d, Parallel Distr. Proc.: Explorations in Microstructure of Cognition, 1:318-362 (1986).
Rumelhart, D. E., et al., Parallel Distributed Processing, ((c) 1986: MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass.), and specifically Chapter 8 thereof, xe2x80x9cLearning Internal Representations by Error Propagationxe2x80x9d, pp. 318-362.
Rutherford, H. G., F. Taub and B. Williams, xe2x80x9cObject Identification and Measurement from Images with Access to the Database to Select Specific Subpopulations of Special Interestxe2x80x9d, May 1986.
Rutter et al., xe2x80x9cThe Timed Latticexe2x80x94A New Approach To Fast Converging Equalizer Designxe2x80x9d, pp.VIII/1-5 (Inspec. Abstract No. 84C044315, Inspec IEE (London) and IEE Saraga Colloquium on Electronic Filters, May 21, 1984).
Sadjadi, F., xe2x80x9cExperiments in the use of fractal in computer pattern recognitionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the SPIExe2x80x94The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1960:214-22(1993).
Sakoe, H., xe2x80x9cA Generalization of Dynamic Programming Based Pattern Matching Algorithm Stack DPxe2x80x94Matchingxe2x80x9d, Transactions of the Committee on Speech Research, The Acoustic Society of Japan, p. S83-23, 1983.
Sakoe, H., xe2x80x9cA Generalized Two-Level DP-Matching Algorithm for Continuous Speech Recognitionxe2x80x9d, Transactions of the IECE of Japan, E65(11):649-656 (November 1982).
Scharlic, A., xe2x80x9cDecider sur plusieurs criteres. Panorama de l""aide a la decision multicriterexe2x80x9d, Presses Polytechniques Romandes (1985).
Schurmann, J., xe2x80x9cZur Zeichen und Worterkennung beim Automatischen Anschriftenlesenxe2x80x9d, Wissenschaftlichl, Berichte, 52(xc2xd) (1979).
Scientific American, xe2x80x9cNot Just a Pretty Facexe2x80x9d, March 1990, pp. 77-78.
Shafer, G., xe2x80x9cA mathematical theory of evidencexe2x80x9d, Princeton University Press, Princeton, N.J. (1976).
Shimizu et al., xe2x80x9cPrinciple of Holonic Computer and Holovisionxe2x80x9d, Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication, 70(9):921-930 (1987).
Shinan et al., xe2x80x9cThe Effects of Voice Disguise.xe2x80x9d, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0885, IEEE 1986, pp. 885-888.
Silverston et al., xe2x80x9cSpectral Feature Classification and Spatial Pattern Rec.xe2x80x9d, SPIE 201:17-26, Optical Pattern Recognition (1979).
Simpson, W. R., C. S. Dowling, xe2x80x9cWRAPLE: The Weighted Repair Assistance Program Learning Extensionxe2x80x9d, IEEE Design and Test, 2:66-73 (April 1986).
Specht, IEEE Internatl. Conf. Neural Networks, 1:1525-1532 (July 1988), San Diego, Calif.
Sprageu, R. A., xe2x80x9cA Review of Acousto-Optic Signal Correlatorsxe2x80x9d, Optical Engineering, 16(5):467-74 (September/October 1977).
Sprinzak, J.; Werman, M., xe2x80x9cAffine point matchingxe2x80x9d, Pattern Recognition Letters, 15(4):337-9(1994).
Stanley R. Sternberg, xe2x80x9cBiomedical Image Processingxe2x80x9d, IEEE Computer, 1983, pp. 22-34.
Stewart, R. M., xe2x80x9cExpert Systems For Mechanical Fault Diagnosisxe2x80x9d, IEEE, 1985, pp. 295-300.
Sugeno, M., xe2x80x9cTheory of fuzzy integrals and its applicationsxe2x80x9d Tokyo Institute of Technology (1974).
Svetkoff et al., Hybrid Circuits (GB), No. 13, May 1987, pp. 5-8.
Udagawa, K., et al, xe2x80x9cA Parallel Two-Stage Decision Method for Statistical Character Recognition.xe2x80x9d, Electronics and Communications in Japan (1965).
Vander Lugt, A., xe2x80x9cPractical Considerations for the Use of Spatial Carrier-Frequency Filtersxe2x80x9d, Applied Optics, 5(11):1760-1765 (November 1966).
Vander Lugt, A., xe2x80x9cSignal Detection By Complex Spatial Filteringxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, IT-10, 2:139-145 (April 1964).
Vander Lugt, A., et al., xe2x80x9cThe Use of Film Nonlinearites in Optical Spatial Filteringxe2x80x9d, Applied Optics, 9(1):215-222 (January 1970).
Vannicola et al., xe2x80x9cApplications of Knowledge Based Systems to Surveillancexe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the 1988 IEEE National Radar Conference, Apr. 20-21, 1988, pp. 157-164.
Vitols, xe2x80x9cHologram Memory for Storing Digital Dataxe2x80x9d, IBM Tech. Disc. Bulletin 8(11):1581-1583 (April 1966).
Wald, Sequential Analysis, Dover Publications Inc., 1947, pp. 34-43.
Wasserman, Philip D., xe2x80x9cNeural Computing-Theory and Practicexe2x80x9d, 1989, pp. 128-129.
Willshaw et al., xe2x80x9cNon-Holographic Associative Memoryxe2x80x9d, Nature, 222:960-962 (Jun. 7, 1969).
Yager, R. R., xe2x80x9cEntropy and specificity in a mathematical theory of Evidencexe2x80x9d, Int. J. General Systems, 9:249-260 (1983).
Yamada et. al., xe2x80x9cCharacter recognition system using a neural networkxe2x80x9d, Electronics Information Communications Association Bulletin PRU 88-58, pp. 79-86.
Yamane et al., xe2x80x9cAn Image Data Compression Method Using Two-Dimensional Extrapolative Prediction-Discrete Sine Transformxe2x80x9d, Oct. 29-31, 1986, pp. 311-316.
Zadeh, L. A., xe2x80x9cFuzzy sets as a basis for a theory of possibilityxe2x80x9d, Fuzzy sets and Systems, 1:3-28 (1978).
Zadeh, L. A., xe2x80x9cFuzzy setsxe2x80x9d, Information and Control, 8:338-353 (1965).
Zadeh, L. A., xe2x80x9cProbability measures of fuzzy eventsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Mathematical Analysis and Applications, 23:421-427 (1968).
Zhi-Yan Xie; Brady, M., xe2x80x9cFractal dimension image for texture segmentationxe2x80x9d, ICARCV ""92. Second International Conference on Automation, Robotics and Computer Vision, p. CV-4.3/1-5 vol.1, (1992).
Zhu, X., et al., xe2x80x9cFeature Detector and Application to Handwritten Character Recognitionxe2x80x9d, International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. II-457 to II-460.
The above-mentioned references are exemplary, and are not meant to be limiting in respect to the resources and/or technologies available to those skilled in the art. Of course it should be realized that the hardware for implementing a system may be integrally related to the choice of specific method or software algorithm for implementing the system, and therefore these together form a system. It is noted that in view of the present disclosure, it is within the skill of the artisan to combine in various fashions the available methods and apparatus to achieve the advanced interface and control system of the present invention.
The present invention provides, according to one embodiment, an adaptive user interface which changes in response to the context, past history and status of the system. The strategy employed preferably seeks to minimize, for an individual user at any given time, the search and acquisition time for the entry of data through the interface.
The interface may therefore provide a model of the user, which is employed in a predictive algorithm. The model parameters may be static (once created) or dynamic, and may be adaptive to the user or alterations in the use pattern.
The present invention also provides a model-based pattern recognition system, for determining the presence of an object within an image. By providing models of the objects within an image, the recognition process is relatively unaffected by perspective, and the recognition may take place in a higher dimensionality space than the transmitted media. Thus, for example, a motion image may include four degrees of freedom; x, y, chroma/luma, and time. A model of an object may include further dimensions, including z, and axes of movement. Therefore, the model allows recognition of the object in its various configurations and perspectives.
A major theme of the present invention is the use of intelligent, adaptive pattern recognition in order to provide the operator with a small number of high probability choices, which may be complex, without the need for explicit definition of each atomic instruction comprising the desired action. The interface system predicts a desired action based on the user input, a past history of use, a context of use, and a set of predetermined or adaptive rules.
Because the present invention emphasizes adaptive pattern recognition of both the input of the user and data which may be available, the interface system proposes the extensive use of advanced signal processing and neural networks. These processing systems may be shared between the interface system and the functional system, and therefore a controller for a complex system may make use of the intrinsic processing power available rather than requiring additional computing power, although this unification is not required. In the case where the user interface employs common hardware elements, it is further preferred that the interface subsystem employ common models of the underlying data structures on which the device functionally operates.
In fact, while hardware efficiency dictates common hardware for the interface system and the operational routine, other designs may separate the interface system from the operational system, allowing portability and efficient application of a single interface system for a number of operational systems. Thus, the present invention also proposes a portable human interface system which may be used to control a number of different devices. In this case, a web browser metaphor is preferred, as it has become a standard for electronic communications.
A portable interface may, for example, take the form of a personal digital assistant or downloaded JAVA applet, with the data originating in a web server. The data from a web server or embedded web server may include a binary file, a generic HTML/XML file, or other data type. The interface receives the data and formats it based, at least in part, on parameters specific to the client or user. Thus, the presentation of data is responsive to the user, based on user preferences, as opposed to hardware limitations or compatibility issues. In a preferred embodiment, the data is transmitted separately from the presentation definition. The presentation definition, on the other hand, provides a set of parameters that propose or constrain the data presentation. The user system also provides a set of parameters that set preferences on presentation. Further, the data itself is analyzed for appropriate presentation parameters. These three sets of considerations are all inputs into a xe2x80x9cnegotiationxe2x80x9d for an ultimate presentation scheme. Thus, the presentation is adaptive to server parameters, user parameters, and the data itself. For example, in a typical web-context, the color, size, typestyle, and layout of text may be modified based on these considerations. Other factors that may be altered include frame size and layout, size of hotspots, requirement for single or double clicks for action, and the like.
The adaptive nature of the present invention derives from an understanding that people learn most efficiently through the interactive experiences of doing, thinking, and knowing. For ease-of-use, efficiency, and lack of frustration of the user, the interface of the device should be intuitive and self explanatory, providing perceptual feedback to assist the operator in communicating with the interface, which in turn allows the operational system to receive a description of a desired operation. Another important aspect of man-machine interaction is that there is a learning curve, which dictates that devices which are especially easy to master become frustratingly elemental after continued use, while devices which have complex functionality with many options are difficult to master and may be initially rejected, or the user stops exploring. One such system which addresses this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,084, expressly incorporated herein by reference. The present invention addresses these issues by determining the most likely instructions of the operator, and presenting these as easily available choices, by analyzing the past history data and by detecting the xe2x80x9csophisticationxe2x80x9d of the user in performing a function, based on all information available to it. The context of use may also be a significant factor. The interface seeks to optimize the relevant portion of the interface adaptively and immediately in order to balance and optimize the interface for both quantitative and qualitative factors. This functionality may greatly enhance the quality of interaction between man and machine, allowing a higher degree of overall system sophistication to be tolerated and a greater value added than other interface designs. See, Commaford, C., xe2x80x9cUser-Responsive Software Must Anticipate Our Needsxe2x80x9d, PC Week, May 24, 1993.
The present interface system analyzes data from the user, which may be both the selections made by the user in context, as well as the efficiency by which the user achieves the selection. Thus, information concerning both the endpoints and time-dependent path of the process are considered and analyzed by the interface system.
The interface of the present invention may be advantageously applied to an operational system that has a plurality of functions, certain of which are unnecessary or are rarely used in various contexts, while others are used with greater frequency. In such systems, the functionality use is usually predictable. Therefore, the present invention provides an optimized interface system which, upon recognizing a context, dynamically reconfigures the availability or ease of availability of functions and allow various subsets to be used through xe2x80x9cshortcutsxe2x80x9d. The interface presentation will therefore vary over time, use and the particular user.
The advantages to be gained by using an intelligent data analysis interface for facilitating user control and operation of the system are more than merely reducing the average number of selections or time to access a given function. Rather, advantages also arise from providing a means for access and availability of functions not necessarily previously existing or known to the user, therefore improving the perceived quality and usefulness of the product. Further advantages over prior interfaces accrue due to the availability of pattern recognition functionality as a part of the interface system.
In those cases where the pattern recognition functions are applied to large amounts of data or complex data sets, in order to provide a sufficient advantage and acceptable response time, powerful computational resources, such as advanced DSPs or neural network processors are made available to the interface system. On the other hand, where the data is simple or of limited scope, aspects of the technology may be easily implemented as added software functionality as improvements of existing products having limited computational resources.
The application of these technologies to multimedia systems provides a new model for performing image pattern recognition on multimedia data and for the programming of applications including such data. The ability of the interface of the present invention to perform abstractions and make decisions regarding a closeness of presented data to selection criteria makes the interface suitable for use in a programmable control, i.e., determining the existence of certain conditions and taking certain actions on the occurrence of detected events. Such advanced technologies might be especially valuable for disabled users.
In a multimedia environment, a user often wishes to perform an operation on a multimedia data event. Past systems have required explicit indexing of images and events. The present technologies, however, allow an image, diagrammatic, abstract or linguistic description of the desired event to be acquired by the interface system from the user and applied to identify or predict the multimedia event(s) desired without requiring a separate manual indexing or classification effort. These technologies may also be applied to single media data.
The interface system according to the present invention is not limited to a single data source, and may analyze data from many different sources for its operation. This data may be stored data or present in a data stream. Thus, in a multimedia system, there may be a real-time data stream, a stored event database, as well as an exemplar or model database. Further, since the device is adaptive, information relating to past experience of the interface, both with respect to exposure to data streams and user interaction, is also stored. This data analysis aspect of the operation of the present interface system may be substantially processor intensive, especially where the data includes abstract or linguistic concepts or images to be analyzed. Interfaces which do not relate to the processing of such data may be implemented on simpler hardware. On the other hand, systems which handle complex data types may necessarily include sophisticated processors, adaptable for use with the interface system, thus minimizing the additional computing power necessary in order to implement the interface according to the present invention. A portion of the data analysis may also overlap the functional analysis of the data for operation.
A fractal-based image processing system exemplifies one application of the technologies. A fractal-based system includes a database of image objects, which may be preprocessed in a manner which makes them suitable for comparison to a fractal-transformed image representation of an image to be analyzed. Thus, corresponding xe2x80x9cfractalxe2x80x9d transforms are performed on the unidentified image or a portion thereof and on an exemplar of a database. A degree of relatedness is determined in this xe2x80x9cfractal transform domainxe2x80x9d, and the results used to identify objects within the image. The system then makes decisions based on the information content of the image, i.e. the objects contained therein.
The fractal-based image processing system presents many advantages. First, fractal-processed images may have dramatically reduced storage size requirements as compared to traditional methods while substantially retaining information important for image recognition. The process may be parallelized, and the exemplars may be multidimensional, further facilitating the process of identifying a two-dimensional projection of an object. The efficient storage of information allows the use of inexpensive storage media, i.e., CD-ROM, or the use of an on-line database through a serial data link, while allowing acceptable throughput. See, Zenith Starsight Telecast brochure, (1994); U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
As applied to a multimedia database storage and retrieval system, the user programs, through an adaptive user interface according to the present invention, the processing of data, by defining a criteria and the actions to be taken based on the determination of the criteria. The criteria, it is noted, need not be of a predefined type, and in fact this is a particular feature of the present invention. A pattern recognition subsystem is employed to determine the existence of selected criteria. To facilitate this process, a database of image objects may be stored as two counterparts: first, the data is stored in a compressed format optimized for normal use, such as human viewing on a video monitor, using, e.g., MPEG-2 or Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) compression; second, it is stored in a preprocessed and highly compressed format adapted to be used with the pattern recognition system. Because the preprocessed data is highly compressed and used directly by the pattern recognition system, great efficiencies in storage and data transmission are achieved. The image preprocessing may include Fourier, DCT, wavelet, Gabor, fractal, or model-based approaches, or a combination thereof.
The potential significant hardware requirement for image processing and pattern recognition is counterbalanced by the enhanced functionality available by virtue of the technologies. When applied to multimedia devices, the interface system allows the operator to define complex criteria with respect to image, abstract or linguistic concepts, which would otherwise be difficult or impossible to formulate. Thus, the interface system becomes part of a computational system that would otherwise be too cumbersome for use. It is noted that, in many types of media streams, a number of xe2x80x9ccluesxe2x80x9d are available defining the content, including close caption text, electronic program guides, simulcast data, related Internet web sites, audio tracks, image information, and the like. The latter two data types require difficult processing in order to extract a semantic content, while the former types are inherently semantic data.
A pattern recognition subsystem allows a xe2x80x9cdescriptionxe2x80x9d of an xe2x80x9ceventxe2x80x9d without explicit definition of the data representing the xe2x80x9ceventxe2x80x9d. Thus, instead of requiring explicit programming, an operator may merely define parameters of the desired xe2x80x9ceventxe2x80x9d. This type of system is useful, for example, where a user seeks a generic type of data representing a variety of events. This eliminates the need for preindexing or standardized characterization of the data. The interface system therefore facilitates the formulation of a request, and then searches the database for data which corresponds to the request. Such preindexing or standardized characterization is extremely limiting with image and multimedia data, because xe2x80x9ca picture is worth a thousand wordsxe2x80x9d, and without a priori knowing the ultimate search criteria, all possible criteria must be accounted for. Pattern recognition systems do not require initial translation of visual aspects into linguistic concepts, thus allowing broader searching capability. Of course, a pattern recognition system may be used in conjunction with other searching schemes, to mutual advantage.
The pattern recognition functionality of the interface system is not limited to multimedia data, and may be applied to data of almost any type, e.g., real-time sensor data, distributed control, linguistic data, etc.
It is noted that, in consumer electronics and particularly entertainment applications, the reliability of the system need not be perfect, and errors may be tolerable. On the other hand, in industrial control applications, reliability must be much higher, with fail-safe backup systems in place, as well as advanced error checking. One way to address this issue is to allow the advanced user interface to propose an action to the user, without actually implementing the action. However, in this case, the action and its proposed basis are preferably presented to the user in a sophisticated manner, to allow the basis for the action to be independently assessed by the user. Therefore, in a complex, multistep process, the user interface may be simplified by permitting a three step process: the user triggers a proposed response, analyzes the proposal and rationale, and confirms the proposal. Therefore, single step processes are inferior candidates for intelligent assistance.
Another notable aspect of the technologies is the contextual analysis. Often, multimedia data often includes a data component that closely corresponds to a format of a search criteria. Thus, while a search may seek a particular image, other portions of the datastream correlate well with the aspect of the image being searched, and may be analyzed by proxy, avoiding the need for full image analysis. The resulting preselected reduced number of images may then be fully analyzed, if necessary. Thus, especially as with respect to consumer electronics applications, where absolute accuracy may not be required, the processing power available for pattern recognition need not be sufficient for compete real-time signal analysis of all data. The present invention therefore proposes use of a variety of available data in order to achieve the desired level functionality at minimum cost.
One aspect of the present invention therefore relates to a mechanism for facilitating a user interaction with a programmable device. The interface and method of use of the present invention serves to minimize the learning and searching times, better reflect users""expectations, provide better matching to human memory limits, be usable by both novices and experienced users, reduce intimidation of novice users by the device, reduce errors and simplify the entering of programming data. The present invention optimizes the input format scheme for programming an event-driven device, and can also be applied to many types of programmable devices. Thus, certain human factors design concepts, heretofore unexploited in the design of consumer electronics devices and industrial controls, have been incorporated and new precepts developed. Background and theory of various aspects of the present invention is disclosed in xe2x80x9cAN IMPROVED HUMAN FACTORED INTERFACE FOR PROGRAMMABLE DEVICES: A CASE STUDY OF THE VCRxe2x80x9d, Master""s Thesis, Tufts University (Master of Sciences in Engineering Design, November, 1990, publicly available January, 1991). by Linda I. Hoffberg. This thesis, and cited references, are incorporated herein by reference, and attached hereto as an appendix. Also referenced are: Hoffberg, Linda I., xe2x80x9cDesigning User Interface Guidelines For Time-Shift Programming of a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR)xe2x80x9d, Proc. of the Human Factors Soc. 35th Ann. Mtg. pp. 501-504 (1991); and Hoffberg, Linda I., xe2x80x9cDesigning a Programmable Interface for a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) to Meet a User""s Needsxe2x80x9d. Interface 91 pp. 346-351 (1991). See also, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/812,805, filed Dec. 23 1991, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, including appendices and incorporated references.
The present invention extends beyond simple predictive schemes which present exclusively a most recently executed command or most recently opened files. Thus, the possible choices are weighted in a multifactorial method, e.g., history of use, context and system status, rather than a single simple criterion alone. Known simple predictive criteria often exclude choices not previously selected, rather than weighing these choices in context with those which have been previously selected. While the system according to the present invention may include initial weightings, logical preferences or default settings, through use, the derived weightings are obtained adaptively based on an analysis of the status, history of use and context. It is noted that not all of the possible choices need be weighted, but rather merely a subset thereof.
For a given system, status, history of use and context may be interrelated factors. For example, the status of the machine is determined by the prior use, while the status also intersects context. The intended meaning of status is information relating to a path independent state of the machine at a given point in time. History of use is intended to implicate more than the mere minimum instructions or actions necessary to achieve a given state, and therefore includes information unnecessary to achieve a given state, i.e., path dependent information. Context is also related to status, but rather is differentiated in that context refers to information relating to the environment of use, e.g., the variable inputs or data upon which the apparatus acts or responds. Status, on the other hand, is a narrower concept relating more to the internal and constant functionality of the apparatus, rather than the particularities of its use during specific circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,797 relates to a machine interface system having hierarchical menus, with a simple (three button) input scheme. The choice(s) presented relate only to the system status, and not the particular history of use employed to obtain the system status nor the context of the choice. This system has a predetermined hierarchical menu structure, which is invariant with usage. The goal of this interface system is not to provide a learning interface, but rather to teach the user about or conform the user to the dictates of the predetermined and invariant interface of the device. While many types of programmable devices are known to exist, normally, as provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,797, instructions are entered and executed in a predetermined sequence, with set branch points based on input conditions or the environment. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,179, 5,124,908, and 5,247,433.
An aspect of the present invention provides a device having a predetermined or a generic style interface upon initial presentation to the user, with an adaptive progression in which specialized features become more easily available to a user who will likely be able to make use of them, while unused features are or remain xe2x80x9cburiedxe2x80x9d within the interface. The interface also extracts behavioral information from the user and to alter the interface elements to optimize the efficiency of the user.
A videocassette recorder is a ubiquitous example of a programmable device, and therefore forms the basis of much of the discussion herein. It should, of course, be realized that many of the aspects of the present invention could be applied by one of ordinary skill in the art to a variety of controls having human interfaces, and that these other applications are included within the scope of the present invention.
The VCR apparatus typically involves a remote control entry device, and the interface of the present invention contains a graphical interface displayed for programming programmable devices. This aspect of the present invention seeks more accurate programming through the use of program verification to ensure that the input program is both valid and executable. Thus, it has a mechanism to store and check to verify that there are no conflicting programs. An apparatus according to the present invention can be connected, for example, to any infrared programmable device in order to simplify the programming process. By way of example only, an improved VCR interface forms the basis of a disclosed example. It is, of course, realized that the present method and apparatus may be applied to any programmable controller, i.e., any device which monitors an event or sensor and causes an event when certain conditions or parameters are met, and may also be used in other programming environments, which are not event driven. While the present interface is preferably learning and adaptive, it may also detect events and make decisions based on known or predetermined characteristics. Where a number of criteria are evaluated for making a decision, conflicts among the various criteria are resolved based on a strength of an evaluated criteria, a weighting of the criteria, an interactivity function relating the various criteria, a user preference, either explicitly or implicitly determined, and a contextual analysis. Thus, a user override or preference input may be provided to assist in resolving conflicts.
The present invention may incorporate an intelligent program recognition and characterization system, making use of any of the available cues, which allows an intelligent determination of the true nature of the broadcast and therefore is able to make a determination of whether parameters should be deemed met even with an inexact match to the specified parameters. Therefore, in contradistinction with VPV, the present invention provides, for example, intelligence. The VPV is much more like the xe2x80x9cVCR Plusxe2x80x9d device, known to those skilled in the art, which requires that a broadcast be associated with a predetermined code, with the predetermined code used as a criteria for initiating recording. Some problems with VCR Plus include identification of the codes which identify channel and time, post scheduling changes, incorrect VCR clock setting, and irregular schedules. VCR Plus also is limiting with respect to new technologies and cable boxes.
The videotext signal of the prior art includes a digitally encoded text message that may be displayed in conjunction with the displayed image, similar to the closed caption system. The aforementioned West German system demonstrates one way in which the transmitted signal may be received by a device and interpreted to provide useful information other than the transmitted program itself. However, the prior art does not disclose how this signal may be used to index and catalog the contents of a tape, nor does it disclose how this signal may be used to classify or interpret the character of the broadcast. In other words, in one embodiment of the present invention, the videotext or closed caption signal is not only interpreted as a literal label, as in the prior art, but is also further processed and analyzed to yield data about the content of the broadcast, other than merely an explicit identification of the simultaneously broadcast information.
Beyond or outside the visible region of an U.S. National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) broadcast video frame are a number of scan lines which are dedicated to presenting digital information, rather than analog picture information. Various known coding schemes are available for transmitting and receiving information in this non-viewing portion of the video transmission, and indeed standard exist defining the content of these information fields. Of course, various other transmission schemes provide a format for transmitting data. For example, standard frequency modulation (FM) transmissions may be associated with digital data transmissions in a subcarrier. Likewise, satellite transmissions may include digital data along with an audio data stream or within a video frame, which may be in analog format or digitally encoded.
Cable systems may transmit information either in the broadcast band or in a separate band. HDTV schemes also generally provide for the transmission of digital data of various sorts. Thus, known audio and video transmission systems may be used, with little or no modifications to provide enhanced functionality, according to the present invention. It is therefore possible to use known and available facilities for transmitting additional information relating to the broadcast information, in particular, the characteristics of the video broadcast, and doing so could provide significant advantages, used in conjunction with the interface and intelligent pattern recognition controller of the present invention. If this information were directly available, there would be a significantly reduced need for advanced image recognition functions, such advanced image recognition functions requiring costly hardware devices, while still maintaining the advantages of the present invention.
It is noted, however, that the implementation of a system in which characterization data of the broadcast is transmitted along therewith might require a new set of standards and the cooperation of broadcasters, as well as possibly the government regulatory and approval agencies. The present invention does not require, in all of its aspects, such standardization, and therefore may advantageously implement substantial data processing locally to the receiver. It is nevertheless within the scope of the invention to implement such a broadcast system with broadcast of characterization data in accordance with the present invention. Such broadcast characterization data may include characterizations as well as preprocessed data useful for characterizing according to flexible criteria in the local receiving device.
According to the present invention, if such characterizations are broadcast, they may, as stated above, be in band or out of band, e.g., making use of unused available spectrum bandwidth within the NTSC channel space, or other broadcast system channel space, or may be xe2x80x9csimulcastxe2x80x9d on a separate channel, such as an FM sideband or separate transmission channel. Use of a separate channel would allow a separate organization, other than the network broadcasters, to provide the characterization data for distribution to users of devices that make use of the present intelligent system for controlling a VCR or other broadcast information processing device. Thus, the characterization generating means need not be directly linked to the local user machine in order to fall within the scope of the present invention. The present invention also provides a mechanism for copyright holders or other proprietary interests to be protected, by limiting access to information be encryption or selective encryption, and providing an accounting system for determining and tracking license or broadcast fees.
Research has been performed relating to VCR usability, technology, implementation, programming steps, current technology, input devices, and human mental capacity. This research has resulted in a new paradigm for the entry of programming data into a sequential program execution device, such as a VCR, by casual users.
Four major problems in the interfaces of VCRs were found to exist. The first is that users spend far too much time searching for necessary information, which is necessary in order to complete the programming process. Second, many people do not program the VCR to record at a later time (time-shift) frequently, and thus forget the programming steps in the interim, i.e., the inter-session decay of the learning curve is significant. Third, the number of buttons on many remote control devices has become overwhelming. Fourth, people have become reluctant to operate or program VCRs because of their difficult operation. It was found that, by minimizing the learning and searching times, the user""s programming time and frustration level can be greatly reduced. If VCRs are easier to program, users might program them more frequently. This would allow more efficiency and flexibility in broadcast scheduling, especially late night for time shift viewing. The present invention therefore provides an enhanced VCR programming interface having a simplified information structure, an intuitive operational structure, simplified control layout and enhanced automated functionality.
A new class of consumer device has been proposed, which replaces the videotape of a traditional videotape recorder with a random-access storage device, such as a magnetic hard disk drive. Multimedia data is converted through a codec (if necessary), and stored in digital form. Such systems are proposed by Tivo, Inc., Philips Electronics (Personal TV), Replay Networks, Inc. and Metabyte, Inc. Some of these systems employ a user preference based programming/recording method similar to that of the present invention.
In these systems, typically a content descriptive data stream formulated by human editors accompanies the broadcast or is available for processing and analysis. Based on a relation of the user preferences, which may be implied by actual viewing habits or input through simple accept/veto user feedback, selected media events may be recorded. However, such systems rely on a correspondence between the factors of interest to users and those encoded in the data stream, e.g., a xe2x80x9cprogram guidexe2x80x9d. This is not always the case. However, where the available data describing the program maps reasonably well into the user preference space, such a system may achieve acceptable levels of performance, or stated otherwise, the program material selected by the system will be considered acceptable.
One particular aspect of these time-shifting consumer media recording devices is how they deal with advertising materials which accompany program material. In many instances, the user seeks to avoid xe2x80x9ccommercialsxe2x80x9d, and the device may be programmed to oblige. However, as such devices gain wider acceptance, advertisers will be reluctant to subsidize broadcasts. Therefore, an advertising system may be integrated into the playback device which seeks to optimize the commercial messages presented to a viewer. By optimizing the messages or advertisements, the viewer is more receptive to the message, and economic implications ensue. For example, a viewer may be compensated, directly or indirectly, for viewing the commercials, which may be closely monitored and audited, such as by taking pictures of the audience in front of a xe2x80x9cset-top boxxe2x80x9d. The acquired data, including viewer preferences, may be transmitted back to commercial sponsors, allowing detailed demographic analysis.
In order to ensure privacy, the preference information and/or images may be analyzed by a proxy, with the raw data separated from the commercial users of such data. Thus, for example, the particular users of a system may register their biometric characteristics, e.g., face. Thereafter, the imager captures facial images and correlates these with its internal database. The image itself therefore need not be stored or transmitted. Viewer preferences and habits, on the other hand, likely must be transmitted to a central processing system for analysis.
Because the system is intelligent, copy protection and royalty accounting schemes may readily be implemented. Thus, broadcasters and content providers may encode broadcasts in such a way as to control the operation of the consumer device. For example. an IEEE-1394-type encryption key support/copy protection or DIVX scheme may be implemented. Further, certain commercial sponsors may be able to avoid deletion of their advertisement, while others may allow truncation. The acceptability of this to the consumer may depend on subsidies. In other words, an company is willing to pay for advertising. Instead of paying for placements directly to the media, a portion is paid to a service provider, based on consumer viewing. The media, on the other hand, may seek to adopt a pay-per-view policy, at least with respect to the service provider, in lieu of direct advertising revenues. The service provider will account to both advertisers and content providers for use. With sufficient viewing of commercials, the entire service charge for a system might be covered for a user. On the other hand, a viewer might prefer to avoid all commercials, and not get the benefit of a subsidy. The service provider performs the economically efficient function of delivering optimized, substituted commercials for the almost random commercials which flood the commercial broadcast networks, and thus can accrue greater profits, even after paying content providers a reasonable fee. An advertiser, by selecting a particular audience, may pay less than it would otherwise pay to a broadcaster. The content providers may also charge more for the privilege of use of their works.
As stated above, the content may be copy protected by the use of encryption and/or lockout mechanisms. Thus, by providing an alternative to an analog VCR, a full end-to-end encrypted signal may be provided, such as that proposed for the IEEE-1394 copy protection scheme. Because enhanced recording capabilities are provided to the consumer, the acceptance will be high. Because of the encryption, lack of portability and continued rovalty accounting, content provider acceptance will also likely be high.
The user interface concepts according to the present invention are easily applied to other special purpose programmable devices, and also to general purpose programmable devices wherein the programming paradigm is event-driven, as well as other programming systems. It should also be noted that it is within the scope of the present invention to provide an improved interface and programming environment for all types of programmable devices, and in this regard, the present invention incorporates adaptive features which optimize the programming environment for both the level of the user and the task to be programmed.
In optimizing the interface, four elements are particularly important: the input device, the display format, the sequence of the programming operation, and the ability of the device to properly interpret the input as the desired program sequence.
The present invention proceeds from an understanding that an absence of user frustration with respect to a programmable consumer or industrial device or interface, may be particularly important with respect to achieving the maximum potential functionality thereof. The interface must be designed to minimize the user""s frustration level. This can be accomplished by clearly furnishing the possible choices, presenting the data in a logical sequence, and leading the user through the steps necessary to program the device.
When applied to other than audiovisual and/or multimedia application, the pattern recognition function may be used to control the execution of a program or selectively control execution of portions of the software. For example, in a programmable temperature controller application, a sensor or sensor array could be arranged to detect a xe2x80x9cdoor openingxe2x80x9d. On the occurrence of the door opening, the system would recognize this pattern, i.e. a mass of air at a different temperature entering the environment from a single location, or a loss of climate controlled air through a single location. In either event, the system would take appropriate action, including: halt of normal climate control and impose a delay until the door is closed; after closure, set a time constant for maintenance of a steady state of the replaced air with the climate controlled air; based on the actual climatic condition after assimilation, or a predicted climatic condition after assimilation, begin a climate compensation control: optionally, during the door opening, control a pressure or flow of air to counterbalance the normal flow through the door, by using a fan or other device. The climate may differ in temperature, humidity, pollutants, or the like, and appropriate sensors may be employed.
The present invention also allows a dynamic user preference profile determination based on explicit or implicit desires, e.g., moods, which assist in processing data to make decisions which conform to the user preference at a given point in time. For example, voice patterns, skin temperature, heat pulse rate, external context, skin resistance (galvanic skin response), blood pressure, stress, as determined by EMG, EEG or other known methods, spontaneous motor activity or twitching, may be detected in order to determine or infer a user mood, which may be used as a dynamic influence on the user preference. These dynamic influences are preferably stored separately from static influences of the preferences, so that a resultant determined preference includes a dynamic influence based on a determined mood or other temporally varying factor and a static influence associated with the user.
When a group of people are using the system simultaneously, the system must make a determination of a composite preference of the group. In this case, the preferences of the individuals of the group, if known, may be correlated to produce an acceptable compromise. Where individual preferences are not a priori known, individual or group xe2x80x9cinterviewsxe2x80x9d may be initially conducted to assist in determining the best composite group preference.
It is therefore an object according to the present invention to provide a radio receiver or video receiver device, having a plurality of different available program sources, determining a program preference for one or more individuals subject to a presented program, comparing the determined program preference and a plurality of different program sources, and selects at least one program based on the comparison.
In formulating a group preference, individual dislikes may be weighted more heavily than likes, so that the resulting selection is tolerable by all and preferable to most group members. Thus, instead of a best match to a single preference profile for a single user, a group system provides a most acceptable match for the group. It is noted that this method is preferably used in groups of limited size, where individual preference profiles may be obtained, in circumstances where the group will interact with the device a number of times, and where the subject source program material is the subject of preferences. Where large groups are present, demographic profiles may be employed, rather than individual preferences. Where the device is used a small number of times by the group or members thereof, the training time may be very significant and weigh against automation of selection. Where the source material has little variety, or is not the subject of strong preferences, the predictive power of the device as to a desired selection is limited.
The present invention provides a system and method for making use of the available broadcast media forms for improving an efficiency of matching commercial information to the desires and interests of a recipient, improving a cost effectiveness for advertisers, improving a perceived quality of commercial information received by recipients and increasing profits and reducing required information transmittal by publishers and media distribution entities.
This improved advertising efficiency is accomplished by providing a system for collating a constant or underlying published content work with a varying, demographically or otherwise optimized commercial information content. This commercial information content therefore need not be predetermined or even known to the publisher of the underlying works, and in fact may be determined on an individual receiver basis. It is also possible to integrate the demographically optimized information within the content. For example, overlays in traditional media, and electronic substitutions or edits in new media, may allow seamless integration. The content alteration need not be only based on commercial information, and therefore the content may vary based on the user or recipient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,206, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system that automatically correlates user preferences with electronic shopping information to create a customized database for the user.
Therefore, the granularity of demographic marketing may be very fine, on a receiver-by-receiver basis. Further, the accounting for advertisers will be more accurate, with a large sample and high quality information. In fact, in a further embodiment, an interactive medium may be used allowing immediate or real time communication between recipient and advertiser. This communication may involve the Internet, private networks or dial-up connections. Because the commercial messages are particularly directed to recipients, communication with each selected recipient is more valuable to an advertiser and that advertiser is willing to pay more for communication with each selected recipient. Recipients may therefore be selected to receive the highest valued appropriate commercial message(s). Thus, advertisers will tend to pay less and media producers will gain more revenues. Recipients will gain the benefit of selected and appropriate media, and further, may provide feedback for determining their preferences, which will likely correspond with their purchasing habits. Thus, the recipient will benefit by receiving optimized information.
Likewise, a recipient may place a value on receiving certain information, which forms the basis for xe2x80x9cpay-per-viewxe2x80x9d systems. In this case, the recipient""s values may also be considered in defining the programming.
This optimization is achieved by providing a device local to the recipient which selectively presents commercial information to the recipient based on characteristics individual to the recipient, which may be input by the recipient, the publisher, the advertiser, and/or learned by the system based on explicit or implicit feedback. The local device either has a local memory for advertising materials, or a telereception link for receiving commercial information for presentation, either on a real time basis or stored for later presentation. In a further embodiment, a user may control the content and/or commercial information received. In this case, the accounting system involves the user""s account, and, for example, the recipient may be denied the subsidy from the commercial advertiser, and pay for the privilege of commercial free content.
It is also possible to employ the methods and systems according to the present invention to create a customized publication, which may be delivered physically to the recipient, for example as print media, facsimile transmission, e-mail, R-CD-ROM, floppy disk, or the like, without having a device local to the consumer.
It is noted that this system and method is usable for both real time media, such as television, radio and on-line telecommunication, as well as manually distributed periodicals, such as newspapers, magazines, CD-ROMs, diskettes, etc. Therefore, the system and method according to the present invention includes a set of related systems with varying details of implementation, with the underlying characteristic of optimization of variable material presentation at the recipient level rather than the publisher level.
The system and method according to the present invention preferably includes an accounting system which communicates information relating to receipt of commercial advertising information by a recipient to a central system for determination of actual receipt of information. This feedback system allows verification of receipt and reduces the possibility of fraud or demographic inaccuracies.
The accounting system, for example, may place value on the timeslot. associated content, the demographics of the user, user""s associated valuation, competition for placement, past history (number of impressions made to same recipient) and exclusivity.
A preferred embodiment includes a subscription television system having a plurality of received channels. At least one of these channels is associated with codes to allow determination of content from variable segments. It is also possible to identify these variable segments without these codes, although the preferred system includes use of such codes. These codes also allow simple identification of the content for accounting purposes. Upon detection of a variable segment, a commercial advertisement is selected for presentation to the recipient. This variable segment is selected based on the characteristics of the recipient(s), the history of use of the device by the recipient(s), the context of use, the arrangements made by the commercial information provider(s) for presentation of information, and the availability of information for presentation. Other factors may include the above-mentioned accounting system factors. Typically, the local device will include a store of commercial information, downloaded or otherwise transmitted to the recipient (e.g., a CD-ROM or DVD with MPEG-2 compressed images). A telecommunication link may also be provided to control the process, provide parameters for the presentation or the information itself. This telecommunication link may be provided through the public telephone network, Internet, private network (real or virtual) cable network, or a wireless network, for example. Generally, the underlying work will have a gap of fixed length, so that the commercial information must be selected to fit in this gap. Where the gap is of variable length, such as might occur in live coverage, the commercial information is interrupted or the underlying work buffered and delayed to prevent loss. Thus, the presentation to the user is constructed from pieces, typically at the time of presentation, and may include invariable content, variable content, invariable messages, variable messages, targeted content and/or messages, and hypervariable content. Hypervariable content includes, for example, transition material selected based on the stream of information present, and other presentations which my optionally include useful information which are individualized for the particular recipient or situation.
According to another embodiment, a recording, such as on a videotape, is retained by a recipient which includes proprietary content. This may include a commercial broadcast, a private broadcast, or distributed media. In the case of a commercial broadcast, some or all of the commercial advertising or other time-sensitive information is old and/or stale. Therefore, in operation, this old or time sensitive information is eliminated and substituted with new and/or different information. Thus, the presentation system freshens the presentation, editing and substituting where necessary.
By such a method, content distributed even through private channels may include advertisements, and thus be subsidized by advertisers. The advertisements and other added content are generally more acceptable to the audience because they are appropriately targeted.
For example, where the broadcaster has a high degree of control over the initial broadcast, e.g., pay per view under license, or where the broadcaster may claim substantial continuing rights in the work after recording, the enforcement of a proprietary replay system may be accepted. For example, a work is broadcast as an encrypted digital data stream, with selective decryption at the recipient""s receiver, under license from the broadcaster. In this case, a recording system is provided which retains the encryption characteristics, ensuring the integrity of the accounting process. During presentation of the recorded work, commercial information is appropriately presented to the recipient during existing or created gaps, or in an associated output separate from the content presentation. The recipient, as a result, receives the benefit of the original subsidy, or may receive a new subsidy.
Therefore, similar to the known DIVX system, an encrypted media may be mass distributed, which requires authorization for display. Instead, however, of requiring the recipient to pay for the initial and subsequent displays of the content, the player integrates advertising content into the output, which may vary based on the audience, time and past history, as well as other factors discussed herein. Given the interactive and variable nature of the presentation, the user or audience may even veto (xe2x80x9cfast forward throughxe2x80x9d) a particular commercial. In this case, the use may have to account for a fee, or other advertisers may tack up the slack. The veto provides information regarding the desires of the viewer, and may be used to help select future messages to the displayed or presented.
According to another embodiment, a radio transmission/reception system is provided which broadcasts content, an overlay track and variable commercial information. The invariant works are preferably prerecorded music. The overlay track is preferably a xe2x80x9cDJxe2x80x9d, who provides information regarding the invariant works, commercial information or news. The commercial information in this instance therefore refers to prerecorded segments. In this instance, the goal is to allow the invariant works to be received by the recipient and presented with improved
In determining mood, a number of physiologic parameters may be detected. In a training circumstance, these set of parameters are correlated with a temporally associated preference. Thus, when a user inputs a preference into the system as feedback, mood data is also obtained. Invariant preferences may be separated, and analyzed globally, without regard for temporal variations, while varying preferences are linked with information regarding the surrounding circumstances and stored. For example, the preference data may be used to train a neural network, e.g., using backpropagation of errors or other known methods. The inputs to the neural network include available data about surrounding context, such as time, environmental brightness, and persons present; source program choices, which may be raw data, preprocessed data, and abstracted data; explicit user input; and, in this embodiment, mood parameters, which may be physiological or biometric data, voice pattern, or implicit inputs. An example of an implicit input is an observation of a man-machine interaction, such as a video game. The manner in which a person plays a video game or otherwise interacts with a machine may provide valuable data for determining a mood or preference.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the image is preprocessed to decompose the image into object-elements, with various object-elements undergoing separate further processing. For example, certain backgrounds may be aesthetically modeled using simple fractal equations. While, in such circumstances the results may be inaccurate in an absolute sense, they may be adequate in a performance sense. Faces, on the other hand, have common and variable elements. Therefore, a facial model may be based on parameters having distinguishing power, such as width between eyes, mouth, shape of ears, and other proportions and dimensions. Thus, along with color and other data, a facial image may be stored as a reference to a facial model with the distinguishing parameters for reconstruction. Such a data processing scheme may produce a superior reconstructed image and allow for later recognition of the face, based on the stored parameters in reference to the model. Likewise, many different elements of an image may be extracted and processed in accordance with specific models to produce differentiating parameters, wherein the data is stored as a reference to the particular model along with the particular data set derived from the image. Such a processing scheme allows efficient image storage along with ease of object recognition, i.e., distinction between objects of the same class. This preprocessing provides a highly asymmetric scheme, with a far greater processing optimization of the commercial information content and other messages presented at the time of output. Further, this system allows optimization of the presentation of the invariant portions as well, i.e., the commercial information and the program content may be independently selected at the receiver, with appropriate accounting for commercial subsidy. In a mobile receiver, it is preferable to include as a factor in the selection of commercial information a location of the receiver, as might be obtained from a GPS system, cellular location system, intelligent highway system or the like. This would allow geographically appropriate selection of commercial information, and possibly overlay information as well, e.g., traffic reports.
Another embodiment according to the present invention provides a hypertext linked media or multimedia environment, such as HTML/World Wide Web, wherein information transmitted and/or displayed is adaptively selected based on the particular user or the user""s receiving system. Thus, various elements may be dynamically substituted during use.
Therefore, it is an object according to the present invention to provide adaptive man-machine interfaces, especially computer graphic user interfaces, which are ergonomically improved to provide an optimized environment. Productivity of computer operators is limited by the time necessary to communicate a desired action through the user interface to the device. To reduce this limitation, most likely user actions are predicted and presented as easily available options. The technologies also extend beyond this core theme in many differing ways, depending on the particular application.
The system also provides an intelligent, adaptive pattern recognition function in order to provide the operator with a small number of high probability choices, which may be complex, without the need for explicit definition of each atomic instruction comprising the desired action. The interface system predicts a desired action based on the user input, a past history of use, and a context of use.
In yet another embodiment, a present mood of a user is determined, either explicitly or implicitly, and the device selects program material that assists in a desired mood transition. The operation of the device may additionally acquire data relating to an individual and the respective moods, desires and characteristics, altering the path provided to alter the mood based on the data relating to the individual. As stated above, in a group setting, a most acceptable path is presented rather than a most desirable path as presented for an individual. complexity to initially process the image than to subsequently reconstruct or otherwise later employ the data.
By employing a model-based object extraction system, the available bandwidth may be efficiently used, so that objects which fall within the scope of an available model may be identified with a model identification and a series of parameters, and objects not within the scope of a model may be allocated a comparatively greater bandwidth for general image description, e.g., JPEG, MPEG-1/MPFG-2, wavelet, standard fractal image compression (FIC), or other image processing schemes. In a worst case, therefore, the bandwidth required will be only slightly greater than that required for a corresponding standard method, due only to the additional overhead to define data types, as necessary. However, by employing a model based-object decomposition processing system, recognized elements may be described using only a small amount of data and a greater proportion of data used to describe unrecognized elements. Further, the models available may be dynamically updated, so that, as between a communicating transmitted and receiver, retransmission of unrecognized elements will be eliminated as a model is constructed.
Where image processing systems may produce artifacts and errors, an error minimization function may also be provided which compares an original image with a decomposed-recomposed image and produces an error function which allows correction for these errors. This error function may be transmitted with the processed data to allow more faithful reproduction. In a pattern recognition context, the error function may provide useful data relating to the reliability of a pattern correlation, or may provide useful data outside of the model and associated parameters for pattern recognition.
Thus, in the case of an object-extraction model-based processing system, the resulting data stream may be appropriate for both viewing and recognition. Of course, acoustic data may be likewise processed using acoustic models with variable parameters. However, in such a system, information for pattern recognition may be filtered, such as eliminating the error function or noise data. Further, certain types of objects may be ignored, for example, under normal circumstances, clouds in the sky provide little information for pattern recognition and may be removed. In such a system, data intended for viewing or listening will likely contain all objects in the original data stream, with as much original detail as possible given data storage and bandwidth constraints.
An object extraction model based processing system also allows for increased noise rejection, such as over terrestrial broadcast channels. By transmitting a model, the receiving system may interpolate or extrapolate data to fill in for missing data. By extrapolate, it is meant that past data is processed to predict a subsequent condition. By interpolate, it is meant that data presentation is delayed, and missing data may therefore be predicted from both past and subsequent data transmission. Missing portions of images may also be reconstructed from existing portions. This reconstruction process is similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,363, to reconstruct MPEG images; except that where model data is corrupted, the corruption must be identified and the corrupt data eliminated and replaced with predicted data.
It is therefore an object according to the present invention to provide a programmable control, having a status, responsive to an user input and a signal received from a signal source, comprising a controller, for receiving the user input and the signal and producing a control output; a memory for storing data relating to an activity of the user; a data processing system for adaptively predicting a most probable intended action of the user based on the stored data relating to the activity of the user and derived weighing of at least a subset of possible choices, the derivation being based on a history of use, a context of a respective choice and the status of the control; and a user feedback data presenting system comprising an output device for presentation of a variable sequence of programming options to the user, including the most probable intended action of the user, in a plurality of output messages, the output messages differing in available programming options.
The programmable control may be employed for performing an action based on user input and an information content of a signal received from a signal source, wherein the output device includes a display device, further comprising a user controlled direct manipulation-type input device, associated with the display device, having a device output, the device output being the user input; a plant capable of performing the action, being responsive to an actuator signal; and the controller, being for receiving data from the device output of the input device and the signal, and displaying user feedback data on the display device, the logical sequence of the user feedback data including at least one sequence of options sufficient to define an operable control program, and a presentation of additional programming options if the control program is not operable.
The programmable control may further comprise a user input processing system for adaptively determining a viewer preference based on the user input received by the controller; a program material processing system for characterizing the program material based on its content; a correlator for correlating the characterized content of the program material with the determined viewer preference to produce a correlation index; and a processor, selectively processing the program material based on the correlation index, the data processing system receiving an input from the processor.
The programmable control may also comprise a plurality of stored profiles, a processor for characterizing the user input to produce a characterized user input; and means for comparing the characterized user input with at least one of the plurality of stored profiles to produce a comparison index, wherein the variable sequence of programming options is determined on the basis of the comparison index. The processor for characterizing may perform an algorithm on the signal comprising a transform selected from the group consisting of an Affine transformation, a Fourier transformation, a discrete cosine transformation and a wavelet transformation.
It is a further object according to the present invention to provide a programmable controller for controlling a recording device for recording an analog signal sequentially on a recording medium having a plurality of uniquely identifiable storage locations, further comprising a sequential recording device for recording the analog signal, and a memory for storing, in a directory location on the recording medium which is separate from the storage location of the analog signal, information relating to the signal, processed to selectively retain characterizing information, and an identifier of a storage location on the recording medium in which the analog signal is recorded.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a control, wherein program material is encrypted, further comprising a decryption system for decrypting the program material if it is selected to produce unencrypted program material and optionally an associated decryption event; a memory for storing data relating to the occurrence of the decryption event; and a central database for storing data relating to the occurrence of the decryption event in association with data relating to the viewer.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a control wherein the user input processing system monitors a pattern of user activity and predicts a viewer preference; the program material processing system comprising a processor for preprocessing the program material to produce a reduced data flow information signal substantially retaining information relating to the abstract information content of the program material and selectively eliminating data not relating to the abstract information content of the program material and for characterizing the information signal based on the abstract information content; and a comparing system for determining if the correlation index is indicative of a probable high correlation between the characterization of the information signal and the viewer preference and causing the stored program material to be processed by the processing means based on the determination. The system according to this aspect of the present invention preferably comprises an image program material storage and retrieval system.
The present invention further provides a control further comprising a memory for storing a characterization of the program material; an input for receiving a feedback signal from the viewer indicating a degree of agreement with the correlation index determination, wherein the feedback signal and the stored characterization are used by the viewer preference predicting means to predict a new viewer preference.
According to another aspect of the invention, it is an object to provide an image information retrieval apparatus, comprising a memory for storing compressed data representing a plurality of images; a data storage system for retrieving compressed data representing at least one of the plurality of images and having an output; a memory for storing characterization data representing a plurality of image types, having an output; and an image processor, receiving as inputs the outputs from the data storage system and the characterization data memory, and producing a signal corresponding to a relation between at least one of the plurality of images of the compressed data and at least one of the image types of the characterization data.
It is a still further aspect of the present invention to provide a video interface device for a user comprising a data transmission system for simultaneously transmitting data representing a plurality of programs; a selector for selecting at least one of the plurality of programs, being responsive to an input; a program database containing information relating to the plurality of programs, having an output; a graphical user interface for defining commands, comprising (a) an image display device having at least two dimensions of display, being for providing visual image feedback; and (b) a multidimensional input device having at least two dimensions of operability, adapted to correspond to the two dimensions of the display device, and having an output, so that the user may cause the input device to produce a corresponding change in an image of the display device by translating an indicator segment of the display in the at least two dimensions of display, based on the visual feedback received from the display device, the indicator segment being moved to a translated location of the display device corresponding to a user command; and a controller for controlling the graphical user interface and for producing the input of the selector, receiving as a control the output of the multidimensional input device, the controller receiving the output of the program database and presenting information relating to at least one of the plurality of programs on the display device associated with a command, the command being interpreted by the control means as the user command to produce the input of the selector to select the at least one of the plurality of programs associated with the command.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, receiving as an input from a human user having a user characteristic, comprising an input device, producing an input signal from the human user input; a display for displaying information relating to the input from the user and feedback on a current state of the apparatus, having an alterable image type; an input processor for extracting an input instruction relating to a desired change in a state of the apparatus from the input signal; a detector for detecting one or more temporal-spatial user characteristics of the input signal, independent of the input instruction, selected from the group consisting of a velocity component, an efficiency of input, an accuracy of input, an interruption of input and a high frequency component of input; a memory for storing data related to the user characteristics; and a controller for altering the image type based on the user characteristics. The controller may alter the image type based on an output of the detector and the stored data so that the display displays an image type which corresponds to the detected user characteristics. The controller may further be for controlling the causation of an action on the occurrence of an event, further comprising a control-for receiving the input instruction and storing a program instruction associated with the input instruction, the control having a memory sufficient for storing program instructions to perform an action on the occurrence of an event; and a monitor for monitoring an environment of the apparatus to determine the occurrence of the event, and causing the performance of the action on the occurrence of the event. The controller may also alters the image type based on an output of the detector and the stored data so that the display means displays an image type which corresponds to the detected user characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adaptive programmable apparatus having a plurality of states, being programmable by a programmer and operating in an environment in which a plurality of possible events occur, each of the events being associated with different data, comprising an data input for receiving data; an programmer input, producing an input signal from the programmer; a memory for storing data relating to the data input or the input signal; a feedback device for adaptively providing information relating to the input signal and a current status of the apparatus to the programmer, based on the data input or the programmer input, the stored data, and derived weighing of at least a subset of possible choices, the derived weighing being based on a history of use, a context of a respective choice and the current status of the apparatus; a memory for storing programming data associated with the input signal; and a processor, having a control output, for controlling the response of the apparatus relating to the detection of the input signal or the data in accordance with the stored programming data, the processor: (a) processing the at least one of the input signal or the data to reduce an amount of information while substantially retaining an abstract portion of the information; (b) storing a quantity of the abstracted information: (c) processing the abstract portion of the information in conjunction with the stored quantity of abstracted information; and (d) providing the control output based on the processed abstract portion of the information and the stored programming data. The apparatus may further comprise an input for receiving a programming preference from the programmer indicating a plurality of possible desired events; the processor further including a correlator for correlating the programming preference with the data based on an adaptive algorithm and for determining a likelihood of occurrence of at least one of the desired events, producing the control output. The apparatus may further comprise an input for receiving feedback from the programmer indicating a concurrence with the control output of the processor, and modifying the response control based on the received feedback to increase a likelihood of concurrence. The apparatus may still further verify the programming data to ensure that the programming data comprise a complete and consistent set of instructions; and include a feedback system for interactively modifying the programming data. The apparatus may also comprise a chronological database and an accessing system for accessing the chronological database on the basis of the programming data stored in the memory.
It is also an object according to the present invention to provide an apparatus comprising an input for receiving a programming preference from the programmer indicating a plurality of possible desired events; and a correlator for correlating the programming preference with the data based on an adaptive algorithm and for determining a likelihood of occurrence of at least one of the desired events, producing the output, the output being associated with the initiation of the the response.
The present invention also provides as an object an apparatus comprising an input for receiving feedback from the programmer indicating a concurrence with the output of the correlator, and modifying the algorithm based on the received feedback, the feedback device comprising a display and the input device is remote from the display, and providing a direct manipulation of display information of the display.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a processor of the programmable is apparatus verifies the program instructions to ensure that the program instructions are valid and executable by the processor; an output for providing an option, selectable by the programmer input for changing an instruction stored by the processor, such that the apparatus enters a state wherein a new instruction may be input to substitute for the instruction, wherein the processor verifies the instructions such that the instructions are valid; and wherein the feedback device further presents information requesting confirmation from the programmer of the instructions associated with the input signal. The apparatus may further comprise a chronological database and an accessing system for accessing the chronological database on the basis of the program instructions stored in the memory.
The processor of the programmable apparatus may receive information from the input signal and/or from the data input; and may further comprise an input signal memory for storing at least a portion of the input signal or the data, a profile generator for selectively generating a profile of the input signal or the data, and an input signal profile memory for storing the profile of the input signal or the data separately from the input signal or the data in the input signal memory. The programmable apparatus may further comprise a processor for comparing the input signal or the data with the stored profile of the input signal or the data to determine the occurrence of an event, and the data optionally comprises image data and the processor for comparing performs image analysis. The image data may comprise data having three associated dimensions obtained by a method selected from the group consisting of synthesizing a three dimensional representation based on a machine based model derived from two dimensional image data, synthesizing a three dimensional representation derived from a time series of pixel images, and synthesizing a three dimensional representation based on a image data representing a plurality of parallax views each having at least two dimensions.
A user feedback data presenting device according to the present invention may comprise a display having a plurality of display images, the display images differing in available programming options.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a program material processing system is provided comprising means for storing template data; means for storing the image data; means for generating a plurality of domains from the stored image data, each of the domains representing different portions of the image information; means for creating, from the stored image data, a plurality of addressable mapped ranges corresponding to different subsets of the stored image data, the creating means including means for executing, for each of the mapped ranges, a procedure upon the one of the subsets of the stored image data which corresponds to the mapped range; means for assigning identifiers to corresponding ones of the mapped ranges, each of the identifiers specifying for the corresponding mapped range an address of the corresponding subset of stored image data; means for selecting, for each of the domains, the one of the mapped ranges which most closely corresponds according to predetermined criteria; means for representing at least a portion of the image information as a set of the identifiers of the selected mapped ranges; and means for selecting, from the stored templates, a template which most closely corresponds to the set of identifiers representing the image information. The means for selecting may comprise means for selecting, for each domain, the mapped range which is the most similar, by a method selected from at least one of the group consisting of selecting a minimum Hausdorff distance from the domain, selecting the highest cross-correlation with the domain and selecting the lowest mean square error of the difference between the mapped range and the domain. The means for selecting may also comprise, for each domain, the mapped range with the minimum modified Hausdorff distance calculated as D[db,mrb]+D[1xe2x88x92db,1xe2x88x92mrb], where D is a distance calculated between a pair of sets of data each representative of an image, db is a domain, mrb is a mapped range, 1xe2x88x92db is the inverse of a domain. and 1xe2x88x92mrb is an inverse of a mapped range. The means for representing may further comprise means for determining a feature of interest of the image data, selecting a mapped range corresponding to the feature of interest, storing the identifiers of the selected mapped range, selecting a further mapped range corresponding to a portion of image data having a predetermined relationship to the feature of interest and storing the identifiers of the further mapped range.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the image data comprises data having three associated dimensions obtained by a method selected from the group consisting of synthesizing a three dimensional representation based on a machine based prediction derived from two dimensional image data, synthesizing a three dimensional representation derived from a time series of pixel images, and synthesizing a three dimensional representation based on a image data representing a plurality of parallax views having at least two dimensions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a programmable apparatus for receiving instructions from a programmer and causing an action to occur on the happening of an event, comprising an input device, producing an input instruction signal; a control means for receiving the input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with the input instruction signal, the control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the occurrence of an event, the control means monitoring a status of the apparatus to determine the occurrence of various events, comparing the determined events with the program instructions, and performing the action on the occurrence of the event; a display means for interactively displaying information related to the instructions to be received, and responsive thereto, controlled by the control means, so that the programmer is presented with feedback on a current state of the apparatus and the program instruction; wherein the control means further comprises means for detecting one or more characteristics of the input instruction signal independent of the program instruction selected from the group consisting of a velocity component, an efficiency of input, an accuracy of input, an interruption of input, a high frequency component of input and a past history of input by the programmer, whereby when the control means detects a characteristic indicating that the display means is displaying information in a suboptimal fashion, the control means controls the display means to display information in a more optimal fashion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a programmable apparatus for receiving instructions from a programmer and causing an action to occur on the happening of an event, comprising an input device, producing an input instruction signal; a control means for receiving the input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with the input instruction signal, the control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the occurrence of an event, the control means monitoring a status of the apparatus to determine the occurrence of various events, comparing the determined events with the program instructions, and performing the action on the occurrence of the event; a display means for interactively displaying information related to the instructions to be received, and responsive thereto, controlled by the control means, so that the programmer is presented with feedback on a current state of the apparatus and the program instruction; wherein the control means further comprises means for detecting a need by the programmer for more detailed information displayed on the display means, by detecting one or more characteristics of the input instruction signal independent of the program instruction selected from the group consisting of a velocity component, an efficiency of input, an accuracy of input, an interruption of input, a high frequency component of input and a past history of input by the programmer, whereby when the control means detects a characteristic indicating that the display means is insufficiently detailed information, the control means controls the display means to display more detailed information.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable apparatus having a data input, the apparatus receiving instructions from a programmer and causing an action to occur on the receipt of data indicating an event, comprising an input device, producing an input instruction signal; a control means for receiving the input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with the input instruction signal, the control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the receipt of data indicating an event, the control means monitoring the data input; a display means for interactively displaying information related to the instructions to be received, and responsive thereto, controlled by the control means, so that the programmer is presented with feedback on a current state of the apparatus and the program instruction; wherein the control means receives a programming preference indicating a desired event from the input device which does not unambiguously define the event, and the control means monitors the data and causes the occurrence of the action when a correlation between the programming preference and the monitored data is above a predetermined threshold, indicating a likely occurrence of the desired event. It is also object of the present invention to provide the programmable aforementioned apparatus, wherein the input device is remote from the display means, and provides a direct manipulation of display information of the display means, further comprising means for verifying the program instructions so that the program instructions are executable by the control means. The control means may further comprise a calendar or other chronological database.
Another object of the present invention provides a programmable information storage apparatus having a data input, for receiving data to be stored, the apparatus receiving instructions from a programmer and causing an action to occur on the receipt of data indicating an event, comprising means for storing data from the data input; an input device, producing an input instruction signal; a control means for receiving the input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with the input instruction signal, the control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the receipt of data from the data input indicating an event, the control means monitoring the data input to determine the occurrence of various events, comparing the determined events with the program instructions, and performing for storing the data the action on the occurrence of the event; wherein the control means receives identifying data from at least one of the input device and the data input, the identifying data being stored separately from the input data on a storage medium. The programmable information storage apparatus may also include means for reading the identifying data stored separately on the storage medium, and may also receive as an input the identifying data.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a programmable apparatus, wherein the control means provides an option, selectable by the input means in conjunction with the display means, for changing an input program instruction prior to execution by the control means, so that the apparatus enters a state wherein a new program instruction may be input to substitute for the changed input step, wherein the control means verifies the program instructions so that the program instructions are executable by the control means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a programmable apparatus, wherein the control means further causes the display means to display a confirmation screen after the program instructions are input, so that the programmer may confirm the program instructions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a programmable information storage apparatus, wherein the control means further comprises means for recognizing character data present in a data stream of the input data, the identifying data comprising the recognized character data.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a video tape recording apparatus, comprising a video signal receiving device, a recording device for recording the video signal, wherein the control analyzes the video signal for the presence of a symbol, and recognizes the symbol as one of a group of recognized symbols, and the control stores the recognized symbol separately from the video signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording device for recording an analog signal sequentially on a recording medium, comprising means for characterizing the analog signal, wherein data representing the characterization and a location of the analog signal on the recording medium are stored in a directory location on the recording medium separately from the analog signal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interface for a programmable control for input of a program for a controller to execute, which performs an action based on an external signal, comprising an input device, a controller for receiving data from the input device and from an external stimulus, a plant being controlled by the controller based on an input from the input device and the external stimulus, and a display device being controlled by the controller, for providing visual feedback to a user operating the input device, wherein a predetermined logical sequence of programming options is presented to the user on the display device, in a plurality of display screens, each of the display screens differing in available programming choices; the logical sequence including a correct sequence of choices to set an operable control program, so that no necessary steps are omitted; the external stimulus comprises a timing device, and the display comprises a display option for programming the plant to perform an action at a time which is input through the input device as a relative position on the display device, the relative position including a means for displaying an absolute time entry and means for displaying a relative time entry, the display also comprising a display option means for performing an action at a time; the control comprises means for presenting the user, on the display device, with a most probable action, which may be selected by the user through activation of the input device without entering data into the controller through the input device relating to both the action and the event; the display also comprising means for indicating completion of entry of a programming step, which means indicates to the user an indication that the programming step is not completed if information necessary for execution of the step is not available to the controller; and the controller being capable of controlling the display device to present information to the user relating to the use of the apparatus if necessary for use of the device by the user.
Another object of the present invention provides a system for presenting a program to a viewer, comprising a source of program material; means for determining a viewer preference, the viewer preference optionally being context sensitive; means for receiving the program material from the source; means for characterizing the program material based on its content; means for correlating the characterized content of the program material with the determined viewer preference to produce a correlation index; and means for presenting the program material to the viewer, if the correlation index indicates a probable high correlation between the characterization of the program material and the viewer preference.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for presenting a program to a viewer, comprising a source of program material; means for determining a viewer preference; means for receiving the program material from the source; means for storing the program material; means for preprocessing the program material to produce a reduced data flow information signal retaining information relating to a character of the program material and eliminating data not necessary to characterize the program material; means for characterizing the information signal based on its content; means for correlating the characterized content of the information signal with the determined viewer preference to produce a correlation index; and means for presenting the stored program material to the viewer, if the correlation index indicates a probable high correlation between the characterization of the information signal and the viewer preference. The system may also include a means for storing the information signal, wherein the characterizing means characterizes the stored information signal, and also a memory for storing the program material while the characterizing means produces characterized content and the correlating means produces the correlation index.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system, wherein the program material is encrypted, further comprising means for decrypting the program material to produce a decryption event; and means for charging an account of the viewer based on the occurrence of a decryption event. Thus, a decryption processor and an accounting database are provided for these purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the means for characterizing the program material to operate without causing a decryption event. Thus, the data stream may include characterization data specifically suitable for processing by a characterizing system, or the decryption processor may be provided with multiple levels of functionality, or both. Further, the system may comprise a memory for storing the program material while the characterizing means produces characterized content and the correlating means produces the correlation index. The characterizing means may also characterize the program material stored in memory, and the program material stored in memory may be compressed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a controller for controlling a plant, having a sensor for sensing an external event and producing a sensor signal, an actuator, responsive to an actuator signal, for influencing the external event, and a control means for receiving the sensor signal and producing an actuator signal, comprising means for inputting a program; means for storing the program; means for characterizing the sensor signal to produce a characterized signal; and means for comparing the characterized signal with a pattern stored in a memory to produce a comparison index, wherein the actuator signal is produced on the basis of the comparison index and the program, wherein the characterization comprises an Affine transformation of the sensor signal. The characterization may comprise one or more transformation selected from the group consisting of an Affine transformation, a Fourier transformation, a Gabor transformation, and a wavelet transformation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically recognizing digital image data consisting of image information, the method comprising the steps performed by a data processor of storing a plurality of templates; storing the image data in the data processor; generating a plurality of addressable domains from the stored image data, each of the domains representing a portion of the image information; creating, from the stored image data, a plurality of addressable mapped ranges corresponding to different subsets of the stored image data, the creating step including the substep of (a) executing, for each of the mapped ranges, a corresponding procedure upon the one of the subsets of the stored image data which corresponds to the mapped ranges; (b) assigning identifiers to corresponding ones of the mapped ranges, each of the identifiers specifying for the corresponding mapped range a procedure and a address of the corresponding subset of the stored image data; (c) optionally subjecting a domain to a transform selected from the group consisting of a predetermined rotation, an inversion, a predetermined scaling, and a predetermined preprocessing in the time, frequency, and/or wavelet domain; (d) selecting, for each of the domains or transformed domains, the one of the mapped ranges which most closely corresponds according to predetermined criteria; (e) representing the image information as a set of the identifiers of the selected mapped ranges; and (f) selecting, from the stored templates, a template which most closely corresponds to the set of identifiers representing the image information. The step of selecting the mapped ranges may also include the substep of selecting, for each domain, a most closely corresponding one of the mapped ranges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method wherein the step of selecting the most closely corresponding one of the mapped ranges includes the step of selecting, for each domain, the mapped range which is the most similar, by a method selected from one or more of the group consisting of selecting minimum Hausdorff distance from the domain, selecting the highest cross-correlation with the domain, selecting the highest fuzzy correlation with the domain and selecting the minimum mean square error with the domain.
Another object of the present invention provides a method wherein the step of selecting the most closely corresponding one of mapped ranges includes the step of selecting, for each domain, the mapped range with the minimum modified Hausdorff distance calculated as D[db,mrb]+D[1xe2x88x92db,1xe2x88x92mrb], where D is a distance calculated between a pair of sets of data each representative of an image, db is a domain, mrb is a mapped range, 1xe2x88x92db is the inverse of a domain, and 1xe2x88x92mrb is an inverse of a mapped range.
Another object of the present invention provides a method wherein the digital image data consists of a plurality of pixels each having one of a plurality of associated color map values, further comprising the steps of optionally transforming the color map values of the pixels of each domain by a function including at least one scaling function for each axis of the color map, each of which may be the same or different, and selected to maximize the correspondence between the domains and ranges to which they are to be matched; selecting, for each of the domains, the one of the mapped ranges having color map pixel values which most closely correspond to the color map pixel values of the domain according to a predetermined criteria, wherein the step of representing the image color map information includes the substep of representing the image color map information as a set of values each including an identifier of the selected mapped range and the scaling functions; and selecting a most closely corresponding stored template, based on the identifier of the color map mapped range, the scaling functions and the set of identifiers representing the image information. The first criteria may comprise minimizing the Hausdorff distance between each domain and the selected range.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method further comprising the steps of storing delayed image data, which represents an image of a moving object differing in time from the image data in the data processor; generating a plurality of addressable further domains from the stored delayed image data, each of the further domains representing a portion of the delayed image information, and corresponding to a domain; creating, from the stored delayed image data, a plurality of addressable mapped ranges corresponding to different subsets of the stored delayed image data; matching the further domain and the domain by subjecting a further domain to one or both of a corresponding transform selected from the group consisting of a null transform, a rotation, an inversion, a scaling, a translation and a frequency domain preprocessing, which corresponds to a transform applied to a corresponding domain, and a noncorresponding transform selected from the group consisting of a rotation, an inversion, a scaling, a translation and a frequency domain preprocessing, which does not correspond to a transform applied to a corresponding domain; computing a motion vector between one of the domain and the further domain, or the set of identifiers representing the image information and the set of identifiers representing the delayed image information, and storing the motion vector; compensating the further domain with the motion vector and computing a difference between the compensated further domain and the domain; selecting, for each of the delayed domains, the one of the mapped ranges which most closely corresponds according to predetermined criteria; representing the difference between the compensated further domain and the domain as a set of difference identifiers of a set of selected mapping ranges and an associated motion vector and representing the further domain as a set of identifiers of the selected mapping ranges; determining a complexity of the difference based on a density of representation; and when the difference has a complexity below a predetermined threshold, selecting, from the stored templates, a template which most closely corresponds to the set of identifiers of the image data and the set of identifiers of the delayed image data.
Another object of the present invention provides an apparatus for automatically recognizing digital image data consisting of image information, comprising means for storing template data; means for storing the image data; means for generating a plurality of addressable domains from the stored image data, each of the domains representing a different portion of the image information; means for creating, from the stored image data, a plurality of addressable mapped ranges corresponding to different subsets of the stored image data, the creating means including means for executing, for each of the mapped ranges, a procedure upon the one of the subsets of the stored image data which corresponds to the mapped range; means for assigning identifiers to corresponding ones of the mapped ranges, each of the identifiers specifying for the corresponding mapped range an address of the corresponding subset of stored image data; means for selecting, for each of the domains, the one of the mapped ranges which most closely corresponds according to predetermined criteria; means for representing the image information as a set of the identifiers of the selected mapped ranges; and means for selecting, from the stored templates, a template which most closely corresponds to the set of identifiers representing the image information.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for processing broadcast material having a first portion and a second portion, wherein the first portion comprises an content segment and the second portion comprises a commercial segment, in order to allow alteration in the presentation of commercial segments, based on the recipient, commercial sponsor, and content provider, while providing means for accounting for the entire broadcast.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus comprising a user interface, receiving a control input and a user attribute from the user; a memory system, storing the control input and user attribute; an input for receiving content data; means for storing data describing elements of the content data; means for presenting information to the user relating to the content data, the information being for assisting the user in defining a control input, the information being based on the stored user attribute and the data describing elements of the content data; and means for processing elements of the content data in dependence on the control input, having an output. This apparatus according to this embodiment may be further defined as a terminal used by users of a television program delivery system for suggesting programs to users, wherein the user interface comprises means for gathering the user specific data to be used in selecting programs; the memory system comprises means, connected to the gathering means, for storing the user specific data; the input for receiving data describing elements of the content data comprises means for receiving the program control information containing the program description data; and the processing means comprises program selection means, operably connected to the storing means and the receiving means, for selecting one or more programs using a user""s programming preferences and the program control information. In this case, the program selection means may comprise a processor, wherein the user programming preferences are generated from the user specific data; and means, operably connected to the program selection means, for suggesting the selected programs to the user. The apparatus processing means selectively may records the content data based on the output of the processing means. Further, the presenting means presents information to the user in a menu format. The presenting means may comprises means for matching the user attribute to content data.
The data describing elements of an associated data stream may, for example, comprise a program guide generated remotely from the apparatus and transmitted in electronically accessible form; data defined by a human input, and/or data defined by an automated analysis of the content data.
According to another embodiment, the present invention comprises a method, comprising the steps of receiving data describing an user attribute; receiving a content data stream, and extracting from the content data stream information describing a plurality of program options; and processing the data describing a user attribute and the information describing a plurality of program options to determine a likely user preference; selectively processing a program option based on the likely user preference. The method may be embodied in a terminal for a television program delivery system for suggesting programs to users for display on a television using program control information and user specific data. In that case, the step of receiving data describing an user attribute may comprise gathering user specific data to be used in selecting programs, and storing the gathered user specific data; the step of receiving a content data stream, may comprise receiving both programs and program control information for selecting programs as the information describing a plurality of program options; the selectively processing step may comprise selecting one or more programs using a user""s programming preferences and the received program control information, wherein the user programming preferences are generated from the user specific data; and the method further including the step of presenting the program or information describing a program option for the selected programs to the user.
The user attribute may comprise a semantic description of a preference, or some other type of description, for example a personal profile, a mood, a genre, an image represnting or relating to a scene, a demographic profile, a past history of use by the user, a preference against certain types of media, or the like. In the case of a semantic preference, the data processing step may comprise determining a semantic relationship of the user preference to the information describing a plurality of program options. The program options may, for example, be transmitted as an electronic program guide, the information being in-band with the content (being transmitted on the same channel), on a separate channel or otherwise out of band, through a separate communications network, e.g., the Internet, dial-up network, or other streaming or packet based communications system, or by physical transfer of a computer-readable storage medium, such as a CD-ROM or floppy disk. The electronic program guide may include not only semantic or human-readable information, but also other types of metadata relating to or describing the program content.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, it is an object to provide a device for identifying a program in response to user preference data and program control information concerning available programs, comprising means for gathering the user preference data: means, connected to the gathering means, for storing the gathered user preference data; means for accessing the program control information; and means, connected to the storing means and accessing means, for identifying one or more programs based on a correspondence between a user""s programming preferences and the program control information. For example, the identifying means identifies a plurality of programs, a sequence of identifications transmitted to the user being based on a degree of correspondence between a user""s programming preferences and the respective program control information of the identified program. The device my selectively record or display the program, or identify the program for the user, who may then define the appropriate action by the device. Therefore, a user may, instead of defining xe2x80x9clikexe2x80x9d preferences, may define xe2x80x9cdislikexe2x80x9d preference, which are then used to avoid or filter certain content. Thus, this feature may be used for censoring or parental screening, or merely to avoid unwanted content. Thus, the device comprises a user interface adapted to allow interaction between the user and the device for response to one or more of the identified programs. The device also preferably comprises means for gathering the user specific data comprises means for monitoring a response of the user to identified programs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which serves as a set top terminal used by users of a television program delivery system for suggesting programs to users using program control information containing scheduled program description data, wherein the means for gathering the user preference data comprising means for gathering program watched data; the means, connected to the gathering means, for storing the gathered user preference data comprising means, connected to the gathering means, for storing the program watched data; the means for accessing the program control information comprising means for receiving the program control information comprising the scheduled program description data; the means, connected to the storing means and accessing means, for identifying one or more programs based on a correspondence between a user""s programming preferences and the program control information, being for selecting at least one program for suggestion to the viewer, comprising: means for transforming the program watched data into preferred program indicators, wherein a program indicator comprises a program category with each program category having a weighted value; means for comparing the preferred program indicators with the scheduled program description data, wherein each scheduled program is assigned a weighted value based on at least one associated program category; means for prioritizing the scheduled programs from highest weighted value programs to lowest weighted value programs; means for indicating one or more programs meeting a predetermined weight threshold, wherein all other programs are excluded from program suggestion; and means, operably connected to the program selection means, for displaying for suggestion the selected programs to the user.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide device a deice comprising: a data selector, for selecting a program from a data stream; an encoder, for encoding programs in a digitally compressed format; a mass storage system, for storing and retrieving encoded programs; a decoder, for decompressing the retrieved encoded programs; and an output, for outputting the decompressed programs.
Therefore, the present invention provides a system and method for making use of the available broadcast media forms for improving an efficiency of matching commercial information to the desires and interests of a recipient, improving a cost effectiveness for advertisers, improving a perceived quality of commercial information received by recipients and increasing profits and reducing required information transmittal by publishers and media distribution entities.
This improved advertising efficiency is accomplished by providing a system for collating a constant or underlying published content work with a varying, demographically or otherwise optimized commercial information content. This commercial information content therefore need not be predetermined or even known to the publisher of the underlying works, and in fact may be determined on an individual receiver basis. It is also possible to integrate the demographically optimized information within the content. For example, overlays in traditional media, and electronic substitutions or edits in new media, may allows seamless integration. The content alteration need not be only based on commercial information, and therefore the content may vary based on the user or recipient.
The technologies emphasize adaptive pattern recognition of both the user input and data, with possible use of advanced signal processing and neural networks. These systems may be shared between the interface and operational systems, and therefore a controller for a complex system may make use of the intrinsic processing power available, rather than requiring additional computing resources, although this unification is not required. In fact, while hardware efficiency dictates that near term commercial embodiments employ common hardware for the interface system and the operational system, future designs may successfully separate the interface system from the operational system, allowing portability and efficient application of a single interface system for a number of operational systems.
The adaptive nature of the technologies derive from an understanding that people learn most efficiently through the interactive experiences of doing, thinking, and knowing. Users change in both efficiency and strategy over time. To promote ease-of-use, efficiency, and lack of frustration of the user, the interface of the device is intuitive and self explanatory, providing perceptual feedback to assist the operator in communicating with the interface, which in turn allows the operational system to identify of a desired operation. Another important aspect of man-machine interaction is that there is a learning curve, which dictates that devices which are especially easy to master become frustratingly elemental after continued use, while devices which have complex functionality with many options are difficult to master and may be initially rejected, or used only at the simplest levels. The present technologies address these issues by determining the most likely instructions of the operator, and presenting these as easily available choices, by analyzing the past history data and by detecting the xe2x80x9csophisticationxe2x80x9d of the user in performing a function, based on all information available to it. The context of use is also a factor in many systems. The interface seeks to optimize the interface adaptively and immediatel:in order to balance and optimize both quantitative and qualitative factors. This functionality may greatly enhance the quality of interaction between man and machine, allowing a higher degree of overall system sophistication to be tolerated.
The interface system analyzes data from the user, which may be both the selections made by the user in context, as well as the efficiency by which the user achieves the selection. Thus, information concerning both the endpoints and path are considered and analyzed by the human user interface system.
The interface may be advantageously applied to an operational system which has a plurality of functions, certain of which are unnecessary or are rarely used in various contexts, while others are used with greater frequency. In such systems, the application of functionality may be predictable. Therefore, the present technologies provide an optimized interface system which, upon recognizing a context, dynamically reconfigures the availability or ease of availability of functions and allows various functional subsets to be used through xe2x80x9cshortcutsxe2x80x9d. The interface presentation will therefore vary over time, use and the particular user.
The advantages to be gained by using an intelligent data analysis interface for facilitating user control and operation of the system are more than merely reducing the average number of selections or time to access a given function. Rather, advantages also accrue from providing a means for access and availability of functions not necessarily previously existing or known to the user, improving the capabilities and perceived quality of the product.
Further improvements over prior interfaces are also possible due to the availability of pattern recognition functionality as a part of the interface system. In those cases where the pattern recognition functions are applied to large amounts of data or complex data sets, in order to provide a sufficient advantage and acceptable response time, powerful computational resources, such as powerful RISC processors, advanced DSPs or neural network processors are made available to the interface system. On the other hand, where the data is simple or of limited scope, aspects of the technology may be easily implemented as added software-based functionality in existing products having limited computational resources.
The application of these technologies to multimedia data processing systems provides a new model for performing image pattern recognition and for the programming of applications including such data. The ability of the interface to perform abstractions and make decisions regarding a closeness of presented data to selection criteria makes the interface suitable for use in a programmable control, i.e., determining the existence of certain conditions and taking certain actions on the occurrence of detected events. Such advanced technologies might be especially valuable for disabled users.
In a multimedia environment, it may be desirable for a user to perform an operation on a multimedia data event. Past systems have required explicit indexing or identification of images and events. The present technologies, however, allow an image, diagrammatic, abstract or linguistic description of the desired event to be acquired by the interface system from the user and applied to identify or predict the multimedia event(s) desired, without requiring a separate manual indexing or classification effort. These technologies may also be applied to single media data.
e interface system analyzes data from many different sources for its operation. Data may be stored or present in a dynamic data stream. Thus, in a multimedia system, there may be a real-time video feed, a stored event database, as well as an exemplar or model database. Further, since the device is adaptive, information relating to past experience of the interface, both with respect to exposure to data streams and user interaction, is also stored.
This data analysis aspect of the interface system may be substantially processor intensive, especially where the data includes abstract or linguistic concepts or images to be analyzed. Interfaces which do not relate to the processing of such data may be implemented with simpler hardware. On the other hand, systems which handle complex data types may necessarily include sophisticated processors, adaptable for use by the interface system. A portion of the data analysis may also overlap the functional analysis of the data for the operational system.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.